Surprise?
by ronandhermionebook7
Summary: jodie brings alex back to newport to go to school, but what they find isnt what they were expecting. set after marissa gets expelled from harbour and goes to newport union. will be malex and sodie. so warning F/F slow at the start but gets better. 23 up
1. Face Away

**This one hasn't been edited by a beta reader so for any mistakes I apologize in advance ha-ha but read and review **

**Ok this is set after Marissa gets expelled from harbour and goes to Newport union in season 3 it is Marissa and Alex so it is F/F so if you don't like it don't read**

"Jodie!" Alex growled in anger at the shorter girl "why are we in Newport! I thought u were taking me for a surprise!" Alex looked about ready to punch something

"Well I did say a surprise; I just didn't say whether it would be good or bad. So I really didn't lie" Jodie smiled

"You and your loop holes" Alex glared at the shorter girl "so why are we here?"

"Well. I thought we could both go to school here since most of the LA schools don't want either me you or both of us there, I thought why not here, since you get to surf and you already know a few people-" Alex cut Jodie off

"You do remember this is where my ex girlfriend goes to school right..."Alex stated wondering if Jodie had lost her mind in this plan of hers

"of course I do, but she goes to harbour, which is obviously way too expensive for us, so we would go to Newport union and she wouldn't be there, see it all works out. Plus I kind of already signed us in and got us a place to rent... so you kind of can't say no" Jodie mumbled this last bit of this sentence

"I hate you Jodie, you don't even give me an option, because I know you can't afford rent by yourself..."Alex paused "when does school start?"

"Well it kind of starts tomorrow..." Jodie trailed off

"What!?" Alex burst out "fine, I'm going to go see about getting my old job back since I will now need the money, so just tell me where our new apartment is and I'll find it later ok?" Alex said and Jodie wrote it down on a piece of paper and handed it to Alex

'bye Al" Jodie waved and set off towards the apartment and Alex walked towards the bait shop. Once she had eventually got there she knocked on the door and met a guy who was about six foot and looked around 45

"Hey, um, is Joe still around?" Alex asked the older man

"Yeah ill go get him for ya" and he exited out the back and then Joe came out

"Alex what can I do for you?" Joe asked

"I kind of need my job back; I mean if you have a spot that is" Alex stated

"Well lucky for you, I do happen to have a job for you can you start this weekend?"

"Yeah sure I'll be here at like 9. Yeah?"

"Yeah" replied Joe

"Thank you Joe, I'll see you on Saturday then." And with that Alex left on her way to the apartment that Jodie had decided to rent for them

_Stupid Jodie, I really don't want to be back here, I'm going to run into her and she will be with Ryan and I'll want to punch him, ok and now I'm rambling just calm down. Newport is a big place I'm sure you can keep out of her way. Sounds like a plan._

Once Alex had got to the apartment she realised she didn't have any keys and knocked on the door but didn't get an answer

"Jodie, you bitch, let me in, I'm going to be the one that ends up pays most of the rent anyway because you're too lazy to get a job" Alex stopped and the door unlocked

"Jeez Al, you need to relax" Jodie stated calmly and let Alex inside and Alex just glared at her friend as she walked inside and checked the apartment out.

"Well, at least there are two bedrooms, so I don't have to share with you..." Alex stated

"See that's the spirit" Jodie laughed at her friends face" look common it won't be that bad, well be going to school with Johnny and his group and you'll probably never see her and if you do you bolt" Jodie laughed again

"I'm glad you think this is funny" and Alex threw a cushion at Jodie

"I might head off to bed because the drive up was kind of exhausting so I guess ill see you tomorrow since you will probably stay up and watch some crap TV show. Goodnight Jodie" Alex said and waved goodnight to her friend

"Night, Alex. See you tomorrow for our first day of school" Alex groaned loudly at this comment which made Jodie laugh "think happy thoughts Al, and I'll see you in the morning"

**Ok so that's the first chapter of this story reviews are welcome and give me motivation to continue so hopefully I get reviews and even if you just read it that's good to so thanks**

**And the next chapter should be better because more people will be in it and hopefully the next one will be longer because there will be mor characters **

**so yay review :)**


	2. by the way

**Chapter 2 of "surprise?" I still don't have a beta reader but hopefully next chapter I will so you won't have to put up with spelling and grammar mistakes and so on. set after Marissa gets expelled from harbour and goes to Newport union in season 3 it is Marissa and Alex so it is F/F so if you don't like it don't read**

**But if you do it would be greatly appreciated if you review :P**

_**Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters**_

**And now we can begin chapter 2**

**...**

"Hey, Alex, we've got to get up, it wouldn't look good to be late on the first day of school would it?" Jodie joked with the half asleep Alex

"It wasn't my stupid idea to come to this stupid school anyway, Alex said but slowly started to get out of bed "now get out while I change so we can go to school. Wow I haven't said that in quite a while" Alex laughs at herself, as Jodie walks out of the room so she can continue to get ready as well

_This is so lame, it wasn't even my damn idea to be here, Jodie should do all my homework for me _alex laughed as she thought of Jodie doing her own homework, she knew it wasn't going to happen let alone Jodie doing Alex's homework.

Alex grabbed out her dark blue jeans with a faded wash style and grabbed a tank top _**(A/N that's what they call where I am I think in the o.c they called it a wife beater but I don't know so lol**_) and jacket and quickly brushed her teeth, hair and put her eyeliner on, grabbed her bag and walked over to where Jodie was sitting on couch waiting for Alex to be ready to leave

"You done?" Jodie asked Alex

"Yes" Alex replied while giving her friend a glare as she walked out of the apartment to the jeep and continued to open the car door and hopped in and Jodie got in the other side

"come on Alex, it won't be that bad, we won't even see her, she goes to harbour cause she's Newport's princess so just give it a try Alex ok? For me?" Jodie finishes and gives Alex a pleading look

"Fine I will _try _to have as much fun at school as it is humanly possible, the key word being _try_" Alex replied as she started the car and began driving down the street, she drove along the beach that her and Marissa had first kissed and broke up on, so bad and good memories were on that beach but the good ones were tainted by the bad memory of breaking up with Marissa and just leaving town

Jodie noticed a subtle change in Alex's demeanour and tried to lighten the mood

"The surf looks good, maybe we can come out here if we have any breaks today" Jodie said to Alex

"Yeah, maybe" Alex said and gave a half smile

The two of them were getting closer to the school and they began to go off into their own thoughts about what was going to happen the only thing Alex could think of that was good in this whole situation was that she at least knew Johnny, his girlfriend, Cassey and chilli

Jodie on the other had saw this as an opportunity to meet more girls since she already knew and had slept with the majority of gay girls in their area of LA. This was one of the reasons Jodie wanted to go to school here because she was bored of LA and she had been here before and knew that the women in Newport were hot

Jodie and Alex soon arrived at Newport union, the place they now called their school. Alex was scanning the court yard to see if she could find Johnny and the others but it was difficult because there were so many students moving about but after about 5 minutes she eventually spotted him out of the crowd and told Jodie to come with her.

They walked over to where Johnny, Cassey and chilli were sitting and Alex gave Johnny a playful nudge to get his attention

"Alex!" Johnny exclaimed "I didn't know you were coming to school here! And who are you? He looked to Jodie"

"I'm Jodie, Alex's friend from LA" Jodie told him simply

"Oh..." he said as he recalled Alex mentioning her "Jodie. Well it's nice to meet you, this is my girlfriend Cassey and this is my friend Chili" he moved closer to Jodie and whispered "he's a bit weird sometimes but you get used to him" and he laughed while Jodie looked at chilli

"So anyway, Alex why didn't you tell me you were coming to school here?"

"Oh well, you see, this one here" she pointed to Jodie "kind of ambushed me, she only told me yesterday she had rented an apartment and signed us both up for school, so I didn't even know till yesterday afternoon" Alex finished looking at Jodie with an angry expression on her face

"Well this has been a pretty good start to the year I already have three more friends to hang around than I did last year" Johnny laughs and Alex looks at him questioningly

"Three? There's only two of us Johnny" Alex stated and continued to look puzzled at her friend

"Yeah, but we made one last week, that was why we were sitting here, we're waiting for her" Johnny says and looks out through the crowd of people and spots someone and waves to them "Alex doesn't look as she decided to check what the time was.

While Alex was looking in her bag for her phone to check the time the girl that Johnny had told them about got closer and Jodie's jaw dropped and she began to pull at Alex's jacket to get her attention while not looking away from the girl getting closer to them

"Jodie! What the hell are you-" Alex stopped mid sentence as she saw who was in front of her and had a sudden urge to punch Jodie in the face for convincing her to come to this stupid school

Johnny led the girl over not noticing the change in the girl's expressions

"Hey, Alex, Jodie, this is-" he was cut off by Alex

"Marissa cooper" she finished for him and looked into Marissa's eyes and saw that Marissa had a very similar expression to herself and Jodie

"You know each other?" Johnny asked in disbelief

"Yeah" Alex said and stopped

"How exactly?" this time it was Marissa who answered

"We sort of dated last year" she said nervously not sure as to whether she should have said it or not and Johnny laughed

"No way! I never thought you would go for someone like Marissa" Johnny laughed some more at the situation which wasn't helping Alex's anger towards being here so Alex just glared at him and said while trying to stop grinding her teeth " well I did, so I guess you learn something new every day"

"Anyway," Jodie cut in trying to stop the awkwardness she could feel coming "Alex and I should probably go and get our time tables, I guess we will see you at lunch or in class if we have any classes with you guys" and she grabbed Alex by the arm and dragged her off towards the school's office

"Oh yeah Jodie, going to school here was such a great idea 'we won't even see Marissa' my ass. This is all your fault!" Alex said to Jodie who was expecting this reaction from her friend as she knew how long it took Alex to even get even close to getting over Marissa and Jodie certainly knew now that Alex wasn't over Marissa and she just hoped this would somehow work out for Alex as she watched her sulk angrily through the hallway dragging her feet to their classes as Jodie rushed to keep up with her

...

**Ok so that is the end of chapter two the last few paragraphs I had to use the stupid on screen keyboard because my keyboard went stupid and then I fixed it after attempting to for like half an hour and then I gave up and used the on screen keyboard which meant it look like 30 mins to type the last 3 paragraphs so I was very annoyed at my computer/keyboard so anyways I hope you liked that chapter and hopefully I will have another update tomorrow this one is a bit longer than the last one so that's good I think **

**Hopefully you guys review because it makes me happy and want to write more but I will still continue even if you don't **

**p.s if you haven't already and you like this story go check out my other story "Newport, here i come" also malex and would appreciate reviews thank you guys and girls **


	3. Vision Of Change

"**Surprise?"**

**set after Marissa gets expelled from harbour and goes to Newport union in season 3 it is Marissa and Alex so it is F/F so if you don't like it don't read**

**But if you do it would be greatly appreciated if you review :P**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters**_

**And now on with chapter 3**

"Look, ok Alex. I get that you're pissed off -"

"Pissed off?" Alex cut Jodie off "I think I past pissed off at the start of this hallway" she said and continued on her way to her classroom

"Right..." Jodie paused but continued to follow her friend down the hallway "it might be good for you, you might get closure, you know therapists always say closure is good"

"I've never been to one, I wouldn't know" they stopped at the doorway of a classroom which Jodie assumed to be their classroom so she checked the time table and it confirmed that this was their classroom

"Ok... but can you at least try and get through it stay here for a few weeks, even if you only talk to her when you have to... please?" Jodie begged Alex

"Fine, but you owe me a whole lot of chocolate" Alex stated

"Ok, that's fine by me, at least your sticking around" Jodie said pleased with herself

"Yeah, yeah..." Alex stopped as the teacher walked up to the door and unlocked it

"Come on in class" he said and walked in with the class following behind and Alex and Jodie grabbed a table for six to themselves as there didn't appear to be a full class as a few tables and chairs were empty

Just as the teacher was about to shut the door a group of three got to the door " sorry we're late, but we got held up by another teacher" Alex noticed the voice and groaned out loud and sunk down into her chair and Jodie rubbed her shoulder to show her support for her friend

"Hey, Alex. Jodie do you mind if we join?" Johnny asked the two girls

"Um... I guess not" Jodie said feeling bad for Alex, as she knew this wasn't going to make Alex any happier

"Ok thanks, cool" Johnny said and sat down next to Jodie and Marissa and chilli sat across from Alex and Jodie

"So where is your girlfriend Jodie asked Johnny" oh she had a meeting with one of the teachers but she'll be here in a few

In the few minutes the teacher introduced himself and the course that they would be studying and Cassey walked in through the door and gave a pass to Mr. Holmes and then took her seat across from Johnny

"Hey babe" she leant over and gave him a kiss to which Alex made a fake gagging sound accompanied by a gagging motion and Marissa laughed, which cause Alex to glare at her and cross her arms which quickly made Marissa stop laughing immediately and turned her attention to Mr. Holmes who was going on about Shakespeare's plays

Once the bell had gone they all left for their next class which Alex was alone in so she had to sit with a group of people she didn't know and just sat there drawing on her paper for most of the lesson not listening to the people she was sitting with or the teacher.

The next class wasn't much better either as she only had chilli in it and wasn't really in the mood for talking so it was a quiet class for Alex to but Alex was hoping this class wouldn't end as it meant it would be lunch time and then she would have to see Marissa again, which of course is what happened when she got out to lunch she met up with Johnny and Jodie and then the others soon joined the three of them at their table

"So, Alex" Marissa started "how was LA?" Alex didn't reply and just gave her a seething look and continued picking at her food

"Ok..." Marissa said slowly

"Don't work about her, she's-" Johnny was cut off

"Alex, yeah I know" Marissa rolled her eyes as she said this and threw a bit of food she had at Alex, which caused her to look up at Marissa with a very angry expression on her face

"You and I need to talk" Marissa said to Alex so only she would hear

"Fine, but after school not now, you have your car right?" Alex asked the girl

"Yeah..."Marissa asked wondering where Alex was going with this

Ok well ill give Jodie my keys she can drive home, we talk with no interruptions and you drop me home, good?" Alex said not waiting for an answer and got up to through her trash in the bin and came back and walked over to Jodie

"Hey, I'm staying back so, you take the keys, I'll get a lift home" Alex said and gave the keys to Jodie

"I'm assuming you're staying back with a certain brunette that is sitting at the end of the table"

"Yes" Alex says plainly and rolls her eyes

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do" Jodie said

"That leaves me with quite a large amount of options" Alex said to Jodie jokingly over the end of lunch bell and Marissa walks over and leans into Alex and whispers in her ear

"Remember out here after school, ok, don't stand me up" Marissa laughs a little and walks off to her class. Jodie Smirks at her friends reaction to what Marissa had just done as she now had a small smile on her face but quickly replaced it with a scowl when she noticed Jodie was still there which cause Jodie to laugh

"What?" Alex said abruptly looking at Jodie

"Nothing, just you know, you were smiling" Jodie said grinning at Alex

"Shut up!" Alex said defensively "I was not..."

"Right..." Jodie said unconvinced

"Well I guess I'll see you later when you get back to the apartment" Jodie waved goodbye as her and Alex separated to go to class. For the rest of the day Alex was more unfocused than she had been running through how the conversation was going to turn out, most of them usually involved Alex storming off but then realising she had no car

In her last class of the day Alex was sitting shaking her leg and fiddling with the pen she was holing while looking up at the clock every minute to see how much longer she had to figure out something to say to Marissa

_Why did I agree to this, it's not like it's going to end well. Is it? _Alex thought to herself and didn't hear the bell go

"Excuse me, Miss Kelly, the bell when two minutes ago and although u may wish to stay at school, I don't so if you wouldn't mind..." the teacher trailed off and gestured towards the door

"Oh right, sorry I was just, I wasn't really in the classroom I suppose. cya" Alex finished awkwardly and rushed out of the classroom to the front court yard and she couldn't see Marissa anywhere

_Great now I'm going to have to call Jodie to come back, if she isn't too busy with some other chick that is _

Alex hadn't realised that Marissa had come out of the school and was walking up behind her

"Whatcha doing?" Marissa asked, which cause Alex to jump as she had been off in her own thoughts

"Didn't anyone ever teach you not to walk up on people?" Alex asked hoping Marissa wouldn't mention her jumping

"Might have mentioned it once or twice" Marissa said grinning "anyway, I wanted to talk-"

"Ok then. Talk away" Alex said sitting down on one of the tables and Marissa followed suit and sat next to her

"Hmmm, well how was LA?" Marissa asked just starting general conversation

"it was ok I guess I moved back in with my parents but it was kind of... difficult so I ended up moving in with Jodie and who ever she was sleeping with each week" Alex finished and waited for Marissa to talk again

"Sounds... um fun?" Marissa coughed

"Yeah... so much" Alex rolled her eyes

"Why'd you end up coming back?" Marissa asked with a serious face

"Jodie said it was a surprise trip somewhere and when we got here she told me we were both enrolled in Newport union and she's already got us an apartment to rent" Alex paused and then continued " I didn't really have much of a choice and I thought you went to harbour anyway, why aren't you still there?"

"Got expelled" Marissa said simply

"You got expelled? What for ditching class to much?" Alex laughed as she recalled the days Marissa would ditch school to visit Alex

"No, I shot someone actually" when she saw Alex's face she quickly continued "he's, ok though, he was – is Ryan's brother and they were having a fist fight and trey was going to kill Ryan so I don't know it just took over and I saved Ryan"

"Your life's certainly been interesting since I left" Alex stated

"Yeah well that wasn't the worst thing that happened well not for me anyway" Alex looked at her shocked that more things had happened since she had left Newport

"What else happened?" Alex asked in disbelief

"Well when Ryan's brother came into town the three of us hung out and well trey and I ended up hanging out one night at the beach and he" she paused unsure as to what to say to Alex

"He? He what?" Alex asked concerned about Marissa

"He attempted to rape me"

"What!"Alex said outraged "how did Ryan let that happen?" she fumed and Marissa put her hands on Alex's shoulders to stop her from running off and doing something stupid

"Its fine now, trey is gone I've gone to counselling and I'm dealing with it. Ok?" she looked into Alex's eyes to try to calm her down which seemed to work

"Ok, just you know, you ever need to talk" Alex said awkwardly and trailed off

"Yeah I understand. I actually wanted to ask you something else" Marissa said

"Oh, alright then. What you want to ask?" Alex said

"Why did you just leave? Without a note, no number to ring you on. All I knew was that you were probably in LA somewhere."

"I don't know, I guess I thought you wouldn't want me in your life anymore because, like I said, I didn't fit in with it" Alex said leaving out the part she didn't want Marissa to know, that it hurt too much to watch her with someone else.

"Nothing fits in with my life" Marissa laughed sadly at this "I'm not saying you should have stayed, not that I would have minded if you did" she added quickly seeing the look of disappointment on Alex's face "but you should have kept in touch, I kind of missed you"

"Yeah, me too" Alex said truthfully "so..." Alex said awkwardly as this wasn't how she expected the conversation to go "I guess we should probably get going otherwise we might get stuck in the school and well, just between you and me I don't really like it here so I don't really want to get stuck here, you still good to give me a lift?"

"Yeah that's fine by me. You just have to tell me where it is" Marissa said

And they got into Marissa car and Alex told her where she was staying and wrote down her mobile number in case Marissa needed to talk

"Ok well I guess I'll see you tomorrow Alex" Marissa said to Alex as Alex got out of the car

"Yeah see you tomorrow at that lovely place we call Newport union" Alex said sarcastically

"bye Alex" Marissa said before she drove off down the street

And Alex wondered how her plan to stay mad at Marissa hadn't worked. it always worked whenever she wanted to stay mad at someone else

**Hmm that was kind of a long chapter for me anyway i hope you all liked it and I would really appreciate it if you review and tell me what you want to happen and so on any criticism and stuff thank you to all of those who have read it and an even bigger thank you to the few that have reviewed **

**So review please my lovely readers **


	4. Your Call

**set after Marissa gets expelled from harbour and goes to Newport union in season 3 it is Marissa and Alex so it is F/F so if you don't like it don't read**

**But if you do it would be greatly appreciated if you review :P**

**And i would like to thank my reviewers so far and say that I am glad you like my story and hope that i can continue to deliver chapters you like. Which is why i need reviews so i can know what I'm doing right and what you guys want to happen**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters**_

**And now onto chapter 4 hopefully you like it**

"Hey" Jodie said as Alex walked in through the front door to their apartment and giving her a look that said she wanted to know what happened

"Hey" Alex said ignoring the look Alex was giving her and walked over to the couch and laid down on it

"What happened? You have fun?" Jodie winked as she said the latter, teasing her friend

"Just talked about stuff" Alex said as she wasn't sure if Marissa would want Jodie to know about the 'Trey situation' and why she was expelled from harbour

"Oh ok" Jodie said getting the hint that Alex didn't want to talk about it "but it went good right?"

"Yeah, I guess" Alex said letting a smile slip

"Are you going to stay around then?" Jodie asked the blonde even though she knew the answer already

"Yeah, I mean, I guess" Alex said trying to keep herself from sounding to happy which caused Jodie to smile and give her a knowing look

"So, you just talked huh?" Jodie said but suggesting something else with her tone

"Yes, we just talked, I'm not easy like you Jodie" Alex said grinning playfully at her friend

"Well then." Jodie said faking hurt but then laughed and added "you should get some action Alex. you haven't been with anyone since you broke up with her. If I recall correctly" Alex didn't say anything and just grabbed the remote and turned the TV on

"I don't get how you do it" Jodie said shaking her head in disbelief

"Hmm" Alex said "well since this conversation has already gotten to a point where I don't want to answer you I am going to watch some TV" Alex said and then grabbed the remote off the table and then switched the TV on to a movie which happened to be on TV.

After about 15minutes of watching the movie Jodie spoke

"What is this movie? It's so bad!" Jodie said looking at the TV with an appalled look

"Well, so far it's better than listening to you tonight so..."Alex said and continued to watch the TV

"Right, well I'm kind of hungry now, you want pizza?" Jodie said to Alex as she moved over to the phone

"Yeah, I'm good with whatever you want" Alex said and flicked the channel to another movie as she had to agree with Jodie, the previous movie was pretty crap

"Hey, yeah can I have a ham and pineapple pizza and... a supreme please" Jodie paused "and could I get that delivered?" Jodie said and continued on to tell the guy on the other line where to deliver it to while Alex continued to watch what was on TV. Once Jodie had finished on the phone she sat back down and joined in watching what Alex now had on the TV

"So, did you talk to her about the whole break up thing?" Jodie asked and Alex paused now thinking about it

"Yeah, kind of, we sorted some stuff out and yeah" Alex said unsure of how to answer the question without saying to much

"Well at least this way you won't be all up in my grill about getting you to come here" Jodie said using hand motions when she said this and Alex laughed at her as Jodie continued "since now you owe me"

"I owe you?" Alex said raising her eyebrows "how did you manage to figure that out?"

"Don't know" Jodie laughed "I'll come up with something later"

"Right" Alex said and the two of them talked about the movie that was on as well as watching it until the pizza came and Alex got the door

"Hey" Alex greeted they pizza guy and took the pizzas and then gave the money over to him "bye" Alex said as she shut the door and placed the boxes of pizza on the bench and Jodie got up to grab some

After they had finished eating Alex looked up at the clock and noticed the time

"Hmm, it's almost ten" she said to Jodie "and while normally this wouldn't bother me, but because of you we now have school, I'm thinking we should probably get to bed and there's also nothing good on TV so I think I'm going to go to bed, goodnight Jodie"

"Night Alex" she said as Alex walked into her bedroom which left Alex to think about what she and Marissa had talked about earlier in the day

_Trey is an ass_ Alex thought to herself

_Why would he do that? And why wasn't Ryan there for her? He fought for her, how could he let that happen?_

Alex had so many questions rushing through her mind about what Marissa had told her and also felt the urge to go find trey and give him an ass kicking he wouldn't forget but knew this probably wouldn't be a very smart idea. Just as Alex had contemplated this, her phone began to vibrate in her pocket and she picked it up wondering who would be calling at this time

"Hello?" Alex asked into the phone

"Hey, is this Alex?" the other person on the line answered and Alex recognised who it was straight away

"Marissa?" Alex asked to make sure

"Yeah it is, so what's up?" Marissa said breaking the ice to hopefully start a conversation

"Oh you know, I was going to sleep but since you called, I guess I could take the time out of my busy schedule to talk to you" Alex joked

"Oh, well you know if, you too busy, or, if you really want to go to sleep I can go – I just wanted to make sure that you didn't give me some random number" Marissa laughed

"No, I defiantly gave you my number" Alex laughed "and it's ok that you called, I was only going to bed because I was bored, but you called, so I guess I'm a little less bored now" Alex laughed quietly "but I'm wondering why you aren't calling Ryan, I'm assuming that he is your boyfriend" Alex said suddenly feeling anger towards him that she shook off just as quickly

"Yeah he is" Marissa said "but I called him before and he was busy" at this Alex felt hurt

_Second best again_ Alex thought to herself remembering that this was one of the reasons that she and Marissa had broken up, but quickly moved on from this feeling as it was one she didn't like and had felt too much of when she broke up with Marissa

"Oh" was all Alex said

"You jealous?" Marissa said light-heartedly

"What no!" Alex said to quickly and coughed and said "I mean no" she said more reserved and Marissa laughed

"Calm down, Alex, I was joking, I'm sure you would have moved on by now" Marissa said waiting for an answer

"Yeah..." was all Alex said

"Well seeing as though it is around 11 now you should get to bed since tomorrow is only your second day at school and I don't think you want to be falling asleep in class or, at least, the teachers wont" Alex laughed as Marissa said this

"This is true, well I guess I will see you tomorrow then Marissa" Alex said

"Yeah, bye Alex"

"Goodnight Marissa" Alex said and hung up the phone and had thoughts of Marissa running through her head before she drifted off to sleep

**Ok so I'm going to end the chapter there as it seems like a good way to end it and then i can start a whole new chapter for the next day lol so yeah review please and give me feedback and tell me if you want anything to happen,**

**I would also like to know if you want me to have summer/Jodie or Jodie/Anna because whoever you want least with Jodie I will have with Seth but that won't come up for a few chapters anyway I personally like summer and Jodie together but I also like summer and Seth together so it's difficult to choose which way I want it to go which is why I need your help so review the story and tell me which you would prefer to happen or if you don't want any of them you can tell me that also or any other ideas**

**So yay review review review :)**


	5. Read My Mind

**Ok so far most people want Jodie and summer but I have now put a poll on my page thing so if you want to have your say just go and vote on there and I'll tell you when its starts getting closer to when I'm actually going to start bringing that into it if I do at all once again it all depends on what you want **

**set after Marissa gets expelled from harbour and goes to Newport union in season 3 it is Marissa and Alex so it is F/F so if you don't like it don't read**

**But if you do it would be greatly appreciated if you review :P**

**And once again I would like to thank my reviewers as they give me the encouragement to continue so I can't tell you how thankful I am to all of you guys that review**

**Anyway enough with this I'm sure you just want to read the story so without further wait I give you... chapter 5 haha**

Alex awoke to the sound of her alarm going off and slowly dragged herself out of bed and into the living room which was joined with the kitchen. Once she got there she walked over to the couch and sat down, she wasn't much of a morning person and it sometimes took her a while to fully wake up. Soon Alex began to drift back off to sleep on the couch, but before she could Jodie came over and shook her to keep her awake

"You want any?" Jodie said showing Alex a plate of toast

"Hmmm" Alex mumbled "too early" she said and putting her head back to rest

"you're going to have to get up you know, because otherwise I'm going to drag your ass to school like that" Jodie said pulling a face at Alex and continued to eat her food as Alex slowly made her way to the bathroom to have a shower which woke Alex up significantly and she continued to get ready for school, once she left the bathroom Jodie was sitting and watching cartoons on the TV

"Little old for them, aren't you? Alex asked smirking at her friend

"Never too old for cartoons" Jodie stated while continuing to watch TV "how was your sleep?" Jodie asked not really paying attention to Alex anymore

"Yeah, pretty good" Alex said while grabbing her bag for school and then her car keys "you ready to go?" she asked Jodie to which Jodie replied by turning the TV off and getting up to go to the door following Alex outside to the car and they were soon on their way to school

"What have you got first?" Jodie asked once they were almost at Newport union

"Um, I think if I remember correctly its maths" and made a face to emphasise that she hated maths and would rather be back at home than going to maths

"Why not just ditch it?" Jodie said to Alex

"Well, because the whole point of coming to school here was so that we actually went to school" Alex replied sarcastically "but obviously that wasn't why you came to Newport" Alex stated as she parked the car

"Obviously." Jodie said "I was bored of the girls in LA so I thought a change of scenery was in order" as Jodie said this Alex just shook her head in amusement at her friends answer and got out of the car as did Jodie

"Are we going to go meet up with Johnny, Marissa and the rest of them?" Jodie said as they began to walk towards the school

"Yeah, why not?" Alex said not actually wanting an answer and they continued to walk towards the school and spotted the gang sitting on one of the brick walls with a ledge on them

"Hey Alex" Johnny called out and waved and the two girls walked over to great them all

"hey guys" Jodie said and joined them on the wall while Alex stood next to them not wanting to get up on the wall as she knew the bell was going to go pretty soon anyway

"So how was your first day at Newport union?" Johnny asked "I mean you haven't been to school in ages, so it must be kind of weird to be back and doing all this lame school stuff again, right?

"oh ,yeah a little, but s while ago someone managed to make me think school might be fun" she gave a quick glance to Marissa and smiled "but so far its only really been work and all the stuff I remember it to be like, so I might have to kick their ass for miss leading me" Alex joked

"well, you'll just have to wait till I get a hold of the school committee, it will be bonfires and school dances all the time as well as all those Newport parties that you have to look forward to" Marissa said

"Oh joy, school dances" Alex said sarcastically and Jodie laughed agreeing with her

"I doubt you've even been to one" Marissa said "you might actually enjoy it" at this statement Jodie laughed

"Alex having a good time while dancing? That's a good one" Jodie said who continued to laugh "actually, now that you mention it I don't think I've ever seen Alex dance" Jodie said trying to recall a time when Alex had danced "and I can only imagine it wouldn't be very co-ordinated as she would have to be pretty drunk to do it" which cause Alex to give Jodie the finger to which Jodie just smiled and they decided they should probably get off to class as the bell had gone while they were talking about Alex's dancing skill

"ok, now before Jodie makes more fun of me, I'm going to get to class and hope that I don't fall asleep from the boredom of this thing called maths" Alex said as she walked off to her class making her way through the crowded corridors and bumping a few people along the way due to how packed it was and restraining herself from hitting some of the younger more annoying kids in the hallway

Once she was in math she realised that no one from her group were in there and this met she was going to have to sit with someone she didn't know and make small talk and made her way over to the closest table, sat down and tossed her stuff out over the table messily while the girl sitting next to her gave her a amused look

"What?" Alex said darkly

"Oh, nothing" the girl said and turned around to talk to the person next to her while Alex attempter to find her math book

"Having trouble finding things in your bag?" the girl said as she had turned around again to look at Alex

"no, said Alex distracted as she was still searching for her maths book and thought she must have left it at home today so she gave up on the search

"It would surprise me if you could find anything in there" the girl stated to Alex

"Right, why don't you go back to chatting with your friend over there" Alex said signalling to the boy next to the dark brunette girl

"You aren't very talkative" she said simply

"And your to talkative this early in the morning, now leave me alone" Alex said and emphasised this by laying her head down on her forearms on the table and soon felt someone tapping her on the shoulder and quickly turned to them

"What do you want?" she said angrily before she realised it was in fact the teacher who gave her a disapproving look

"I would like you to pay attention in my class and for you to get rid of that attitude" he said

"Sorry, Alex mumbled "I thought you were-" Alex paused and looked at the girl next to her "what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm amber, thanks for asking" she said sarcastically

"Right, anyway, I though you were amber coming to annoy me again, so it won't happen again" she paused for a bit and then added "sir"

"Well make sure it doesn't" he said and turned back to the whiteboard and began to write things that Alex didn't understand and saw amber laughing silently at her

"Shut up you" she stated and looked quizzically at the board and the girl next to her looked amused

"You have no idea what that means do you" amber asked

"If I say yes will you leave me alone" Alex stated knowing that the other girl would continue to annoy her either way

"Well if you say no, I could offer you help with this stuff, I'm pretty good at it" she said smiling proudly

"right, well if I'm that desperate for help I'll remember to ask..." Alex said rolling her eyes as the girl continued to write down notes which Alex also began to do even though she had no clue what it meant. The rest of the class was rather quiet as amber was too busy writing down the notes the teacher gave and doing the exercises from the text book. Just as Alex finished writing the notes the bell went and she quickly packed up her things into her bag and left the class to go to her next.

The next two classes were much more dull than the first mainly because the people she sat next to kept to themselves un like amber and Alex was glad once her third class was over as it meant she got her break and would get some food into her she thought as she began to walk towards the courtyard for lunch

**Anyway as I said at the start of this chapter I have a poll on my page so it would be greatly appreciated fill it out for me and I hope you liked the chapter and reviews are greatly appreciated :)**

**and thank you again to all those readers who have reviewed :)**


	6. What Do You Think?

**Ok so continue to review and do the poll if you haven't done so even if you have already left me a review telling me which you would prefer it would be appreciated if you could also do the poll because it just makes it easier lol so yeah thank you**

**Anyway I think I will just continue with the story now**

**set after Marissa gets expelled from harbour and goes to Newport union in season 3 it is Marissa and Alex so it is F/F so if you don't like it don't read**

**But if you do it would be greatly appreciated if you review :P**

**Chapter 6**

"Hey" Alex said to Jodie who was already sitting down at a table and joined Her

"hey" Jodie replied "How were your classes so far?" Jodie asked Alex

"Yeah, pretty boring except one, which was just annoying because of the bad choice I made as to where I sat..." Alex said shaking her head at the memory

"Oh, that good?"Jodie said mockingly as she saw Marissa and chilli come over to the table

"Hey guys" Jodie said as he also saw them

"Hey" Marissa said and sat down next to Alex and chilli sat next to Jodie as Johnny and cassey came over and sat down opposite each other

"Hey" Johnny said and continued "ok, so I forgot to ask this yesterday, but how did you date Alex?" he directed the question to Marissa "I mean, seriously, you think Ryan isn't very romantic and all that but what I know of Alex with girls she's worse" and Alex looked at Johnny in disbelief and couldn't believe he had just said that and Marissa just looked at Johnny with a surprised face

"Really?" she asked and continued "well when she was with me she was definatly more romantic and 'stuff' than Ryan is" Marissa said looking over to Alex who was now partially covering her face.

Now it was Johnny's turn to look surprised "wow." He stated in awe "you must have had her whipped" Johnny said as he watched Alex slide down in her chair trying to hide herself as much as she could which caused Jodie to laugh and Alex just mumbled incoherently under her breath

"hmm" Marissa said unbelievingly

"So," Johnny said wanting to embarrass Alex even more "what did you do on the first date?"

"Um, it was valentine's day-"

"Wait, Alex, am I hearing Marissa right?" he looked at Alex, slightly smirking "you actually did a first date on valentine's day?" and Alex looked up at him

"Yes" she muttered defensively and Johnny laughed

"Wow. You had her whipped from the start" he directed his comment to Marissa who now also had a faint blush "so where did she take you? To her apartment?"

"Um, no we kind of went to the beach"

"Ha-ha, Alex was whipped," he said and continued "you were so whipped Alex"

"Can we change the subject, please?" Alex asked wanting to get the attention away from her as she could feel that Marissa was looking at her "maybe we could talk about what you guys are planning on doing on the weekend" Alex said "and then Jodie can join you"

"Why only Jodie, and not you?" Marissa asked curiously

"Working" Alex said simply

"Same place?" Marissa asked and Alex nodded "oh ok, cool then"

"I guess that's one word for it" Alex said "so what were you planning on doing?" Alex asked again

"Oh, we were thinking going to the beach since the weather is going to be good" Johnny said "and then I can do some surfing as well" he stated

"Sounds good" said Jodie "you don't mind if I tag along, do you?"

"No, the more the better" cassey said

"Ok cool" Jodie said and the group began to talk about the classes that they had and anything interesting that had happened until the bell went and they had to get to class which was there last class of the day and they all had it together so they all walked towards their English class with Mr. Holmes and sat in the seats that they had been in, in the previous lesson

As Alex sat down she saw brunette girl on the table next to theirs waving to her and she realised who it was "why is she waving at me" Alex groaned, annoyed and didn't wave back and Marissa laughed lightly

"That was a bit rude, Alex" Marissa said jokingly

"I don't like her; she annoys me and doesn't stop talking, ever" Alex stated and Marissa laughed

"I'm assuming you met her before then?" Marissa asked Alex

"Yes, I had the misfortune to meet her earlier today in math" Alex stated making sure not to look in amber's direction

"Are you this mean about everyone in here?" Marissa asked teasingly

"No, just her" she stated simply

"oh, look, she's coming over" Marissa said laughing at Alex's reaction

"What?!" Alex asked in disbelief "do something" Alex asked desperately

"What do you want me to do?" she said sarcastically

"I don't know, light a fire so I can run out of the classroom" Alex stated

"If I did that the whole class would run out, so, that wouldn't help you much" Marissa said knocking back Alex's idea

"Hey" amber said as she had gotten to the table

"Hi" Alex said trying to be as polite as possible hoping that amber would leave her alone

"I was wondering if you had thought about my offer?" amber stated

"Yes I have, and my answer is still the same, no" Alex said "now, could you please go back over there" Alex said and pointed back to the table where she had come from and amber walked back over to her table

"What was the offer?" Marissa asked curiously

"I'm kind of not so good with maths... and she wanted to be my tutor" Alex said and thought she saw a look of relief on Marissa's face

"Here I was thinking she was offering you sex" Marissa stated laughing

"Oh, if she had have been offering that I might have said yes" Alex said jokingly but Marissa didn't pick up on it

"What?" Marissa asked suddenly becoming very serious

"Calm down" Alex stated "I was kidding"

"Good" Marissa said and suddenly looked more relaxed again and this cause Alex to smile

_Well it seems she doesn't want me sleeping with anyone else_ Alex thought _that's definatly a good thing_

"What?" Marissa said as she had noticed Alex's smile appear

"Nothing" Alex stated quickly and Marissa gave her a sceptical look which Alex picked up on "really, it's nothing, do your work" Alex said as Marissa continued to look at her "seriously, do your work. Mr Holmes is coming over" and they both began writing and continued to stay silent throughout the class as Mr. Holmes constantly walked past their table to make sure they were doing their work,

At the end of class Marissa and Alex were the last out as the rest of the group said they would meet them outside in the car park

"So what are you doing now?" Marissa asked Alex and Alex raised her eyebrow at her

"Going home, why?" Alex asked uncertainly

"Well, I wanted to go shopping and summer is busy today with her school stuff and since you're not doing anything I wanted to know if you wanted to come" and Alex gave her a funny look as if to say 'what are you crazy' and Marissa picked up on it

"Come on, it'll be fun" Marissa said while giving Alex a pleading look

"Fine, just don't do that again" Alex said referring to Marissa's pleading face

"I can't make any promises" Marissa said and grabbed Alex's hand and began to drag her off

"Um, what are you doing?" Alex said

"I'm making sure that you get in the car and don't run off" Marissa said grinning

"Well, since I have the keys to my car and I was Jodie's ride home I have to give the keys to her" Alex said showing Marissa the keys

"Ok, I'll let you go, if you promise to come back" Marissa said in a joking manor

"Of course" Alex said playing along "I'll be right back. I'll meet you at your car" she said and rushed off to find Jodie

"Hey-" Alex was cut off by Jodie

"You left me waiting here for ten minutes, what gives?" Jodie said

"Um, keys for you, I'm going shopping" Alex said and handed the keys over to Jodie

"Shopping?" Jodie said in disbelief "who with?"

"Um, Marissa" Alex said quietly

"Alex" Jodie said sighing

"Look I know what you're going to say-"

"Just be careful, I don't think you could handle going through it all again" Jodie cut her off again

"Yeah, I know, I will be, I'll see you at home later, ok?" Alex said as she rushed off towards Marissa's car.

**Ok and that's the end of chapter 6 I hope you guys liked it and remember to vote on my poll if you want to have your say **

**And of course remember to review it makes my job easier if I know what you guys think and want and since I can't mind read, (no matter how much I wish I could) reviews makes it easier**

**So yeah review review review**


	7. Don't Close Your Eyes

**set after Marissa gets expelled from harbour and goes to Newport union in season 3 it is Marissa and Alex so it is F/F so if you don't like it don't read**

**But if you do it would be greatly appreciated if you review :P**

**Ok and off to the mall for Alex and Marissa ha-ha lol**

**Chapter 7**

"Hey" Alex said simply as she walked over to Marissa's car and Marissa was still standing outside the car waiting

"Took you long enough" Marissa said mockingly "what, did you do forget where you parked the car?"

"No, no. Nothing like that" Alex said laughing "just Jodie, being Jodie" Alex stated as Marissa unlocked the car and they climbed in and Alex spoke again "so, what are we shopping for exactly?"

"I was thinking of looking at some dresses for the dance there having here at the school, it's not like the snO.C, well it will be like the SnO.C only..." Marissa paused not sure how to describe it

"Not as good, because the budget isn't as high?" Alex offered helpfully

"Yeah, something like that" Marissa said while continuing to drive

"You miss all your fancy school stuff you had at harbour?" Alex asked curiously

"Yeah, it made school a bit more entertaining, since there always seemed to be drama at the events" Marissa paused

"Which tended to involve you somehow, right?" Alex asked smirking

"Right" Marissa said and laughed lightly

"You're just a magnet for drama, I think" Alex stated and looked over at Marissa with a slight smile on her face

"Quite possibly true" Marissa said and laughed again

"So have you told anyone I'm back in town?" Alex asked Marissa curiously

"Um – no" Marissa said quickly

"Oh, why's that?" Alex asked wondering why

"well, if I tell summer she will tell Seth and that would end up with a lot of question from him and then Ryan would find out and I don't think he would like you being back in town all that much... I don't think my mum would be too pleased either" Marissa stated honestly

"Oh, so it's a Ryan thing" Alex said

"Yeah, he doesn't like ex's much" Marissa said "neither do you, if I recall correctly"

"You slept in a tent with him, it was different" Alex said quickly defending herself

"You didn't know that till later though" Marissa said trying to figure out exactly what Alex was thinking

"This is true... ok fine, I don't like you're ex's either"

"Just mine?" Marissa asked Alex with a smirk

"I – well – I mean, ok fine yes just yours"

"So, was Johnny right?" Marissa asked not explaining what she meant so Alex didn't know what she was talking about

"Right about what?" Alex asked the girl sitting next to her

"About you being whipped"

"I – he might have been I mean I don't know, I guess I was." Alex stopped talking

"I'm sorry" Alex heard Marissa say sincerely as they pulled into the car park and came to a stop and Alex looked at Marissa, puzzled

"Um, why?" Alex questioned

"I got scared, and I freaked out, and I ran back to Ryan – he was..." Marissa paused for a moment but Alex didn't say anything and waited for Marissa to continue "he was safe" Marissa finished

"Oh" was all Alex could say

"I mean I wasn't ready to live with you, I turned all our clothes pink and I didn't have a job, I was so used to having mums – well not mums money but... just it scared me because I was so out of my life that I wasn't sure if it was right and-" Alex cut Marissa off who seemed like she would cry soon

"Look, its fine" Alex stated and looked into Marissa's eyes "you don't have to explain, I get it" and Alex smiled genuinely

"I'm just – I'm just sorry" Marissa said

"Yeah, me too" Alex said sadly "let's go shopping and have fun, yeah?" she said to Marissa

"Yeah, good idea" Marissa said and they both got out of the car

After about 30 minutes of shopping Alex was already getting impatient and was fidgeting while Marissa was trying on several dresses that she had gotten off the racks

"Marissa" Alex whined "that's like the 100th dress you've tried on. Can't you pick out of them?"

"No, I have to try them all on" Marissa stated as she walked out of the change room to show Alex

"It looks fine, can we go now?" Alex continued to complain

"No, I'm trying the others on" Marissa said and walked back into the room "you know if you had have tried things on you wouldn't be as board as you are" Marissa stated as she put another dress on

"We'll I'm still undecided as to whether I'm going yet or not" she said and Marissa came out of the changing room and Alex jaw dropped as she saw her

"Wow" was all Alex could say

"You like it?" Marissa asked her and all Alex could do was nod vigorously

"Well then, I guess I will get this one" Marissa said and began to put the others away

"I – wait what?" Alex asked still in awe "I – I thought you needed to try them all on" Alex said, who now wouldn't have been worried if Marissa had to try on a hundred more dresses

"I only had like, two more left and I don't think they would get the same reaction as this one did, and I do like this one, so I don't need to try anymore on" Marissa smiled and walked back into the changing rooms to change back and Alex let her head fall back and sighed in frustration **(A/Nhint hint lol sorry I'll continue now) **

"Ok, I'm done now" Marissa said as she grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her up off the chair she was sitting on and continued to pull her over to the register

"Ok, ow" Alex said, as Marissa let go of her hand and Alex rubbed her arm, but instantly missed the other girls hand in her own "I think you broke something" Alex joked

"you'll live" Marissa stated and laughed while she handed the money over for the dress and the cashier put the dress in a bag then Marissa grabbed it off the counter and walked out of the store with Alex

"So how's your arm now?" Marissa asked in mock concern

"Still traumatised by your attack on it" Alex said emphasising this by making a sad face and rubbing her arm

"Here, let me look" Marissa said and gently grabbed Alex's arm again and pulled up her sleeve and Alex froze for a second before quickly pulling it away

"Hey, keep your hands away from my arm, it's gone through enough today" Alex said laughing

"Well there's nothing wrong with it, you're just being a baby" Marissa said as they got to Marissa's car and Marissa placed her bag in the back seat of the car while to two girls got into the front seats

"I was not being a baby" Alex said "you just shocked my arm, it doesn't normally go shopping with people who shop like you"

"Oh, and whys that?" Marissa asked

"Because, the only other person I know that shops like you is summer, and I don't exactly talk to her" Alex said

"You don't have friends that shop?" Marissa asked again as she began to drive back to Alex's

"Not really, there mostly like Jodie, not much for shopping" Alex stated

"You're in Newport now. Almost everyone likes to shop" Marissa said and they both laughed

"Yeah, I know. My arm just needs time to adjust to its surrounding" Alex said as Marissa laughed

"I guess so" Marissa said "so you're back at the bait shop?"

"Oh, yeah. Since Jodie is so lazy and she just rented this place for us I figured I would need money. So I asked for my job back. And now I have it" Alex finished

"That's good" Marissa said as they continued on their way back to Alex's

"So, you have a job yet?"Alex stated

"even if I wanted one I doubt my mum would want me to get one... it might make people think she's running out of money" Marissa rolled her eyes

"But you don't want a job anyway right?"Alex stated and Marissa laughed

"Obviously, otherwise I would do it just to piss her off" Marissa stated

"Fair enough" Alex said "if I didn't need the money I probably wouldn't be bothered with a job either"

"Looks like this is your stop" Marissa said as she pulled up at Alex's apartment

"Yeah, I guess I will see you tomorrow at school" Alex said

"Sounds weird for you to say you will see someone at school doesn't it?" Marissa asked

"Ha-ha – yeah a little" Alex said as she got out of the car and waved goodbye to Marissa, then walked towards the door to her apartment as Marissa drove off.

"Hey" she heard as she walked into the apartment

"Hey" Alex replied back to Jodie who was sitting on the couch

"How are you?" Jodie asked

"Good..." Alex said sceptically "how are you?"

"Kind of bored" Jodie said as she turned towards Alex "how was it?"

"Aside from the shopping, it was pretty good" Alex said as she walked over to the fridge to make herself a sandwich

"So what did you get?" Jodie asked Alex

"I didn't get anything; I just went because Marissa didn't have anyone to go with" Alex stated and Jodie gave her a funny look

"Out of all the people she knows, she asks her ex to go with her shopping alone?" Jodie stated "you have now become the 'Ryan' in this situation; you and Ryan have swapped spots so maybe you should watch out for beer cans"

"I am not the 'Ryan' in this situation, we're just friends-" Alex was cut off

"For now" Jodie said and Alex continued

"And I don't even know if Ryan drinks beer... I mean he might have, I don't know"

"You spent a lot of time shopping" Jodie said changing the subject as she knew Alex wasn't going to listen

"Yeah. Marissa spent a lot of time changing into like 500 dresses from the store" Alex said exaggerating a bit "I think she tried on at least half of the stores dresses" Alex said and sat down on the couch with Jodie "most people around here are like that though... her friend summer is worse" Alex stated

"So did she get one?" Jodie asked

"One what?"

"A dress, you know what you went shopping for" Jodie replied at her friends reply

"Oh right, yeah she did" Alex said and got a vacant look on her face

"Please tell me you're picturing her with the dress on... not off" Jodie said pulling a face

"Well I was..." Alex said smirking and Jodie shook her head

"I might have to tell her about these thoughts you're having" Jodie said smiling

"What? No!" Alex said quickly "it's hard enough as it is without her knowing that I'm not over her" she said as she slumped in her chair

"And that's why I don't think you should be spending too much time with her. Firstly because it's going to mess with your head..." Jodie paused for a moment "and it's pretty likely that Ryan's going to find out about it and...Well we both know that won't end well" Jodie finished as Alex thought about what Jodie had just said

"Maybe, but it's so hard to say no to her..." Alex admitted and Jodie rolled her eyes

"Look I get what you're saying-"Jodie said but Alex cut her off

"No you don't" she laughed lightly "you get with them and then leave them. you've never found that one that makes your heart race when they just enter the room, you haven't found that one that could make you do anything without even trying, that you would do anything for without a second thought, doing all these things you never thought you would do or say and it's just because they are there. All she has to do is be there and I start doing things without thinking and it's so hard knowing she's with Ryan" Alex said as a few tears began falling and Jodie wrapped her up in a hug

"Hey, I know... I mean, I don't know because I haven't had that, but, I do get what you're saying, maybe just be her friend for now? Yeah?" and Alex nodded "then you can go from there and see what happens, ok?"

"Yeah" Alex said as she got up from the couch "I think I'm going to have an early night, Alex said as it was now 9 I'll see you in the morning" Alex said as she began to walk to her room "goodnight Jodie" she said as she open her door and walked into her room

"Night Alex"

**Ok so that was kind of a long chapter lol for me anyway so yeah hopefully I get some reviews on this chapter and yeah I hope you guys liked it so give me feed back as to things you think should happen and I might use them :)**

**and also my updates will slow down in a couple of days because I go back to school soon sad face the holidays will be over in a couple of days so I won't have as much time cause this year is a kind of important year but I should at least get 1 done per week hopefully two if I'm lucky so just don't think I've decided not to finish it if I don't put stuff up for a few days. This is also the same for my other fic if any of you read it**

**P.S the poll is still there so far summer and Jodie are in the lead so that's what is planned so far but if you have an opinion go to the poll on my page and do it :)**

**Thank you guys**


	8. Going Through The Motions

**Chapter 8 **

**Sorry about the lateness of this but my trials are coming up soon so the teachers are giving me heaps of work and I also just got the whole series of Buffy and I've never watched it before but now I think I'm like addicted to it so... that plus school work equal very little writing time lol **

**So next week I have exams so I probably won't get much written but the week after I should get them done so this story and my other one probably won't get any more chapters for like a week and a bit ... sorry I would much prefer to write this than study for exams but I don't want to fail either lol**

**Anyway thanks for being patient and I hope you like this chapter **

**chapter 8**

"Hmmm" Alex grumbled loudly as she walked through the house grabbing the things she needed for school

"Not used to the school schedule yet?" Jodie asked her friend who was sitting in the kitchen eating her breakfast as Alex slowly moved around the house

"No" Alex said as she stuffed her books into her bag and sat down on the couch and closed her eyes

"You want breakfast?" Jodie asked the girl already knowing she would say no

Alex shook her head "too early" she said mumbling

"You can't go back to sleep" Jodie said "or you could but it's only the third day of school - never mind... if you're not ready when I am, I'm not going to wait" Jodie said as she began to walk over to her room

"I'm going, just give me time to wake up" Alex said as she got up off the lounge and grabbed her bag that she had stuffed earlier with her books and leaned against the wall as she waited for Jodie to come back out of her room with her bag

"Ok let's go then" Jodie said as she moved towards the front door of their apartment and to Alex's car

"You know, if I didn't want to go to school you wouldn't have a lift there, you know that right?" Alex questioned Jodie as she sat in the car

"Well... if you weren't going you would be asleep and then I could just take the keys and drive the car" Jodie replied to Alex's question and Alex rolled her eyes as she turned the ignition on and revered out onto the street

After a few minutes of silence Jodie spoke "so, you want to talk about last night?"

"No, not really" Alex replied not taking her attention off the road

"Ok" Jodie said and again there was silence as they watched the setting go past them as they drove to the school

"What class do you have first?" Jodie asked Alex as they both got out of the car and began to walk over to their usual seating area

"I've got maths, yay" Alex said sarcastically as they met with Johnny and Cassie as Chilli and Marissa had not arrived at school yet

"Not only can I prove how stupid I am at it, I can also be irritated the whole lesson by amber or whatever her name is" Alex said as she sat down irritably

"You know what they say about people that annoy you right?" Jodie asked smirking and the others smiled as well

"Yes, I do, but no!" Alex said trying to glare at all three of them at once "she's... I think she just annoys everyone" Alex said looking for reasons for this girl to be annoying her

"Maybe" Jodie said unbelievingly and waved to someone walking towards them and Alex turned around and saw chilli coming over and soon after spotted Marissa coming out of a car that Alex noticed wasn't Marissa's and strained her eyes to see who else was in the car and saw that it was Ryan and she suddenly felt like slashing his tires but settled with glaring towards the car

"Doesn't Ryan have his own school to go to?" Alex asked while still glaring towards the car

"yeah, but he drops Marissa off sometimes, you know when he gets jealous and so on, he did it at the start when she was hanging out with me" Johnny said "looks like you don't like him much" he said as he saw how she was looking at the car and at Ryan and Jodie rolled her eyes at how obvious Alex was being about her jealousy and anger towards ran

"I – um – no. Not really" Alex said not wanting to explain it all but Jodie spoke up

"Yeah, she threw a beer can at his head." Jodie paused and the others looked at Alex slightly surprised and Jodie continued "and she almost got him beat up by two ex cons... at a school bonfire"

They all looked at Alex surprised and how much she disliked Ryan; Alex looked like a deer caught in headlights

"Oh come on, you can't tell me your shocked... it is Alex were talking about here" Jodie said laughing slightly which caused Alex to glare at Jodie

"Why are we talking about Alex?" Marissa asked as she had gotten to the table

"Uh – no reason" Alex said unconvincingly so Marissa looked to Jodie to answer

"Just you know, how it's not surprising that she tries to get girls boyfriends beaten up and throws beer cans at them" Jodie said

"I'm assuming you're talking about Ryan" Marissa said already knowing the answer and sat down next to Alex and Jodie

"Yep, I don't think many people here like him that much" Jodie said bluntly

"Ok Jodie, I think you need a time out, or a nap or a fist in your face." Alex said as she grabbed Jodie arm and led her away from the table "I'm not sure which one yet" Alex said clearly not impressed with Jodie

"Well if I get to choose I would prefer to have a nap" Jodie said trying to lighten her friend up and Alex shook her head and let go of the other girls arm

"You annoy me" Alex said

"Oh come on, she already knew you didn't like Ryan. And if she thought you did she's an idiot" Jodie said

"She's not an idiot" Alex said protectively without thinking and the bell went "I'm going to go before I throw something at your head" Alex said as she walked off towards her maths class

Alex sat down in her seat next to amber and tried to make as little eye contact as possible to try to stop a conversation from forming

"Hey Alex" amber said merrily

"Hi" Alex said while sighing

"So, you know Marissa?" amber asked Alex

"Yes" Alex said continuing her one word answers in an attempt to stop the conversation

"She doesn't seem the type you would hang around" amber said

"Seems to be a popular thought this week" Alex said while writing down what was written on the board

"You seem more... I don't know, moody today" amber said looking slightly concerned

"Good observation. Now go observe the work on the board" Alex said as she again continued writing

"So what happened?" amber said

"I have enough trouble not hitting you when I'm in a good mood "Alex said and then continued "so don't push your luck now. Ok? Because I don't really want to be suspended from school so soon"

"Ok" Amber said defeated and wrote down the notes and they sat doing their work in silence until the bell went

"You still look like you're having trouble with pretty much all of this stuff" amber said and Alex looked at her and sighed

"Yeah, I guess. Maths isn't really my thing" Alex said as she was now feeling in a slightly better mood after spending the majority of the class calming down.

"Well, my offers still there, you know about me helping with your maths" amber said

"Yeah, I'll think about it" Alex said and amber smiled and then they both separated ways and Alex walked off to her next class

After her next two classes it was time for break and she walked over to their usual table

"Hey" Jodie said as Alex walked over and the others all said hey as they noticed Alex walk over

"Hey" Alex said still a little bit annoyed at Jodie for saying nobody liked Ryan to Marissa

"Are you still angry about before?" Jodie asked Alex quietly so the others wouldn't hear as she noticed Alex's tone

"No." Alex said simply sat quietly

"Yes you are." Jodie pointed out still making sure to keep her voice quiet as the others continued their conversation

"Look, can we not do this now, we can talk later" Alex said as she began to listen to the other conversation happening at the table

"Ok. Fine" Jodie said and she also joined in the other conversation

"So about tomorrow guys I don't think I'm going to go. My mum is pretty pissed off at me right now and I think if I go out of the house this weekend I might not be allowed back in, and I don't really feel like being homeless. So you guys still go and have fun. I mean you have Jodie now so you still have four people" Marissa said and sighed sadly

"What about Alex?" chilli asked

"Working, remember" Alex said getting to the point straight away

"Oh ok that's cool I guess" chilli said "I guess it's just us for he said signalling to himself, Johnny, Cassie and Jodie"

"So what else do you have planned for the weekend?" Johnny asked Alex

"I think I'm working on Sunday as well" Alex said grimly

"Lucky for you this is one of the rare weekends where there is pretty much no party planned... it only happens like once or twice a year" and Alex raised an eyebrow knowing that there was always a party in the O.C

"Ok, there is a party I just didn't want you to feel like you were missing out" Johnny said

"I've been to my fair share of party's... I think I will be fine missing one" Alex stated and rolled her eyes at him

"Ok fine, I won't spare your feelings next time" he said jokingly

"Good" Alex said smiling

"So anyway I think I'm going to visit someone now. Since I'm in a better mood" Alex said as she got up and Marissa looked at her puzzled but Alex had already walked away towards another table

"Hey –um – amber" Alex stated "can we go talk?" Alex said as she didn't want ambers friends to hear her ask for help for maths

"ok" amber said as she got up "I'll be back in a few minutes" she told her friends as she walked off with Alex to an area that was relatively un occupied

"So, what's this about? Normally I have to force you to talk to me" amber said partially joking

"True, but I actually wanted to take you up on the offer – you know, about tutoring me in maths one" Alex said

"Ok good, cause you really suck" amber said laughing

"Yeah I know, that's why I'm asking for help, not to be mocked"

"Ok, sorry" amber said and smiled "so, anyway when do you want me to come over?"

"Well, tomorrow I have to work in the day but I finish at like 7 so is that good?" Alex asked hopefully

"Yeah that's fine, where do you work anyway?" amber asked curiously

"Oh, the bait shop" Alex said

"You work at like a bar kind of club place and you finish at 7?" amber asked sceptically

"I'm doing more of the organising in the day stuff tomorrow" Alex said simply

"that explains the early finishing hours" amber said "anyway, I'd better get back over to my friends or they might think you beat me up" amber said laughing and she walked away and Alex got up and walked over to her friends but as she got there the bell went and they all got up to go to English

"So who did you have to go see?" Marissa asked Alex as they sat down at the table

"Oh, um just amber" Alex said which caused Marissa to look at her funny

"Amber? As in the amber you wanted to get away from yesterday?" Marissa asked confused

"Uh yeah, that's the one" Alex said not explaining any further

"Why?" Marissa asked bluntly

"I took her up on the offer" Alex said

"Wait, you took her up on the sex offer" Marissa said frowning and Alex looked at her and laughed

"That was the offer you thought she gave me but remember, she actually wanted to tutor me in maths cause I suck" Alex said barely concealing a grin

"Oh, right" Marissa said blushing slightly "anyway..." Marissa said trailing off

"So, why is your mum angry at you?" Alex asked getting the subject away from herself "did you tell her you have another girlfriend?" Alex asked mockingly

"No, I'm with Ryan... but she might have found out you were back in town and we were hanging out..."

"You told her?" Alex asked in disbelief "of all the people you could have told you tell her? I mean you could have told Seth or summer and then at least they wouldn't want to hunt me down-"

"I didn't tell her" Marissa defended herself "although if I had have know in would make her so angry I might have, just so I could see her face" Marissa paused "no, she was actually told by one of her friends who must have seen us shopping"

"Oh..." Alex said lamely "so things aren't so good in the Marissa - Julie world?" Alex asked already knowing the answer

"No, but it never is" Marissa said truthfully

"Maybe you shouldn't be around me then" Alex said hoping that Marissa wouldn't say it was a good idea

"No, I like being around you so, screw her" Marissa said

"Or do you just like it because it makes her mad?" Alex asked the other girl

"No, that's just a bonus" Marissa laughed

"What's a bonus?" Jodie asked joining into the conversation

"Nothing" Alex said as she knew Jodie wasn't all that fond of Marissa

"Right..." Jodie said unconvinced but continued writing down the notes that their teacher was giving them

"We should probably start..." Alex said trailing off and Marissa nodded and they began to write down the notes

"Ok so I guess I will see you all on Monday since I'm going to be at work on Saturday and Sunday" Alex said to the others as they left the class and walked in separate directions to their cars except for Jodie who was walking with Alex

"So, why were you so angry earlier" Jodie asked and Alex looked at her with a face that said it should be obvious but Jodie continued to look at her for answers as they got into the car

"I know you don't like Marissa all that much -" Alex said and Jodie scoffed "but it would be kind of nice if you didn't attack her or her boyfriend..." Alex said sadly

"That's it?" Jodie asked in bewilderment "that's why you were like that? You really need to get over her" Jodie said

"Yeah, well you need to learn that you can't just say whatever you want about people" Alex said getting more irritated by the minute

"Come on Alex, I get you like her from your whole speech yesterday but you have to move on" Jodie said emphasising her point as they pulled up to their apartment and they both got out Alex slamming her door angrily

"Look, were not talking about this, ok. Yesterday didn't happen, so don't mention it again Alex said as she walked into the apartment and then into her room without another word to Jodie

"Fine. Stay in there and sulk" Jodie mumbled as she sat down and watched the TV.

**Ok end of chapter 8**

**Reviews are good and like I said at the start I probably won't get another chapter done for like a week or two so bare with me**

**Thanks for all those who review**

**And the poll is still up on my page thing**

**:)**


	9. Whats Going On?

**Ok so I got this done quicker than I thought I would so tada chapter 9 is here lol**

**And also so far summer is in the lead by a lot in the poll on my page so I think after the next chapter goes up I'm going to close it so if you want to have your say go and vote**

**Anyways on with chapter 9**

**Chapter 9**

Saturday came and Alex and Jodie hadn't talked all Friday night as both of them were stubborn and didn't want to apologise but they couldn't avoid each other in the morning as they both needed to get ready for the day ahead of them

"Hey" Alex said as she walked past Jodie and grabbing a shirt from the basket and putting it on

"Hey, so last night..." Jodie said trailing off not sure what to say

"Doesn't matter, we good?" Alex asked

"Ok, I'll try to be less offensive towards Marissa" Jodie said hoping this would make Alex happy

"Ok good" Alex said and smiled slightly "why are you up so early? It's Saturday" Alex said to Jodie

"Oh, Johnny wanted to leave at like 930 so we could get some food and then hang out at the beach for the rest of the day... I was outvoted so were leaving at 930" Jodie said pulling a face because she had to be up so early

"sucks for you" Alex said as she finished grabbing everything she needed for work "ok, well I've got to go now cause technically it's my first day and being late probably wouldn't look good" Alex finished as she walked over to the front door of the apartment

"See you later tonight" Jodie called out

"Yeah, see you" Alex called back as she walked out the door and got into her car and drove off to the Bait Shop

"Hey" Alex said to Joe as she entered the bait shop

"Hey Alex" Joe said as Alex walked over to him

"So what do you want me to do today?" Alex asked

"You still remember how to order new stock?" Joe asked already assuming that she did

"Yeah" Alex said glumly as this type of work always meant it would be a long day

"ok, good" Joe said as he grabbed his jacket "well just check what stock need replacing and order it in and then you can just make sure the place is clean for tonight and also open the boxes out the back and put the new stock out. So you probably won't need to stay past 5. Just make sure you lock up when you leave, the keys are in the room" he said as he began to walk towards the doors to leave

"Where are you going?" Alex asked

"I'm going, you're here now so I don't need to be" he smiled and then walked out the door

_Oh great 8 hours of working alone ordering new stock and opening boxes_ Alex thought as she walked over to begin checking what stock was needed.

After about three hours of going through the stock and marking down the stock that was needed Alex began to fill out the forms to order in the new stock which took about another hour. After she had finished that she began opening the boxes and putting out stock for tonight which took about an hour and a half which meant Alex still had about 2 and a half hours left until her shift was over and could go home

"Hey" Alex heard a voice from the door and she lifted her head up from the table as she was surprised to hear this voice

"Hi" Alex said confused as to why Marissa was here

"So how's work been so far?" Marissa asked Alex as she sat down next to her

"Pretty boring actually and I've done everything already so I was just going to sit here and do nothing" Alex said "so what brings you here?" Alex asked Marissa "weren't you kind of grounded" Alex said hoping that Marissa hadn't done anything stupid

"Oh, right. Well my mother decided to go out to a spa today and no one was home so I just left and came here" Marissa said

"And you didn't think to go visit Ryan?" Alex asked suspiciously

"He has a biology test on Monday, I didn't want to disturb him" Marissa said straightforwardly

"Ryan studies?" Alex asked

"Yeah he does, I'm guessing you don't." Marissa said playfully

"No, not so much" Alex said "probably one of the reasons i never got very far in school" Alex said smiling

"Maybe" Marissa said

"You know when your mum finds out your not at home she's going to like go crazy, right?" Alex said and Marissa replied by shrugging her shoulders as if to say it doesn't matter

"Oh well, I would probably end up in trouble either way at least this way I get to go out" Marissa said

"Well you could have gone out to the beach with Johnny, Cassey, chilli and Jodie. Rather than coming here and being bored" Alex said lightly

"I get the feeling Jodie doesn't exactly like me, so this was a better idea" Marissa said smiling

"Fair enough, so what time is your mum supposed to come back from her spa day?" Alex asked

"Around 5 I think" Marissa said and Alex checked her phone for the time

"Wow, that went quick it's already 4 15 so if I were you I would be going back, since Julie isn't exactly happy with you right now" Alex said

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Marissa asked playfully as she stood up

"No, definatly not. This day has been a lot better since you got here" Alex said before thinking and then mentally cursed herself

"Ok, well I guess your right I should probably get going" Marissa said and Alex walked with her over to the door

"So I guess I will see you on Monday at school" Alex said as she opened the door for Marissa

"Yeah, I'll see you then" Marissa said and walked out the door and Alex shut it slowly

The rest of Alex's shift was spent throwing paper balls into the bin as she tried to keep herself entertained and as soon as it was 5 Alex grabbed the keys and locked the doors , got into her car and drove home where she saw Jodie was already home and was watching TV

"Oh, um, some girl amber called and asked if she could come over earlier" Jodie said as Alex walked into the house

"Oh ok, what did you say?"Alex asked as she sat down next to Jodie

"I said she could" Jodie responded

"Oh, and what would you have done if I had to work till 7?" Alex questioned Jodie

"I would have entertained her, obviously" Jodie said smirking

"ok first of no, because she talks to much so you would get to frustrated before anything happened and secondly no because she's my tutor and I don't want you corrupting her" Alex said and she got up to get herself a drink

"Ok fine, I won't entertain her" Jodie said sadly as Alex sat back down

"So what time did she say she was coming over?" Alex asked Jodie

"I think she said like 5 30 ish" Jodie replied as she flicked the station and they heard a knock on the door

"Which is now I guess" Alex said as she got up to answer the door

"Hey" Alex said as she opened the door and amber was there

"Hey" amber said

"So, come in" Alex said as she moved out of the way

"Ok" amber said as she walked in and Alex shut the door behind her

"So do you want food or a drink?" Alex asked amber

"No, I'm good" she said as she went to sit down on the lounge

"I don't think we should do the whole tutoring me out here" Alex said "Jodie is there and she will try to get you to have sex with her, therefore it's probably safer in my room" Alex said and amber got back up and followed Alex into her room

"So, who's Jodie" amber asked "I mean I saw her, so I know who she is I just mean who is she to you?"

"Jodie is... complicated" Alex said "but the short version is that she's my ex and now just a friend" Alex said honestly as they both sat down on the floor

"Is that a problem?" Alex asked as amber didn't say anything

"No, definatly not" amber said and smiled "anyway how about we start with some easy maths like Pythagoras theorem"

"A what theorem?" Alex asked

"It's how you find the hypotenuse of the triangle" amber said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Hy – what now?" Alex asked again confused

"Um... the long side of the triangle" amber said

"Oh, that's all you had to say" Alex said "so how do we find it?" Alex asked amber

"Ok" amber said and handed Alex a piece of paper with questions on them on finding the hypotenuse "so, we use the formula a2+b2c2 and then you just square root the answer you get

"ok..." alex said "so whats a and whats b?" alex asked looking at her paper in confusion

"its just the two sides that are given" amber said annd pointed them out on the first question "so do you want to try to do them?" she asked alex

"well i guess that was the point of this whole thing" alex said and she began working on the questions

"so, are you seeing anyone?" amber asked alex

"uh... is this a maths question?" alex asked amber unsure of what was going on

"no, never mind" amber said

"uh, ok" alex said and went back to her work

"but are you?" amber asked again and alex sighed

"no, im not" alex replied "but dont go setting me up with any of your friends or anything" alex finished

"i wasnt going to" amber said and smiled slightly

"good" alex said not noticing this "ok i want a drink so do you want one?"

"what do you have?" amber asked

"hmm probably beer and soda, your pick" alex asked as she stood at her bedroom door

"um i think i'll have soda" amber said

" i guess i will too then" alex said and she walked to get the drinks

"so here you go" alex said as she walked back into the room and tossed the can to amber

"ok, now i cant drink it or it will spill on the floor" amber said as she placed the can on the floor to let it settle and alex shrugged as she opened her drink and began drinking

"ok, so im just going to come out and say it" amber said and alex raised her eyebrown but continued drinking

" i think i like you" amber said and alex spat out her drink in shock

"uh - what? Um wait there for a second i have to get something to clean this up" alex said and went to get a sponge

"ok, so, um what?" alex asked again as she began wiping at the floor

"um, i dunno i guess i like you, i mean i dunno" amber said as she wasnt to sure what to say

"and here was was worried jodie would corupt you" alex mumbled more to herself than to amber

"what?" amber asked

"nothing, why? I'm not even nice to you. I think i threatened that i was going to punch you and get myself suspened if you didnt stop talking to me" alex said still trying to figure out what was going on

"yeah but i'm sure you have a softer side" amber said

"no, no i dont, i'm like that all the time" alex said and then there was a knock at her window which was covered by blinds and anber looked at alex in confision

" i dunno" alex replied to ambers look and walked over to the widonw and moved the blinds and saw marissa and alex opened the window

"what are you doing?" alex asked marissa who was outside her window with a bag full of things

"why is she here?" amber asked obviously not to pleased about this interuption

"i dont know" alex said turining her attention to amber "look can we have this conversation tomorrow?" alex said and grabbed a peice if paper and write down her number and then turned to marissa "and you come meet me at the front door

"no, jodies in there" marissa said

"yes, so?" alex asked trying to keep up with everything going on

"ill wait here" marissa said simply

"fine, wait there i'll be back soon." Alex said and shut the window then turned her attention to amber

"ok look" alex said leading amber to the door but was cut off mid sentance

" i thought you said u werent seeing anyone" amber asked obviously upset

"i'm not" alex said looking at amber in confusion

"then why is marissa here?" amber asked

" i dont know..." alex said getting annoyed "look call me tomorrow, she said handing the peice of paper over to amber, its my mobile so you dont have to talk to jodie, but call me after 4 cause i finish work then, ok?" alex finished and amber looked upset

"ok, i'll ring you tomorrow" amber said as she walked out of alex's apartment and alex closed the door and lent back and sighed in frustration and remembered she still had marissa waiting outside her window

"um, why were you rushing her out of the house?" jodie asked "shes hot" and alex just shook her head and walked into her room and shut the door behind her and walked over to the vindow and opened it again

"so what are you doing here?" alex asked curiously

"can i come in?" marissa asked hopefully

" what, i said like a minute ago to go to the door and u said no cause jodie is here-" alex exclaimed but was cut off

"i meant can i come through the window because i dont want jodie asking questions" marissa said

"fine, get a box or something so you can climb in" alex said and she walked over to her bed as marissa found a box to stand on and she climbed through the window

"good thing you wore pants, otherwise that would have been more dificult" alex said pointing out the obvious

"yeah..." marissa said joining alex on the bed

"ok, so why are you here with a bag full of what i assume to be clothes" alex said wanting to find out exactly what was going on

"well, i got home and my mother was already there" marissa said and alex could already see where this was going "so the door was locked and i knocked on it and she opened it but wouldnt let me in and she had alread packed a bag of things for me, she asked me where i had been and i told her i had just been out and about" marissa paused

"oh, and then what?" alex asked raising her eyebrow

"well then she asked me if i had been with you" marissa said " and i told her no, but then she said i was lying so the i might have said i was sleeping with you because i was angry at her and thats the basics of why i'm here" marissa finished

"so, why here?" alex asked "shes going to get more angry because your here and you also have a boyfriend, you know, that ryan guy you left me for" alex said out of frustration

" no i dont, i went to see him and because i had been sitting down at the beach for an hour my mother had already gone to see him and since he didnt even know you were back in town he was pretty angry so we broke up and summers dad is kind of having this thing with my mum so i couldnt go there..." marissa trailed off " and i didnt leave you for ryan, you left me for L.A" marissa said in retaliation

"because you slept in a tent with ryan and didnt tell me about it!" alex said as she started to get more angry

"ok fine, whatever." Marissa said and paused "ok, we need to calm down, i'm sorry i just came over, but i need a place to stay for a few days" marissa paused "so can i stay here?"

"fine, you can have my bed and i'll sleep on the couch" alex said

"no, you can keep your bed i'll stay on the couch" marissa said

"thats not a good idea, jodie probably wont be to pleased that your staying here so its safer for you in my room"

"we'll then we can share your bed, it fitst two people-" marissa began but alex cut her off

"also not a good idea" alex said

"why not? We used to" marissa said

"yeah when we were dating" alex stated

"so, we can still share a bed" marissa said trying to get alex to agree

"its not a good idea" alex reapeated again

"and why not" marissa said trying to get an answer out of alex as alex got more and more frustrated

"i'm sleeping on the couch" alex said avoiding the question

"why?"marissa asked again

"can you just leave it" alex asked getting more frustrated

"no, why"

"you really want to know why?" alex asked angrily and marissa nodded

"yeah, i do"

"fine, i'm not over you!" alex said angrily "after about half a year im still not over you! So thats why its not a good idea, ok?" alex said as she walked out of the room and slamed the door

"hey, alex you ok?" jodie asked alex as she grabbed the spare sheet as they only had one

"marissas staying here for a couple of days in my room, and i'm sleeping on the couch" alex said simply and put the sheet on the couch that jodie wasnt sitting on

"um, why is marissa staying here?" jodie asked confused

"long story, one that involves marissa getting kicked out of home and not telling ryan i was in town" alex said as she sat on the couch

"oh... what about that summer girls house?" jodie asked trying to find away to get rid of marissa

"summers dad has a thing with julie aparently" alex stated

"oh..." jodie said

"so anyway" alex said trying to change the subject "whats the time?" alex asked as she couldnt be bothered to check the time herself

"its about 10" jodie said "how did she get in i didnt see her come in the door, i just saw you trying to get rid of amber" jodie finished

"marissa climbed through my window" alex stated

"right, well im going to go to bed and leave you to do whatever you want" jodie said as she got up and walked into her room

Alex laid on the couch for an hour trying to keep warm but couldnt get to sleep because it was to cold and she only had a sheet to use

"hey" a voice called out and they walked over and sat down on the other couch

"why aren't you asleep" alex asked marissa

"couldnt sleep" marissa said plainly

"why not?" alex asked

" i felt bad. Its freezing out here" marissa said to alex

"no its not" alex asked trying to stop herself from shivering

"just come share the bed alex" marissa said getting up and walking over to alex and grabbing her hand to get her up

"fine..." alex said "but only because i didnt think about how cold it would be" alex said as she got up and walked to her room with marissa

**Ok i'm going to end it there because this chapter got kind of long without me continuing any further so yeah tell me what you think of it and i hope you liked it**

**Review rieview review :)**

**And also dont forget to vote on the poll on my page if you havent already**


	10. And Its Rolling

**Ok and the second of my stories to actually get to that 2 digit figure of 10 chapters lol yay for me and yay for the people who read this and and even bigger yay to those that review :)**

**Anyway in a couple of days im going to close the pool on my page and then thats going to be the way the story turns cause its prety unanomus in who you want together lol anyway.. on with the chapter**

**Chapter 10**

"Ok so I think this will work best if you stay far over that side of the bed and I stay far over this side" Alex said and Marissa got into the bed and got as far as she could to the left side of the bed

"This good?" Marissa asked

"Yeah" Alex said but still didn't get in the bed

"Are you planning on getting in the bed?" Marissa asked mockingly

"Yes, eventually" Alex said

"Look, we've shared a bed before-"Marissa said but was cut off by Alex

"Yeah and like I said we were dating then" Alex said

"Have you ever thought that I might still like you?" Marissa asked Alex

"I – I can't do this now Marissa, It's too hard" Alex said and Marissa frowned

"Why not? Are you dating Amber now?" Marissa questioned sounding resentful

"What? No! Did you not here what I said before?" Alex said beginning to get frustrated again

"Yeah, but one day your all like 'Marissa light a fire' so that you can get away from her and then the next your talking to her" Marissa said bitterly

"I wasn't talking to her, I asked her to tutor me for maths" Alex said defensively

"Same difference" Marissa said

"What does it matter to you anyway" Alex said seriously

"I – I don't know" Marissa said "I just don't like her"

"That doesn't make sense" Alex stated "you don't even know her" Alex said who was now moving around the room

"Well what were you talking about before I got here and why is she ringing you tomorrow" Marissa said who was now sitting up on the edge of Alex's bed

"It's complicated" Alex said

"Well uncomplicated it" Marissa said

"Why don't you uncomplicated what's going on between you and Ryan" Alex said angrily "you were going out with him yet you're always coming to see me, why? I'm not someone you can come run to when your life sucks, ok" Alex said and began to walk towards the door to get out but Marissa jumped of the bed and stood in front of the door

"Oh no you don't, you're not running away again when you think things are too hard. We're doing this properly, right now" Marissa said and folded her arms

"What do you mean running away again-" Alex went to ask but was cut off

"Do you not remember leaving without a word apart from that little speech at the beach where you tried to get Ryan beat up?" Marissa said and Alex looked at her confused "you ran away because it was too hard-"but Alex cut her off

"I did not run away, I left because I couldn't stand watching you leave me slowly everyday as you moved back closer to Ryan" Alex said " I wasn't going to stick around and watch you leave me" Alex said angrily

"Well you should have fought for me" Marissa said "you should have stayed around and fought for me"

"I'm not going to fight a losing battle Marissa" Alex said "now will you move out of the way"

"No." Marissa said simply

"No?" Alex asked Marissa

"No, were not done" Marissa said

"I think we are" Alex said

"No, I don't want it to be done" Marissa said and Alex looked at her confused

"Marissa, what are you talking about-?"Alex said but was cut off

"Us, I don't want us to be done" Marissa said

"Marissa" Alex sighed "I can't do this now"

"Why not?" Marissa asked looking slightly disappointed

"Because, I can't go through it all again, and you just broke up with Ryan and a lot of things" Alex said

"But you won't go through it again, when you came back into town I wanted to break up with Ryan and when you left I knew I had made a mistake choosing Ryan, I don't want him, I want you" Marissa said honestly

"You wanted me then too, but it still happened" Alex said and Marissa moved away from the door and got back into bed

"Alex..." Marissa said pleadingly "just- just think about it, ok?"

"Ok" Alex said quietly and also got into the bed and they both as far away from each other as possible but Alex now wished Marissa wouldn't listen to her and would move over from the side of the bed she was on.

The next morning Alex awoke to find Marissa's arm wrapped around her and she smiled to herself and then felt Marissa move so she assumed she was awake and Alex lay still wanting to enjoy the moment for as long as she could before Marissa moved away from her. But unlike what Alex expected Marissa to do she just held onto Alex tighter which caused Alex to smile but she knew she should let the other girl know she was awake

"Hey" Alex said quietly to Marissa

"Oh you're awake" Marissa said but still didn't move away from Alex "oh, um do you want me to go back to the other side of the bed?"

"Uh – no, its fine" Alex said

"So have you thought about what I said?" Marissa asked putting her head on Alex's shoulder

"I – I don't know" Alex said "maybe wait a while see what happens?" she said

"Oh..." Marissa said

"Oh?" Alex asked Marissa curiously

"I dunno I was kind of hoping for more than that" Marissa said

"Oh" Alex said

"Yeah, oh" Marissa said and got up

"It doesn't mean no" Alex said "it just means – I'm not sure what it means actually"

"Well do you want to or not?" Marissa asked

"It's not that simple" Alex said "look Marissa, I do still want an us... I just don't know when"

"Why can't it be now?" Marissa asked as she came and sat down on the bed next to Alex

"Because, I'm not ready to get hurt again" Alex said "and you just broke up with Ryan, but mostly because I'm not sure if were ready for this, to let go of what happened yet or at least I know I'm not yet, ok, so friends for now?" Alex said even though she wanted more but knew that they needed some time to sort out issues

"Ok, friends" Marissa said and laid back on the bed and Alex grabbed her things to get changed for work after Alex had finished getting ready for work she came back into her room

"This isn't me saying no, it's me saying to wait" Alex smiled "I have to get to work now but I'll be back around 4 or something. maybe earlier so I'll see you then" Alex said and tentatively moved in to kiss Marissa on the cheek which cause Marissa to smile

"So I'll see you later" Alex repeated again and smiled as she saw Marissa smiling and then Alex was out the door

**Marissa's POV (Alex is at work and its boring)**

Marissa lay in bed for a little while longer but decided she should probably get up and have a shower. After Marissa had a shower she got changed into one of the few clothing items Julie had packed for her in the bag and then went into the kitchen to get breakfast but saw that Jodie was already up

"You want anything?" she heard Jodie say

"What?" Marissa asked

"Food, do you want food?" Jodie asked Marissa

"Uh toast is good" Marissa said sitting down

"Ok, bread is over there and the toaster is there help yourself" Jodie said while walking over to the couch "oh and the spreads are in the cupboard" Jodie added as she sat down

"And here I was thinking you would actually be nice" Marissa said not caring if Jodie heard

"I am, if I wasn't I would have grabbed your stuff and kicked you out, but for some reason Alex is letting you stay for a while so as long as you don't get in my way were fine" Jodie said who was now watching TV while eating her breakfast so Marissa stayed at the kitchen and ate hers and then went back into Alex's room hoping to avoid Jodie for the rest of the day. Marissa then grabbed her phone and rand summer

"Hello?" summers voice answered from the phone

"Hey sum" Marissa said

"Hey coop, so I heard what happened, where did you stay all night? Because Seth said Ryan wasn't too happy with you and you left and no one knew where you'd gone, don't tell me you stayed at Johnny's Ryan would be even angrier if he found that out-" summer said and was cut f by Marissa before she could say anything more

"Summer, calm down, you need to give me time to answer" Marissa said

"Right" summer replied "so where'd you stay?" summer asked again but this time waited for an answer

"I stayed at Alex's" Marissa replied waiting for summer's response

"You mean Alex, girl Alex?" summer questioned

"Yeah" Marissa replied

"Since when has she been back in town?" summer asked curiously

"Um since about Wednesday, didn't Ryan tell you she was back?" Marissa asked summer

"No, is that why he was mad? And why didn't you tell me if you knew she was back since Wednesday?" summer asked curiously

"It didn't come up?" Marissa said sheepishly

"Whatever, anyway we'll talk about that later, why did you go to Alex's if Ryan was like 'grrr' about it all" summer asked

"We broke up anyway, I've wanted to for a while-" Marissa was cut off by summer

"A while as in since Wednesday?" summer asked

"No before that, ever since the trey incident maybe even before" Marissa replied

"Oh" summer said and then Marissa heard another voice through the phone

"Where is she?" Seth asked summer but Marissa also heard him

"Uh, she's at Alex's" summer said a bit unsure whether she should have told him or not

"She went to L.A?" Seth asked again

"No, Alex is back in Newport, idiot" summer said and through something at Seth which Marissa heard hit him

"Alex is back, awesome!" Seth exclaimed and Marissa laughed at his reaction "get Marissa to ask Alex if we can hang out"

"Marissa, Seth wants to know if we can hang out with you and Alex one day" summer asked Marissa

"Uh, she's not home right now but I'm pretty sure she will be cool with it" Marissa said "when she gets home I'll ask her and get back to you"

"She said Alex isn't home but she will get back to us when she finds out" summer told Seth and Seth did a little celebration dance while sitting down

"So" summer said turning her attention away from Seth "is Alex why your mum kicked you out?"

"Yeah, pretty much I'll tell you it all when we hang out, um but just a question, are you at Seth's?"

"Yeah, why?" summer asked

"Where's Ryan?" Marissa asked summer

"he's in the pool house, brooding or whatever it is he does" summer replied "anyway I'd better get going because Seth wants to go out shopping for comic books and I just want to go shopping" summer laughed "so we have to go, call me later about the hanging out, ok."

"ok we'll I might go back to bed anyway because I cant leave Alex's room unless I want to interact with Jodie or be in awkward silence the whole time, so later sum" Marissa said

"Bye coop" summer said and Marissa hung up and lay back on the bed and looked at the time it was now about 11 in the morning and Marissa soon fell back asleep

When Marissa woke up it was about 330 and it was because her phone began ringing

"Hello?" Marissa said yawning

"Marissa?" the voice questioned and Marissa knew exactly who it was

"Hi mum" Marissa said in a bored tone

"So, I was wondering when you were coming home" Julie asked her daughter

"I don't think I am" Marissa said "you kind of kicked me out, but I'll drop bye later and pick up the rest of my stuff tomorrow after school"

"Well your sister will be coming home soon in about a week so would like you to spend some time with her" Julie stated

"Ok, well give her my number when she gets in and I will meet up with her, but I'm not coming home" Marissa stated and there was a long pause

"Ok fine, but you will eventually come home" Julie said

"Maybe" Marissa said once again in a bored tone "anyway mum, I've got to go, stuff to do" Marissa said and hung up and she was now feeling hungry but didn't want to go out of the room so she sat in Alex's room listening to music for about half an hour until she couldn't wait any longer to get food

"Hey Jodie" Marissa said "do you have anything I could eat?" Marissa asked

"Yeah, there's chips in the cupboard if you want them" Jodie said who was too busy on the phone to be rude to Marissa and Marissa walked over to the cupboard and grabbed the bag of chips and went into Alex's room and laid back down on the bed to eat the chips

"Hey" Marissa heard Alex from the door way

"Hey, there, you have fun at work?" Marissa said already knowing the answer

"No, not really" Alex said and laid down on the bed and grabbed a chip out of the bag "anyway, did you stay in here the whole day?" Alex questioned Marissa

"Well not the whole day..." Marissa said "I came out for breakfast. And to get these" Marissa said gesturing towards the chips and Alex smirked

"You didn't want to talk with Jodie, did you?" Alex asked

"It wasn't on my to do list" Marissa said and Alex's phone began ringing

"Uh I think it's probably amber, I told her to ring me after work" Alex said and she picked up the phone and Marissa stayed on the bed

"Uh hey" Alex said into the phone

"Hey" amber said and there was a long pause

"So, um about yesterday-" Alex said but was cut off

"Yeah, I meant what I said, I do like you"

"Um, well that's um great but I'm – um – it's complicated" Alex stated

"What's complicated?" amber asked Alex

"Um..." Alex said not completely happy about having this conversation in front of Marissa "I'm not over someone, so I'm not going to lead you on or anything" Alex said and took a moment to look over to Marissa who had a smirk on her face and Alex looked away and turned her attention back to the conversation

"Oh..., but you're not seeing anyone?" amber asked sounding slightly upset

"No, not-"but suddenly Alex was cut off

"Oh god – Alex – don't stop" Marissa moaned loudly so that amber could hear over the phone and Alex looked at Marissa stunned but also slightly amused and almost forgot she was on the phone

"Who was that?" amber asked angrily

"Uh – my roommate" Alex said quickly

"You mean Jodie? You're having _sex_ with Jodie?"

"I- what - no" Alex said and went to try to explain but was once again cut off by Marissa who was still sitting on the edge of the bed

"God – Alex – you feel so good" Marissa moaned again so amber would hear and now Alex was just bewildered by the events that were unfolding

"What the hell! You know what, I don't care" amber said angrily and hung up on Alex and Alex turned to Marissa who was smiling innocently at Alex

"What?" Marissa said innocently

"You know what" Alex said who laid down on the bed and sighed "Now I probably have no maths tutor"

"Why cause you were having 'sex'?" Marissa asked confused

"No, because now she thinks I was lying to her" Alex stated

"Why? Does this have to do with what you two were talking about yesterday?" Marissa asked

"Yeah, she told me she liked me after i'd told her I wasn't seeing anyone and well you get the main idea" Alex stated

"Oh" Marissa paused, "I knew there was a reason I didn't like her" Marissa said

"Marissa" Alex sighed

"Ok fine, no jokes then"

"You're not joking though are you" Alex said

"No, not really" Marissa said and laid down next to Alex and cuddled up to her

"Hmm" Alex said "this is kind of nice" and she lent her head above Marissa's

"Yeah" Marissa said "this is the safest I've felt since – since trey happened" Marissa said and Alex wrapped her arm around Marissa

"good." Alex said simply and kissed Marissa on the top of the head and they both drifted off to sleep

**Ok so now the ball is rolling lol anyway I hope you liked it and it would be greatly appreciated if you review :)**

**Also like I said at the top I'm going to take the poll down in a couple of days so this is your last chance to vote on what you want to happen**

**And thanks to everyone who reviews and reads this i think it has helped me get to chapter 10 without givining up haha so as I said reviews are greatly appreciated :D**


	11. To Hell We Ride

**Ok and onto chapter 11 haha and I'm still enjoying writing this story its awesome I'm surprised with myself because normally I get bored with things so easily lol although I have formulated another malex story idea but I don't think I'll write that till this one and my other one are done or one of them is done cause it's hard enough writing two and being in the last year of school.**

**Anyway the poll is now closed and it looks like Jodie and summer are going to get together at some point in this story **

**Ok and chapter 11 starts... now**

Alex again woke up with Marissa close to her but this time Marissa had her arm draped around Alex's mid drift and had her head resting on Alex's shoulder Alex looked at the time and saw that they only had 30 minutes to get ready for school

"Hey Marissa, we have got to get up, we have to get to school within 30 minutes" Alex stated and got up

"Do we have to" Marissa said sleepily "it was nice before you got up" Marissa said

"yeah, but I already suck at maths and I have a long lesson today, and thanks to you and your acting- I will call it- amber probably won't try to talk to me so I might learn something

"Fine, at least you go to school now" Marissa laughed and got up "can I borrow some clothes, my mum didn't give me much to work with" Marissa said looking over at her bag

"Yeah, that's fine, pick what you want" Alex said and rushed off into the bathroom to have a quick shower while Marissa picked out the clothes. Once Alex was out of the shower and dressed she told Marissa -who had just finished eating- that she could use the shower and Marissa grabbed the clothes and went into the bathroom

"So last night sounded fun or actually it was the afternoon but that doesn't really matter" Jodie said looking at Alex waiting for details

"Oh god..." Alex said "you were in the lounge room weren't you..." Alex stated knowing that Jodie wasn't going to believe any explanation that she gave

"Yeah..." Jodie said smirking

"We didn't do anything" Alex said

"Didn't sound like that" Jodie said and raised her eyebrows

"I was on the phone to amber and Marissa decided to get her off the phone she would act like we were having sex while I was on the phone" Alex said honestly but knew that Jodie wouldn't believe it anyway

"Yeah, right" Jodie said "it's ok, I know what really happened"

"If you say so..." Alex said as Marissa came out of the bathroom

"Ok well we had better get going" Alex said and the three of them got in Alex's car and they drove to school and met up with chilli, Cassey and Johnny but didn't have time to talk as they all had to go to their classes but then they all met up in their third class and Marissa and Alex began talking quietly

"hey, when you were at work I rang summer and Seth wants to hang out with us, which actually means you but I think summer would find it weird if it was just you Seth and summer so they want to know when they can hang out with us" Marissa said

"After school today?" Alex offered

"Oh also, my mum rang-" Marissa said but was cut off

"What did she want?" Alex asked curiously

"She wanted me to go back home"

"I think you should" Alex said and Marissa got a slightly hurt look on her face "I just mean that last time you moved in it didn't go so well so... I think maybe you should move back in with your mum" Alex finished

"Oh, ok" Marissa said slightly happier with this answer "well then we can't hang with Seth and summer today anyway because I'm going to have to go over there and listen to the longest lecture in the world" Marissa said and Alex laughed slightly

"again, just remember my technique, about telling her you'll give her idea some thought, you discovered that it works so why not use it" Alex said and Marissa smiled

"I guess you're right, anyway what about Tuesday after school to met with Seth and summer?" Marissa asked

"Yeah, it sounds good to me, not like I have anything to do around here anyway" Alex stated

"Ok cool, I will ring summer later and tell her" Marissa said and then turned the conversation back to going back to her mums

"Can you give me a lift to my mum this afternoon?" Marissa asked Alex

"As long as I don't have to go in, then yeah, I can give you a lift" Alex said

"I think that even if you wanted to my mum wouldn't let you come into the house" Marissa said

"This is probably true, so was that all she said? For you to come back home?" Alex asked Marissa

"Oh, she said my sisters coming back home now, in like a week" Marissa paused and continued "I think that's more so why she wants me to come home" Marissa stated and Alex looked at her with a slightly puzzled look on her face

"You have a sister?" Alex asked as this had never come up in any conversation before

"Yeah Kaitlin, she's my little sister, we don't talk much" Marissa stated

"Explains why I haven't heard about her" Alex said

"Yeah, and now mum has this idea that I will help her get settled in Newport" Marissa said "but I don't think Kaitlin will really care either way"

"Well, maybe it will be a good thing for you, I mean I'm sure she's grown up from when you last saw her" Alex stated

"That doesn't mean she grew up well" Marissa stated

"Ok... but I think you should give her a chance before you go all anti little sister" Alex said to Marissa as they got up to leave the class as the bell had just gone "anyway, I'll see you guys at lunch" Alex said to the whole group as they all split up to go to their separate classes.

The next class went by quickly and Alex was once again with her friends but was now outside eating lunch with them rather than being in a class.

"So how was your weekend?" Johnny asked Alex

"It was alright, actually it was pretty good apart from bits and pieces" Alex said "how was yours?"

"Oh well the beach was awesome, there were some pretty good waves happening, it was too bad you had to work" Johnny said "and Jodie was scoping out some of Newport's girls"

"That doesn't surprise me" Alex stated

"So what did you do?" Johnny asked Marissa

"oh, I visited Alex at work, then got kicked out of my house by my mum then broke up with Ryan and climbed through Alex's window and am now currently at Alex's and Jodie's but I'm going back home this afternoon" Marissa said "so overall not to bad for me" Marissa laughed

"What you got kicked out?" Cassey said "I thought she only ever threatened you with that?" she asked

"Well she found out Alex was back and I was talking with her so she wasn't too happy" Marissa said

"You mum doesn't like Alex then?" chilli said

"I think that's an understatement, when I told her about me and Alex last year I think she was wishing I would go back with DJ – our gardener" Marissa said "and she really didn't like him either"

"Did she kick you out then?" Cassey asked

"More or less" Marissa said "it seems I only get kicked out when Alex is in town" Marissa said smiling

"And you and Ryan are over? Like definatly over?" Johnny asked Marissa

"yep, over for good" Marissa paused for a moment but then continued "and week ago my mum probably would have been wanting me to break up with him, but now that Alex is back in Newport she will probably beg me to go back with Ryan" Marissa said and rolled her eyes

"Julie cooper really doesn't like you, does she Alex?" Johnny asked

"No, not really" Alex said with a bored tone

"Not the easiest enemy to have..." Johnny trailed off "so your moving back in?" Johnny asked Marissa

"Oh yeah, she rang me up yesterday and wanted me to go back home, and Kaitlin's coming back home, my sister" Marissa said at the confused faces they all had

"Oh..." chilli said "so do we get to meet her?"

"Hopefully not" Marissa said simply "me and her don't get along" Marissa said as they looked at her for an explanation

"Oh... alright then" chilli said

"Oh hey Johnny" Alex said "can you drop Jodie home today? Because I've got to take Marissa back to her place, so do you mind

"No, it's cool" Johnny said

"Does anyone bother to ask me if I want a lift home?" Jodie said sarcastically

"Fine, Jodie do you want to walk or get a lift with Johnny?" Alex asked rolling her eyes

"I'll take the lift with Johnny" Jodie said

"Ok, now that that's sorted..." Alex said trailing off as the end of lunch bell went "now I can go to maths and get the cold shoulder" Alex said standing up and walking off to maths. Alex arrived at the class and sat down in her usual spot next to amber

"Hey" Alex said attempting to engage in conversation

"Hi" amber said and turned away

"It really wasn't what it sounded like on the phone" Alex stated hoping she could get her maths tutor back "you didn't let me explain" and amber rolled her eyes

"Fine, explain" amber said and waited for Alex's explanation

"Uh well, you see it's just that when I tell you, you probably won't believe me anyway because... most normal people don't do this but it is Marissa we are talking about..." Alex said trailing off

"That was Marissa?" amber asked

"Yes but it wasn't what it sounded like, she just wanted to get you off the phone so..." Alex said trailing off again

"So she pretended to be having sex with you?" amber asked

"Yeah pretty much but-" Alex said but was cut off

"What is the deal with you two anyway? I mean she comes to your window at like 6 with a bag of things and you practically push me out the door" amber said

"Uh...you know how I said it was complicated" Alex said

"Yeah?" amber questioned

"Well, Marissa she's – she's my ex" Alex said

"You two dated?" amber asked

"Yeah" Alex nodded and it suddenly clicked with amber

"She's the one you're not over!" amber exclaimed

"Uh yeah..." Alex said "well anyway now you know the story so are you still going to help me with maths?" Alex asked

"Yeah, I guess" amber said

"So you're not mad anymore?" Alex asked surprised

"No, I'm still kind of upset, but you really do need help with maths" amber laughed

"Ok, I can live with that" Alex said

"So what day do you want to have your lesson?"

"Well I don't think I'm free till Wednesday, I have to meet up with some old friends" Alex said

"Wednesday is fine by me" amber said and the two girls began working on the work set for them

"Ok, I guess I'll see you on Wednesday since we don't have this tomorrow" amber said as the bell went and the two girls left the classroom

"Yeah, bye" Alex said and walked out of the school to meet with Marissa

"Hey" Marissa said as Alex came walking over to the car

"Hey, guess what" Alex said to Marissa

"What?" Marissa asked

"I still have my maths tutor" Alex said as the two girls hopped into the car and Alex drove off towards Marissa's and Marissa frowned at Alex's comment and Alex noticed

"I really need help with maths – that's all" Alex said

"Good" Marissa said

"Jealous Marissa, this is different" Alex stated "normally it's the other way around"

"Yeah well... I don't know..." Marissa said trailing off not sure of what to say to that

"You still live in the same place? Right?" Alex asked Marissa changing the subject

"Yeah" Marissa said and soon they were at her house

"Well here goes nothing" Marissa said looking vacantly at her house as she got out of the car

"Remember my technique" Alex called out to Marissa who continued to walk up to her front door

**Ok so that's the end of chapter 11 and like I said at the top of this chapter I've closed the poll - and 80 of people that voted wanted Jodie and summer together, so it looks like that's what's going to happen (sorry to those of you that didn't want that – but it won't be a main part anyway and majority rules) so yeah anyway continue to review it makes me happy lol**

**Also I got house season 4 on DVD, house is an awesome show and it's even better now that Olivia wilde is in it lol yay for Olivia haha :D**

**Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you will review**


	12. Days Of The Old

**Ok so chapter 12 now 'm back at school now cause my exams are over so my updates won't happen as much because I wont have as much time**

**Anyway I'll just continue with chapter 12**

"hey Marissa" Alex called out of the car " I was going to leave before your mum sees me and the car, so if anything goes wrong just call me ok?" Alex asked Marissa

"Yeah, that's fine, I'll call you later anyway" Marissa said and Alex waved to Marissa and drove off

Marissa then walked right up to the door and knocked on it and waited for her mum to come to the door

"Hi, Marissa!" Julie exclaimed and opened the door to let Marissa in "are you coming back home then?" Julie said getting to the point straight away

"Yeah actually" Marissa said

"Good i knew things wouldn't work out with you and Alex-" Julie said but was cut off by her daughter

"Alex and I weren't dating when you kicked me out, and the only reason I'm here is because Alex thinks it's a good idea for me to stay here with you" Marissa said

"Oh..." Julie said "well I don't want you around her anymore, go back with Ryan, he makes you happy" Julie said and Marissa rolled her eyes

"Ryan and I are done for good – and I haven't felt happy around him for a while" Marissa stated "but you don't notice this because you're too busy with your life, and if I'm going to move in here I want some rules" Marissa said and Julie stared at her in shock and anger

"Where do you get off telling me what to do" Julie said angrily

"Well its either I get the rules I want in this house or I'll just move back in with Alex" Marissa said knowing that Alex wouldn't want this to happen but also knew that Julie wouldn't want that to happen either so she would at least accept some of the things Marissa wanted

"Ok so you ready to hear what the conditions are for me to move back in?" Marissa said and Julie just glared at her daughter so Marissa continued

"Ok, Alex is allowed over, that's the first one" Marissa said

"Fine, but no sleepovers" Julie said "I don't trust her" and Marissa rolled her eyes again

"Ok fine no sleepovers here but I can stay at Alex's" Marissa said forcefully and Julie clenched her teeth

"You can go over there on Saturdays" Julie said but Marissa pulled 'as – if' face at her

"And Fridays" Marissa said forcefully

"Fine. Fridays and Saturdays" Julie said heatedly "but no more"

"ok, then when Alex does come over you be civil, you don't have to talk to her, actually i'd prefer it if you didn't, but if you do, it has to be civil" Marissa said

"no." Julie stated

"No?" Marissa asked

"No, it is still my house, I will treat her how I want to" Julie stated

"Ok then in my room you have to be civil towards her, otherwise I'll just slam the door in your face" Marissa said

"fine." Julie said irritated

"Ok, I think that's it" Marissa said and began to walk way

"No. that's not it, I have one rule, twice a week you have to do a family thing with Kaitlin whether it is watching a movie or going shopping" Julie stated and Marissa wanted to get angry but didn't

"I'll think about it" Marissa said and she walked up the stairs and into her room and left her mum looking like she had been slapped across the face

_That went pretty good_ Marissa thought to herself but then she heard footsteps coming up the stairs and towards her room

"I'm taking your iPod and your blackberry" Julie said as she walked over and grabbed them off Marissa's desk

"What? No! That's not fair!" Marissa exclaimed

"Do you want me to take your phone to?" Julie asked Marissa threateningly

"Fine take them" Marissa said angrily and slammed the door as Julie walked out and Marissa laid down on her bed and grabbed her phone out of her pocket and dialled Alex's number

"Hey" Alex said into the phone once she picked up

"Hey, so it didn't go to bad... there were a few casualties" Marissa said

"What?" Alex asked confused

"Well not casualties... but she has hostages" Marissa said and Alex was still confused

"She has hostages? I didn't think she was that crazy... but I guess I can be wrong" Alex stated

"Oh, the hostages aren't people" Marissa stated

"Oh... that makes more sense" Alex said

"She took my iPod and blackberry, it a good thing I have a phone as well as the blackberry, I might have to sleep with my phone now though, to make sure she doesn't take it" Marissa said half 

seriously "and I have to spend two days with Kaitlin when she gets home each week... so that kind of sucks" Marissa said

"It might be good for you, you haven't seen her in a while, you might get along" Alex said trying to get Marissa to see a good point about it

"You can tell you haven't met Kaitlin before" Marissa said laughing darkly

"She can't be that bad" Alex said

"Oh, I don't know... she comes pretty close to my mum in that department" Marissa stated

"Oh, no ones that bad" Alex said not believing Marissa about Kaitlin

"I said close, not the same" Marissa said "so what are you doing now?" Marissa asked Alex

"Nothing really. why?" Alex returned the question

"Come over" Marissa said

"You saw me like an hour ago" Alex said

"Yeah but I'm bored now, and it would make my mum know I'm not kidding about having you over it was one of my rules" Marissa said

"Rules? What other rules are there?"

"Well you're not allowed to sleep over here, but I can stay at yours on Fridays and Saturdays and then there that whole Kaitlin thing and you're allowed over here but she is allowed to be rude to you unless you're in my room" Marissa stated

"And you think I want to go to your house now that I know Julie can treat me like dirt..." Alex asked Marissa

"Well yeah, cause I'm here" Marissa said smiling and there was a pause

"Alright, can you try and answer the door so I don't have to talk to your mum"

"I'll try" Marissa said

"Ok I'll be over in like 10 minutes or so" Alex said and hung up the phone

**Alex's apartment**

"Hey Jodie, I'm going out for a while I should be back by 10" Alex said as she grabbed a jacket and her car keys

"Where are you going?" Jodie asked curiously

"Uh – Marissa's" Alex said

"Oh..." Jodie said and rolled her eyes

"I saw that" Alex exclaimed

"What, I'm just saying... if it was me I would be wanting action... not going to hang out at her house" Jodie said "that's all I'm saying"

"Ok, good for you" Alex said "anyway, I'll see you either later tonight or tomorrow morning" Alex said and left before Jodie could say anything else. Alex got into her car and drove over to Marissa's. Once she got there she hoped that Marissa would answer the door and she knocked on the door but much to the dismay of Alex Julie was the one that opened the door

"Oh, it's you" Julie said in disappointment

"Glad to see you to" Alex said sarcastically 'can I come in?"

"No." Julie said simply and didn't move but Marissa came down the stairs

"Oh, hey Alex" Marissa said "you can come in" Marissa said and Julie reluctantly moved aside to let Alex in and Alex walked in and followed Marissa up the stairs

"She's not sticking to the rules" Marissa said as she sat on her bed and Alex laughed slightly

"This is Julie cooper were talking about, you should have known better" Alex said

"Yeah, but you got in eventually" Marissa said

"This is true" Alex said

"You know you can sit down on the bed to... it won't hurt you" Marissa said mockingly and Alex glared at her but sat down on the bed

"Wow, your bed is a lot comfier than mine" Alex stated and laid back on it

"Well, I got this when you left, she was pretty happy then so she got me a lot of things" Marissa stated "we could test it out if you wanted Marissa smirked and straddled Alex who was in shock of what was happening

"Uh – not now" Alex said but Marissa stayed straddling Alex "Marissa I'm serious, your mum is down stairs and probably already wants to hit me over the head with some object that will hurt" Alex said but Marissa began to move in for a kiss but was stopped by a voice at the door

"Whoa... Marissa and... Blonde girl" the girl said from the door way and Marissa reluctantly got off of Alex

"Get out" Marissa said

"Nice welcome for your little sister that is" Kaitlin said and then turned her attention to Alex "and i guess you're the Alex my mum is complaining about to her friend on the phone"

"Yeah that would be me" Alex said defensively zipping her jacket back up "I'm guessing your Kaitlin" Alex said

"Yeah, you're not what I was expecting" Kaitlin said to Alex "when my mum was saying Alex I had an image of some big tall buff guy with tattoos that's all badass" Kaitlin said "but you probably have tattoos so I guess I got something right" and Alex raised her eyebrow and looked to Marissa for an explanation but didn't get one as Kaitlin then turned her attention back to Marissa

"oh also mum said she wanted us to 'hang out' tonight, but I'm happy for you to have sex with your girlfriend while I go chill in my room, I'll make sure my music is real loud" Kaitlin said and she left the room shutting the door behind her

"And that Alex is my little sister Kaitlin" Marissa said and sighed in frustration with her sister

"She's - well she's very uh blunt" Alex said "I should probably go" Alex said as she wasn't sure if she could handle being around Marissa alone in her bedroom and Alex got up

"No stay" Marissa said and grabbed onto Alex's hand "please?" Marissa looked up at Alex with puppy dog eyes

"No, not with the eyes again" Alex stated but sat down on the bed "So that's Kaitlin..." Alex stated "i thought she wasn't coming till next week?" Alex said to Marissa

"Yeah, so did I" Marissa said "my mum probably brought her back early just to annoy me" Marissa stated

"Is it working?" Alex asked

"Yeah, a bit" Marissa said "a couple more seconds and you would have caved" Marissa stated looking smug

"Oh, yeah, whatever you say" Alex said smirking

"You know I'm right" Marissa said

"Yeah, maybe" Alex said and Marissa smiled

"See, I'm right" Marissa stated but then shot an annoyed look at the door and Alex looked over to see Kaitlin

"What are you doing?" Marissa asked annoyed

"Well apparently I underestimated how mum my mum doesn't like you and she's paying me money to come hang out with the two of you" Kaitlin said and also sat on the bed and Marissa laid back and sighed in frustration and Alex looked amused by the whole situation

"So, Alex" Kaitlin said "how long have you and Marissa been going out?" Kaitlin asked

"Uh it's complicated" Alex stated not wanting to go into detail with someone she just met

"Oh, are you guys like sex buddies?" Kaitlin asked with a straight face

"No" Marissa said "how much is mum paying you?" Marissa asked hoping to change the subject

"500, but for every hour Alex is here I lose 50" Kaitlin said "so I'm down to 450"

"You are annoying" Marissa said "why did you come home early?" Marissa asked

"Mum said it was for the best if I came home as soon as possible and she offered me money to come home sooner" Kaitlin said "anyway the last I knew you were with Ryan, so does Ryan know about... well whatever's going on here?" Kaitlin said enjoying getting her sister agitated

"Ryan and I aren't dating anymore, and no he doesn't because right now nothing is going on" Marissa said with slight sadness in her voice which Alex picked up

"So are you going to go yet?" Kaitlin asked Alex but Marissa answered

"No, she's not going yet" Marissa said but Alex spoke up

"How about you leave us alone for like half an hour and then I'll go and you can get your money?" Alex said to Kaitlin

"And if I say no?" Kaitlin asked

"Then I'm going to stay till all 500 is gone" Alex stated

"Alright, I'll be back later" Kaitlin said and got up off the bed and walked out of the room shutting the door behind her

"I think I'll need you around more often" Marissa stated

"We'll I was thinking" Alex began "you know about me and you not dating yet thing?" Alex said waiting for a response before she continued

"Yeah, that thing" Marissa said a little sulkily

"Well, I've reconsidered it" Alex said and saw Marissa's face light up "but I have 3 rules" Alex said and Marissa nodded

"First we take it slow, second you're not moving in for a while and third if your hanging out with Ryan I want to know" Alex said "but I would prefer it if you didn't hang out with him but I know he's apart of your life so..." Alex said trailing off

"Ok I can do that" Marissa stated "so were official then?" Marissa asked hopefully

"Yeah, although Jodie will give me a lecture about it when I get home" Alex stated laughing

"You don't have to go you could stay" Marissa said moving in closer to Alex and kissed her softly on the lips

"Mhhm" Alex said and pulled away from the kiss "although that is tempting that would go against the rules of you staying here which would then put you at risk of breaking two of mine" Alex said and kissed Marissa again which was then deepened by Marissa but once again Alex pulled away

"I should probably get going, otherwise your sister won't get her money" Alex stated and got up

"Wait" Marissa said and got up off the bed too "I'll walk you out" and Marissa followed Alex down the stairs to the front door

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school" Alex said

"Yeah, I'll see you then" Marissa said and gave Alex a kiss goodbye and then Alex left the house and got into her car

_What have I gotten myself into_ Alex thought to herself but still smiling as she knew it was going to be different this time around

**Ok I'm going to end it there so tell me what you thought n like i said these are probably going to slow up a lot because of stupid school lol so yeah anyway**

**Review**


	13. Count Yourself In

**Ok so chapter 13 is finally done. Stupid school is making it hard to write lol anyway here's chapter 13 and I hope you review and enjoy it**

Alex got home after driving form Marissa's house back to hers and saw that Jodie was still up and Alex walked in the door expecting Jodie would say something to her

"Hey, how was it?" Jodie asked with an unimpressed tone

"Yeah, it was ok" Alex said smiling

"Ok, when you smile it usually means more than ok" Jodie said

"yeah, but all your getting from me is that" Alex said and walked off into her bedroom leaving Jodie looking slightly dumbstruck but then Jodie got up and walked in to Alex's room to find out more

"No, you can't get away that easily, what happened?" Jodie asked curiously and Alex looked at her and rolled her eyes

"we both know as soon as I tell you you're going to tell me it was a bad idea or tell me I should have slept with her... either way it'll ruin my mood right now, so I will tell you about it tomorrow morning and then you can lecture me however much you want to about Marissa, ok?" Alex said and climbed into her bed as Jodie began to talk

"Ok, fine, but tomorrow your telling me about it" Jodie said slightly disappointed and left the room to let Alex sleep

**Marissa's house**

As Marissa got back up the stairs and to her door she saw that Kaitlin was sitting on her bed and she threw her had back in frustration

"Why do you have to annoy me" Marissa said as she walked into her room

"I was coming to make sure she was gone so I can get my money" Kaitlin smiled "just so you know, I think she's alright, so I don't know why mum doesn't like her" Kaitlin said and shrugged her shoulders

"You think she's ok?" Marissa asked slightly shocked

"Yeah, she has to be if she's friends with you, or your girlfriend – whatever she is... i mean putting up with you is pretty tough" Kaitlin said

"Ok, get out now" Marissa said as she was once again annoyed

"Now come on, I only just got here, is that a way to treat your sister?" Kaitlin said mockingly

"if you happen to be the sister were talking about then yes, any other sister probably not" Marissa said still standing as Kaitlin was still sitting on Marissa's bed so Marissa walked over to her desk and sat on it

"Are you getting out anytime soon?" Marissa asked irritated

"No, I think I'll stay in here for a little while" Kaitlin said as she laid back on Marissa's bed but quickly jumped back up

"Wait, you didn't do anything on this bed with her did you?" Kaitlin asked seriously

"No" Marissa said disappointedly

"Did I ruin you moment earlier?" Kaitlin asked faking sympathy

"No" Marissa said getting more annoyed by the second

"You should have Alex over more often" Kaitlin told Marissa

"You just want the money that mum will give you" Marissa said who now got on her bed as Kaitlin had gotten off

"true, but you get to have Alex over... so you win and then she leaves with an hour to spare and I get money – it's a win - win" Kaitlin said and Marissa rolled her eyes

"Right... I'll think about that" Marissa said sarcastically

"So what is with you and Alex?" Kaitlin asked still wanting to annoy her sister and this caused Marissa to sigh

"It's a complicated story" Marissa said "I'll tell you when you're older" she said mockingly which cause Kaitlin to give Marissa a death stare and then leave the room in a huff

_Finally! she hasn't even been here a whole day and she's already driving me crazy... and now I have to live with her and mum... what does the world have against me..._ Marissa sighed to herself and was soon asleep

**Next morning**

"Alex. Get up!" Jodie called out to Alex from outside the room "you said you would tell me, so get up" Jodie said as Alex looked at the clock

Great 730... Alex said as she rolled over trying to ignore Jodie

"If you don't get up I'm coming in and I'm going to drag you out of the bed" Jodie said not bluffing and Alex sighed and got up out of bed

"Just wait a sec while I get changed, go sit on the couch or something" Alex called out as she began getting out of the clothes she slept in and into another lot of clothes that she picked up from around the room and then opened the door and was quickly greeted by Jodie

"Hey, so what happened?" Jodie asked

"I thought I told you to go somewhere away from my room and wait" Alex said as she walked around the apartment grabbing things that she needed for school and putting it into her bad

"Yeah, but this way you can't get away" Jodie smiled and continued "so what happened?" she asked again

"Uh, well there had better not be any lecture when I say this-" Alex said but was cut off by Jodie

"Oh no" Jodie said desperately "you didn't get back with her, you're not giving her a second chance are you, Alex..." Jodie trailed off

"I thought you said you wouldn't lecture" Alex said as she walked into the bathroom and continued getting ready for school

"I'm not lecturing... just merely telling you that your an idiot" Jodie said "and also you didn't actually say it so technically I can 'lecture' as much as I want" Jodie said and received a angry glare from Alex

"Fine, you know what get it all out of your system now so I don't have to hear it again" Alex said as she continued to walk around the apartment grabbing a few last minute things

"Ok, well you're being stupid, she's still the same person and people don't change, she'll get bored. She's Marissa, it's what she does" Jodie said and continued before Alex could cut in "and you're going to get hurt again and this time it won't just affect you and her, you both have the same friends, this could mess everything up" Jodie said and paused

"You done?" Alex asked as she grabbed her keys and stopped walking around the room and Jodie nodded

"ok, well I don't think I'm being stupid and how can you tell me what she's like you don't even know her and it's not going to be the same as last time" Alex said boldly and then began walking out of the apartment before Jodie could say anything and Jodie followed her out still trying to get Alex to listen to her

"You say that now..." Jodie trailed off as they got into the car "besides, you could have had amber, and she's hot-" but Alex cut Jodie off before she could finish

"If you think she's hot why don't you go do whatever you want with her" Alex said and rolled her eyes as they both got into the car

"So you've definatly thought this over?" Jodie asked seriously

"Yes" Alex said honestly

"So you've already thought about everything I said?" Jodie asked

"Yes" Alex replied again

"Fine" Jodie said defeated

"So you won't bug me about this subject again?" Alex asked hopeful but already knowing that even if Jodie agreed it would end up coming up eventually

"Yeah, I guess, or at least for a while" Jodie said

"Good" Alex said as they pulled into the car spot at the school and got out of the car and they walked towards their usual seating spot and saw that everyone in there group was already there so they quickly walked over and met up with them

"Hey" Marissa said and gave Alex a quick peck on the lips which caused different reactions in the group ranging from Johnny's look of shock and Jodie's fake vomiting face to which Alex nudged Jodie and gave her a disapproving look

"Wait – wait" Johnny said still in shock "you – you're..." Johnny said trailing off

"Were what?" Marissa said

"Are you dating again?" Johnny asked sounding slightly hopeful

"Yeah" Marissa said smiling at Alex and this was returned which cause Jodie to roll her eyes

"I hope he won't be like Seth..." Alex said quietly to Marissa which caused her to laugh

"Yeah, one Seth is enough for me" Marissa said and paused for a moment "are you still on to go see Seth and summer today?"Marissa asked Alex

"Yeah, I haven't seen Seth and his little chicken arms in ages" Alex replied

"It's kind of weird that you dated him" Marissa said and Johnny heard

"You dated Seth?" Johnny asked curiously "Newport does strange things to you Alex" he said and laughed

"Yeah, but he's Seth, he's – he's Seth" Alex said trying to find another way to sum it up but couldn't figure one out

"Well that explains that then..." Johnny said trailing off

"If you knew Seth like we do then it would" Marissa said as the bell went for their first class

"I'll see you here at break" Alex said to everyone and kissed Marissa before they all left in different directions for class and Alex headed towards maths

"Hey" amber said as Alex sat down

"Hey, how are you?" Alex asked in a cheery mood which amber noticed

"Hmm, someone cheery" amber stated

"What – me – no never" Alex said and then made a frowning face which caused amber to roll her eyes and laugh lightly

"No, you're cheery, and I know why" amber said but there was a slight sadness in her voice "you back with Marissa aren't you?"

"I – uh - how'd you know?" Alex asked curiously

"You mean besides the cheery disposition? Also you and her kissing before class" amber said

"oh right, uh, I'm sorry about that, I mean I know your still, uh yeah, you know – so I'm sorry, I'll try to make it less public next time-" Alex said but was cut off

"no its fine, you have your own life, you can't make it fit around mine, besides despite what I said the other day" amber paused but quickly continued "about not thinking you would hang around someone like her, you seem to make each other happy, I mean look at you your in maths and your taking notes without looking like you want to throw your pen at the teacher" and amber laughed

"Uh – thanks" Alex said unsure of what to say

"Besides, I've only known you for what- a week not even that – so I don't like you that much, kind of easy to get over" amber said honestly

"That's good to know... I think" Alex added as an after thought

"Yeah, so anyway why did you break up with Marissa in the first place if she makes you this happy?" amber paused "I don't mean to pry or anything..." amber said

"uh, pretty much everything with me and her is kind of complicated" Alex said truthfully "but the main bits were I got jealous cause she was hanging out with her ex boyfriend too much and she still liked him so I got some guys to go down to her bonfire thing to beat the crap out of him" Alex paused as she saw amber open her mouth in shock "he didn't get beaten up..." Alex said with a tone of regret in her voice "Marissa and I talked and we decided it was probably best if I left town... so I did and that's the main parts of the reasoning" Alex said

"You wish those guys had of bashed him that night don't you?" amber said

"Sometimes..." Alex said

"Is probably good they didn't, she probably would have been less likely to get back with you if it had of actually happened" amber said

"Probably true" Alex said and noticed that the teacher was looking at both of them angrily and they sat in silence doing their work for the rest of the lesson.

The next few classes went by quickly as Alex was in a good mood and was upset by very little as she knew that she only had break and one more class left until school was over for the day. Alex walked over and sat down at their usual table and waited for the rest of them to arrive

When Marissa got there she walked up behind Alex and covered Alex's eyes with her hands and whispered in her ear

"Guess who?" Marissa said and began kissing Alex's neck

"Well if you're not Marissa I'm going to be in a lot of trouble when she gets here" Alex said playfully

"Damn right" Marissa said and sat down next to Alex "anyway" Marissa said changing the subject "my sister has this idea..." Marissa said trailing off

"Is this an idea I'm going to like?" Alex said questioningly

"Well I mean it's not a bad idea – it has some flaws... like Kaitlin getting money, but otherwise it's not too bad" Marissa said

"Ok... so what's this idea of hers?" Alex asked curiously and the rest of the group cam and sat down and began their own conversations

"her idea is that you stay over for like 4 hours and she won't come in and annoy us unless you're not gone around the 4 hour mark, because that way she gets 100 and she doesn't mind you, so she annoys me less when your there, or at least I hope it will continue like that" Marissa said

"So four hours with no interruptions?" Alex asked "this sounds more like your idea than hers" Alex said smirking

"It's her idea, she wants the money and this way my mum won't come up because she'll think Kaitlin is keeping an eye on us" Marissa said

"Hmmm sounds tempting" Alex said truthfully, "but do you remember the conversation yesterday?" Alex asked her

"The taking it slow thing?" Marissa said

"Yeah that" Alex said

"We don't have to do anything, we could watch movies or eat food or we could -" Marissa said before she was cut off

"Ok I get it, we don't have to do anything" Alex said "I guess that plan isn't too bad then"

"Exactly my thoughts" Marissa said "so do you want to come over after we see Seth and summer?"

"Yeah, why not" Alex said "are we taking your car to meet Seth and summer?" Alex asked Marissa

"Yeah" Marissa said "I'm guessing Jodie needs your car to get home anyway"

"Yeah true, but that means you're going to have to drop me off home after your place" Alex said

"I don't mind, the more time with you the better" Marissa said kissing Alex lightly but then deepening it as did Alex, both forgetting that everyone else was there until Jodie made a coughing noise and they broke apart

"Hey Jodie, you want the keys to the car now?" Alex asked her

"Uh, why?" Jodie asked

"Going to go hang out with Seth and summer" Alex said handing Jodie the keys

"Aww how cute" Jodie said mockingly "a double date"

"Ha-ha very funny" Alex said but then realised that it now kind of was a double date, without it actually being a double date

"So, what time are you getting back?" Jodie asked

"I'm going to Marissa's after so probably not till late" Alex replied

"Ok, more food for me" Jodie paused and quickly added "can I have some money before you go... so I can get take out?" Jodie asked and Alex rolled her eyes but handed over some money to Jodie as the end of lunch bell went

"We have English now don't we?" chilli asked everyone

"Yeah" Johnny replied and they all walked off towards the classroom and they all sat down in their seats and began discussing plans for the rest of the week and weekend

"So what's everybody doing tomorrow?" Cassey asked the group

"Uh ,I've got my maths tutoring..." Alex said

"Ok well what about on Thursday?" Cassey asked

"Nothing" Alex said and a the rest nodded their heads signalling that they were free as well

"I'll probably have to bring Kaitlin along. So I'm free as long as you don't mind my sister coming along" Marissa said to the group

"No that's cool, why don't you invite summer and Seth and Ryan?" Johnny asked

"Um... I haven't spoken to Ryan since we broke up"

"Ok so don't invite Ryan, invite Seth and summer" Cassey said

"Ok, Seth will end up inviting Ryan anyway..." Marissa said and Alex now looked slightly annoyed which Marissa noticed

"Oh come on, I'm not inviting him, you know Seth and Ryan. It's like me and summer, besides you are still hanging out with amber and she likes you, Ryan probably hate me at the moment anyway" Marissa said

"Ok, ok I get it" Alex said and sighed "just don't expect me to be happy he's there if he goes"

"I wasn't going to" Marissa said

"You should invite amber along" Jodie spoke up and received a glare from Alex "what? Not for you, for me"

"No" Alex said

"But you said this morning-" Jodie began but was cut off

"You ask her then; you don't want anything from her other than sex so you go do your own dirty work" Alex said and Jodie got up and walked over to where amber was sitting as the rest watched to see what would happen

Jodie turned around smiling and came and sat back down

"So?" Alex asked

"She's coming on Thursday" Jodie said

"And does she know you don't want anything serious?" Alex asked

"Well I couldn't tell her that in front of her friends" Jodie said "how insensitive are you" Jodie said mockingly "you can tell her tomorrow when she's tutoring you"

"I just said you're doing your own dirty work" Alex said

"Yeah, but it'll sound better coming from you, then she can ask me if you were right and I will be like yeah" Jodie said smiling at her own plan

"Fine..." Alex sighed "but you owe me" Alex finished and they began writing down the notes the teacher was giving them

"So, I'll see you later tonight, if your still up" Alex said to Jodie as they walked out of the classroom "I'll see the rest of you tomorrow" Alex said as she walked off with Marissa to her car

**End of chapter 13**

**Ok so the next chapter probably won't be up for another week or so... so I hope this was enjoyable and yeah**

**Reviews are welcomed and yeah lol anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter**


	14. Together

**Chapter 14**

**Ok so this is chapter 14 and yeah tell me what you think of it, ok?**

"Hey, slow down would you" Alex said to Marissa as Marissa was pulling her towards the car

"What?" Marissa said smiling "I'm just excited"

"I don't get why, you see them all the time don't you?" Alex asked Marissa

"Well yeah, but not when your with me" Marissa said and smiled and then hopped into the car and Alex got in the other side

"So, are we telling them? I mean about us because you know how Seth is going to be" Alex said thinking back

"Yeah, true but I think we should tell them, I mean Seth will just be very happy about it" Marissa said

"Yeah, and he'll go and tell Ryan" Alex said

"I don't care about Ryan, I have you" Marissa said as they pulled up on the side of the street outside of a diner

"Were meeting here?" Alex asked surprised

"Well yeah, where did you think we were going?" Marissa asked curiously

"Uh – some classy expensive restaurant" Alex said and Marissa gave her a funny look

"What?" Alex said defensively "you were all brought up in Newport, is it really that bad for me to expect to have been going somewhere overpriced"

"Well no, it's just you thought we were going somewhere expensive and you worse that?" Marissa said mockingly

"Ha-ha – very funny" Alex said

"You know I'm kidding" Marissa said giving Alex a quick kiss "you know I like what you wear" Marissa said smiling

"Good" Alex said

"I mean it would be better if you wore nothing but..." Marissa said trailing off

"Ok, I think I was a bad influence on you" Alex said to Marissa comment

"That's what my mum keeps saying" Marissa said lightly as the two girls sat down at a booth

"Hey" Marissa heard summer call out and summer and Seth came and joined the two at the booth

"Hey" Marissa said to summer and Seth as they sat down

"Alex long time no see" Seth said smiling at her

"Hey Seth" Alex said "how are you?"

"I'm awesome, even better now that your here, I can't believe you've been here since last Wednesday and you didn't come say hi" Seth said faking a sad face

"We'll you live with Ryan, I doubt he would have been all that pleased to see me back in town" Alex said honestly

"This is true" Seth said and then turned to Marissa "he's pretty cut up about your break up – brooding – or more so than usually anyway" Seth said which caused an awkward silence between the table but summer spoke up

"Wait, are you two - ?" summer questioned and Seth looked up waiting excitedly for their answer and Marissa nodded

"Wow, that's awesome, did you take any photos of the getting back together sex?" Seth asked and was wacked on the arm by summer

"Oh come on there was getting back together sex right?" Seth asked and the two girls didn't answer

"What? Aww come on your ruining my images here guys" Seth said and was wacked on the arm again by summer

"Cohen!" summer exclaimed and hit him again

"Ok – ok I'm done" Seth said rubbing his arm "no wonder Ryan's extra broody these past few days" Seth said and received an annoyed glance from Alex which Marissa noticed

"Can we not talk about Ryan?" Marissa asked

"aww Alex still gets jealous" Seth said jokingly but was kicked in the shin underneath the table by Alex

"Shut up" Alex said and crossed her arms while sinking into the chair

"I'm just saying, I mean the last conversation I had with you, you were all like 'I need to know if Ryan and her are just one of those couples that will always be couples' and then you were all like 'I've really fallen hard for this girl'" Seth said not noticing the death glare that Alex had been giving him throughout that part of the conversation and Marissa turned to Alex to say something but was cut off by Alex

"We can talk about it later" Alex said not wanting to get into a big discussion right now

"Ok, so anyway coop" summer said changing the subject "you still have to tell me what happened with you getting kicked out"

"oh, right" Marissa said "long story short, she found out I was hanging out with Alex and didn't like that very much so she kicked me out and told Ryan so then we had a fight and I broke up with him, I went to Alex's place mum called me and told me she wanted me to come home because Kaitlin was coming back soon and now I'm at home living with Kaitlin and my mum again" Marissa said "do you 

think you could get your dad to take her out more so she doesn't bother me as much?" Marissa asked summer half jokingly but also half seriously

"I can try" summer said and Seth added

"As long as you take pictures of what you do" Seth said

"Oh my god Cohen, do you want me and Alex to break your face" summer said and hit him over the head

"Ok, ok not the head" Seth said trying to shield himself

"Oh yeah," Marissa said remembering about the plans on Thursday "me and Alex and the rest of us were planning on hanging out on Thursday if you want to come hang too" Marissa said to Seth and summer

"I'm guessing no Ryan though?" summer asked

"Yeah, although I doubt he would want to anyway but... it's probably best if he doesn't come" Marissa said and Seth got a look of disappointment and turned to Alex with pleading eyes and Alex sighed

"Fine if Marissa doesn't mind its fine by me" Alex said and sighed again

"I - are you sure?" Marissa asked and Alex nodded and Seth looked hopefully at Marissa making whining noises like a puppy

"Fine, but he's staying with you" Marissa said not looking all that pleased that Ryan was now going to be there and looked towards Alex hoping to reassure her that she didn't want Ryan there anymore than she did

"So anyway, how's that rich school of yours going?" Alex asked lightly changing the subject

"Oh, it's pretty good, you know – or actually you don't, but I would assume it's like your school" Seth said

"The teachers care less at the new school" Marissa told Seth

"That will probably be a good thing for Alex when she gets bored of school" Seth said mocking Alex

"I'll have you know that I'm taking school seriously, I even have a tutor" Alex said and Marissa frowned at the mention of amber

"Someone doesn't look happy about that" summer said noticing Marissa's expression

"I just don't like who she is getting tutored by" Marissa said which caused Seth to smile

"Why is she hot?" Seth asked and was hit by both Alex and summer

"Ok, ok I won't ask that then..." Seth said rubbing his arm "so why don't you like who she's getting tutored by?" Seth asked

"She has a thing for Alex" Marissa said obviously not pleased about it

"Ohhh" Seth said childishly and was hit again by summer and Alex

"Fine, I just won't talk then" Seth said and Marissa's phone rang

"Hello?" Marissa as she answered the phone and suddenly looked annoyed

"I'm with summer Seth and Alex" Marissa said into the phone and paused while she listened

"Fine, I'm coming now" Marissa said angrily and hung up the phone

"Your mum?" Alex asked already pretty sure of the answer

"Yeah" Marissa said and sighed

"Are you sure it will be safe for me to come over now?" Alex asked

"Come on your not scared are you?" Marissa said playfully

"Uh, I think everyone is scared of your mum coop" summer said

"This is true" Seth said nodding his head

"Well it's been nice catching up, I'll ring you and tell you more about Thursday" Marissa said as Alex and her got up and said their goodbyes and were soon on their way back to Marissa's house

"So, what Seth said, when did that conversation happen?" Marissa asked curiously

"Do we really have to talk about this?" Alex said

"Well we don't _have_ to talk about it" Marissa said as they continued on their way to Marissa's

"But when you say that you actually mean -'I will constantly bring it up at random times until you tell me'- Right?" Alex asked

"Yeah, something like that" Marissa confirmed

"It was before the bonfire" Alex said simply hoping it would end the conversation

"And that was why you brought the ex- cons?" Marissa asked

"Yeah, pretty much" Alex said "but then I saw that even if I did that it wouldn't matter-" Alex said but was cut off

"So you gave up?" Marissa said disappointedly

"I wasn't the only one that gave up Marissa; you gave up way before I did" Alex stated slightly angrily "and like I've already said, I wasn't going to fight a losing battle Marissa"

"_I_ did not give up" Marissa said defensively

"Oh really, cause you always hanging out with Ryan definitely looked like you wanting out from where I was standing" Alex said as they got closer to Marissa's house

"I wasn't sure what I wanted, ok?" Marissa said her voice slightly shaking "with you it was all new territory and it was still hard for me, you know liking you, and I couldn't talk to you about it cause you were always out working, and then Ryan was there and then you still weren't home so..." Marissa said trailing off

"I'm sorry" Marissa finished

"I – I'm sorry too" Alex said "do you still want me to come inside?" Alex asked

"Of course I do, besides were here now" Marissa said pulling up "unless you're too scared" Marissa said mockingly

"I'm not that scared of her" Alex said defending her

"Good" Marissa said "then you can go in first" Marissa said smirking

"Uh, no I still think you can do that" Alex said smiling and Marissa rolled her eyes as they walked up to the front door and Marissa knocked on the door

"Don't you have keys for your house?" Alex asked as they stood waiting for the door to be opened

"Well yeah, but I left them inside" Marissa said as the door opened

"Hey, Marissa- oh hello Alex" Julie said and glared at Alex

"Nice to see you too" Alex said sarcastically and Marissa grabbed Alex's hand and led her inside the house

"Wait - Marissa" Julie called out and Marissa turned around

"What?" Marissa said in a bored tone

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Julie asked her daughter

"Nothing" Marissa said sceptically

"What about on Thursday, I was planning on hanging out with-" Marissa began but was cut off

"Ok take Kaitlin with you; she needed to meet new people" Julie said pleased with herself

"Fine, but then I'm not hanging out with her on the weekend"

"What about just Thursday and Saturday? If Kaitlin feels like it that is" Julie said

"Ok, fine I doubt she would want to spend half of her weekend with me anyway" Marissa said and continued to walk to her room with Alex following her up the stairs and into the room

"Guess you were right about Kaitlin coming along then" Alex said as the two girls sat down on the bed

"Yeah, that should be so much fun" Marissa said sarcastically and Alex laughed

"She's not that bad" Alex said

"Why thank you" Kaitlin said as she walked into the room "you're not that bad either" Kaitlin said smiling at Alex

"Anyway, mum told me to come tell you that I'm coming with you wherever you go on Saturday" Kaitlin said and Marissa looked at her in disbelief

"Why would you choose to hang out with me on a Saturday?" Marissa asked sounding across between annoyed and confused

"Mums paying me obviously" Kaitlin said as if it was the most normal thing in the world

"Anyway I'll stick to my end of the deal and leave you alone now, just remember to be gone within four hours" Kaitlin said and went to turn around

"Wait" Alex called out "what are you planning on doing tonight anyway?" Alex asked and Marissa and Kaitlin both looked at her with funny expressions

"Uh, not a lot since if I leave the house I don't think I would get my money" Kaitlin said uncertainly

"Well do you want to I don't know hang out with us or whatever" Alex asked her

"Uh, no matter how cool you are, I'm not hanging out with my sister unless I really have to, so you two have _fun_" Kaitlin said while raising her eyebrows and then turned and left the room

"You are never doing that again" Marissa said throwing a pillow at Alex

"What?" Alex said innocently

"you know what, it's bad enough she's getting paid to be around me twice a week I don't need her to be around me more" Marissa said and sighed

"Ok, fine I won't do that again..." Alex said putting the pillow back

"Are you sure your ok with Ryan going?" Marissa asked Alex

"Uh – well..." Alex said pausing "as long as he keeps away from you I should be fine"

"Besides your best friends with summer and she's with Seth and Seth is like best friends with Ryan so it's obviously going to happen occasionally where he is there" Alex said but still not sounding happy about it and Marissa lent over and kissed her softly

"You know you're the most awesome girlfriend right?" Marissa said and kissed Alex again, but Alex broke away

"I've been your only girlfriend" Alex said but then paused in an after though "or I assume I am, I never really asked" Alex finished

"yeah, you are" Marissa confirmed and kissed Alex again this time more passionately but again Alex pulled away and Marissa sighed in frustration as Alex began to talk again

"Do you mind about amber tutoring me?" Alex asked

"I trust you" Marissa said moving in closer to Alex who went to speak again but was cut off by Marissa's lips on hers

"I sware you never used to talk this much" Marissa said kissing Alex again and Alex forgot all about talking as she deepened the kiss and felt Marissa's hands through her hair as she got on top of Marissa in a straddling position and began trailing kisses down her neck as she began lifting Marissa's shirt up slowly and took it off throwing it on the floor and moved back to kissing Marissa's lips passionately as Marissa now had her hand up Alex's shirt letting her hands wonder all over her upper body

Marissa then quickly took Alex shirt off letting it fall wherever and then switched positions with Alex now Marissa was on top of Alex with one leg in-between Alex's legs rubbing up against her as Marissa began kissing Alex's body starting at her neck and slowly working her way down to just above her jeans.

"oh god" Alex moaned and was getting frustrated so she flipped them over and went to undo Marissa's button on her jeans but Marissa grabbed her hand before she could and Alex paused looking at Marissa for an explanation

"You said you wanted to take it slow" Marissa said to Alex smirking

"Screw what I said" Alex said and began kissing Marissa again continuing from where they left and got Marissa's button undone but before she could undo the zipper Marissa stopped her again and Alex groaned in frustration

"Forget what I said" Alex said "there was something wrong with my head that day" Alex said and moved down to kissing the line above Marissa's jeans and got the zip undone and began to slowly slide them off but Marissa stopped her again

"Oh come on" Alex said sighing in frustration and getting off of Marissa and laying down

"Why do you decide now to listen to me" Alex said and Marissa smiled

"Because, I think your right" Marissa said "I don't want to mess this up" Marissa said honestly

"No, taking it slow was a very, very bad idea" Alex said now regretting her 'taking it slow' speech "and you started it, and now I'm all frustrated and I really, really want you right now" Alex said and Marissa got on top of Alex again and kissed her again until they needed to break apart for air but when Alex went to continue Marissa got off and lad down next to her

"Would you either stop teasing or finish the job" Alex said still frustrated

"Ok, I'll stop" Marissa said cuddling up to Alex

"No" Alex said "you were supposed to go with the other option" Alex said

"You'll thank me tomorrow when you're glad we didn't move to fast" Marissa said

"No I won't, I'm going to be silently cursing you because I'll still be frustrated tomorrow" Alex said

"You can't seriously be that bad, we hardly did anything" Marissa said

"Yeah but I've hardly done _anything_ since you" Alex said but instantly regretting the comment

"You – Really?" Marissa asked

"Uh, forget I said that" Alex said getting up and began searching for her shirt

"Really? Jodie didn't make you go out to any clubs?" Marissa asked curiously

"She tried" Alex said "moping Alex isn't really one for clubs I prefer to get drunk at my own house"

"No wonder you're so frustrated now" Marissa said as Alex grabbed her shirt off the floor

"It's ok; you're worth the whole going slow thing" Alex said

"You know that was your idea, not mine" Marissa said

"Not just then it wasn't" Alex said lightly "did you not hear me telling you to keep going?"

"Yes... but you and I both know your right about taking it to fast" Marissa said as she grabbed her own shirt and putting it on

"Yeah, I know" Alex sighed "well I'd better get going" Alex said "wait I need you to drop me home" Alex said forgetting she didn't have her car

"Or you could stay here" Marissa said and kissed Alex softly while wrapping her arms around Alex's waist

"Although it's _very_ tempting, I really think I should go home, otherwise you'll just end up teasing again..." Alex said and they walked out of Marissa's room and down the stairs and tried to sneak past Julie without being noticed but she caught them

"Going home so soon?" Julie said even though it had been three and a half hours and was now 10 30

"Oh, you know me Julie, always the responsible one" Alex said sarcastically and Julie smiled fake-ly at the comment

"We'll I'm sure I'll see you tomorrow" Julie said darkly

"Actually you won't, I have school things I have to do, so you won't see me"

"Oh, and here I was looking forward to it" Julie said glaring at Alex

"Ok, I'm taking Alex home, I'll be back soon" Marissa said and walked out the door with Alex and her hand intertwined and then they got into Marissa's car and began driving to ale's apartment

"You don't seem scared of my mum" Marissa pointed out

"I'm just good with people like that" Alex said shrugging

"Experience with your mum?" Marissa asked

"Yeah, pretty much and a few other people from L.A" Alex said

"Like who?" Marissa asked seriously

"You don't know anyone from L.A so it doesn't really matter" Alex pointed out to Marissa who looked questionably at Alex

"It was just my mum's friends mostly and pretty much all of my family" Alex said "but then they found out about me and Jodie and they kicked me out, so I didn't have to deal with them anymore" Alex stated as Marissa pulled up in front of Alex's apartment

"oh" Marissa said and paused for a moment "if Jodie wasn't in there I would so pressure you to let me stay over" Marissa said "but since she is I'll have to settle with seeing you tomorrow at school" Marissa said leaning in and giving Alex a good bye kiss

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow" Alex said "I hope Jodie is already in bed, that way i don't have to deal with her until tomorrow" Alex said smiling slightly

"If she's not up can I stay?" Marissa asked and Alex looked at her

"You know that's not a good idea, plus you told your mum you would be back soon and I don't want the cops Turing up at my place" Alex said lightly

"Alright, fine... I'll see you tomorrow" Marissa said as Alex got out of the car

"See you tomorrow" Alex said and she walked into the apartment as Marissa drove off back home. And Alex crept in noticing Jodie wasn't up she walked into her room and laid on her bed and soon drifted off to sleep.

**Ok so that's the end of chapter 14 I hope you liked it. Reviews would b greatly appreciated**

**And soon Jodie and summer will meet :) lol because that was what most of you voted for.**

**Anyway review if you want to and have a good day/night depending on when you're reading this.**


	15. The Middle

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, although it is kind of shorter than my last one**

**Anyway you can read it... now :D**

**Chapter 15**

Alex awoke the next morning and began getting ready for school but was interrupted by Jodie

"So what time did you get back?" Jodie asked leaning on the door frame

"Uh, around 10:30 – 11 "Alex said shrugging

"On a school night?" Jodie said mockingly "how very bad ass of you" Jodie said smirking

"Yeah, yeah" Alex said grabbing her bag "you ready to go?" she asked Jodie who nodded and they left to go to school

"Amber's coming over today right? To help you with math." Jodie stated

"Yeah, why?" Alex asked as they got closer to the school

"just you know, so you can tell her about how I don't want anything serious if anything is going to happen" Jodie said and Alex rolled her eyes

"Alright, but you owe me, not that you can pay me since you have no money..." Alex said trailing off

"I could pay you in other ways" Jodie said smirking

"No thanks, I'll live without that" Alex said as they pulled up into the school car park

"Ok, suit yourself" Jodie said as they got out of the car and mat up with Marissa as they walked towards their usual table

"Hey" Alex said coming up from behind Marissa and wrapping her arms around her waist while resting her head on Marissa's shoulder

"Hey to you too" Marissa said smiling and kissing her girlfriends cheek and Jodie stared at them blankly and then rolled her eyes as they sat down at the table where Johnny, Cassey and chilli were already sitting there

"Are you still doing that tutoring thing today?" Johnny asked Alex

"Yeah, Why?" Alex asked

"We were thinking of going and hanging out after school" Johnny replied

"We'll I cant, not today anyway, are we still hanging out tomorrow?" Alex asked

"Yeah, we'll go to the beach tomorrow" Johnny said and then turned to Marissa and Jodie

"What about you, are you guys doing anything after school?"

"No, hanging out sounds good, I can get away from my mum" Marissa said "and tomorrow, Kaitlin has to come, mum is trying to punish me or something" Marissa said sighing

"It's ok, we don't mind, I'm sure she's ok" Cassey said sweetly

"You haven't met her yet..." Marissa said quietly

"What about you Jodie?" Johnny asked

"Well I was planning on staying home, but your idea sounds at least a little bit better than mine, so I'm in" Jodie said as the bell went for their class

"We have English now, don't we?" chilli asked the group

"Yeah" Johnny replied as they walked off towards the class once they were all seated they all began separate conversations

"Hey, you know tomorrow? How summer and Seth and Ryan are coming" Marissa said and Alex cringed at the last name

"Yeah, what about it?" Alex said

"Do you think Jodie would like hit on summer?" Marissa asked curiously

"Uh... I haven't actually thought about it, but I mean ambers going and Jodie thinks she's hot, so maybe she won't notice summer" Alex said hopefully

"Ok... I might just warn summer in case..." Marissa said

"Probably a good idea" Alex said smiling

"And your fine with Ryan going?" Marissa asked

"Not fine, but I can deal with it" Alex said frowning

"Because I could still tell Seth to uninvite him" Marissa said offering Alex the option

"No, I mean, I would have to deal with it eventually, might as well get used to it..." Alex said unenthusiastically

"Hey, where do you want to go after school?" Cassey asked Marissa as the rest of them were trying to figure out where to go

"What about the crab shack? It's a good enough place just to hang out" Marissa said and the others all agreed and began talking again

"I am not looking forward to them meeting Kaitlin..." Marissa said worriedly

"She's not as bad as you say she is" Alex said

"Yeah, because she actually thinks you're alright, but your one of the very few people that i know that she thinks that about" Marissa said honestly

"So, I'm special?" Alex said raising an eyebrow

"Don't let it get to your head" Marissa said jokingly and Alex laughed

"I'll try not to" Alex said lightly

"ok, I'm going to hand the text books out, so go over pages 150 – 156 and then summarise" the teacher said as he walked around the class handing out textbooks

"This sounds like fun" Alex said sarcastically "no wonder I left school once"

"Yeah, but now your back, so you have to do the same stuff everyone else does" Marissa said and Alex rolled her eyes

"Yeah, yeah, I know" Alex said as she began reading and summarising the chapter from the text book

Once the bell rang they all packed up as quickly as they could wanting to get out of the class and said there goodbyes as they left for their next class but Alex decided against this and walked in the other direction which Marissa noticed and followed after her and got to her as Alex got to her car

"What you doing?" Marissa said already knowing the answer

"Uh... you know, just um" Alex said not entirely sure what Marissa's reaction was going to be

"Skipping?" Marissa said helpfully

"Well, yeah" Alex said "what are you doing?" Alex questioned back

"I'm coming with you" Marissa said grabbing Alex's keys out of the front pocket of her jeans and unlocking the car and then handing the keys back to Alex who was slightly shocked

"Remember who you're talking to, I ditched almost three whole weeks of school last time I dated you" Marissa said laughing and got into the passenger's seat of the car and Alex followed getting into the driver's seat

"This is true, but that was when I didn't go to school, and how did you know the keys were in that pocket?" Alex said turning the engine on

" i didn't." Marissa stated "it was a lucky guess, and you're not going to school now, so its the same thing." Marissa pointed out "why did you come back to school?" Marissa asked curiously

"uh, me and Jodie had been talking about it and then she brought me down here and it just happened, it didn't sound like it would be too bad at the time..." Alex said trailing off "so where do you want to go?" Alex asked Marissa

"Where were you planning on going?" Marissa asked back

"Uh, well I can't do that while you're here" Alex said which cause Marissa to worry slightly

"Why?" she asked hesitantly

"I was going to go pay Ryan a visit" Alex said

"What?!" Marissa stated

"I'm kidding! If I was actually going to do that I wouldn't have actually said it" Alex said "I was actually just planning on going to the beach and sitting there for a while, I hadn't really thought too much about it" Alex said shrugging to which Marissa rolled her eyes and laughed lightly

"So how about we go grab some food and then go down to the beach?" Marissa offered

"Yeah sounds good" Alex said as she drove off to get food

Once they had gotten the food they then drove off towards the beach which didn't take very long and they were there quickly and Alex grabbed the bag of food as she and Marissa got out of the car and walked down onto the sand of the beach

"So, are we going to school later?" Marissa asked "cause you have math last, don't you?"

"yeah, but amber could catch me up on whatever I miss today... it's not like I ever understand what the teachers going on about anyway" Alex said sitting down and Marissa did also

"Do they have a school committee at this school?" Alex asked curiously

"Why you want to join?" Marissa said sarcastically

"No, but, you probably should, I mean you know what you're doing with all that stuff" Alex said and continued "and you might make it so the events don't suck" Alex said grabbing some fries

"Yeah, I was thinking about it, but I don't know – I mean most people here just think of me as that rich girl that got kicked out of harbour" Marissa said smiling sadly

"So, show them your more than that" Alex said "I know you are" she said and lent over kissing Marissa

"Yeah, but you're not like everybody else in Newport" Marissa stated "most people in Newport just listen to the stories and then that's it – they don't want to know anything else"

"Well I still think you should go for it, I might actually turn up to school events that way" Alex said " i mean I went to your school bonfire –" Alex started but was cut off by Marissa

"Because you wanted to keep Ryan away from me" Marissa stated

"Ok, true, but I would have went if you asked" Alex stated truthfully

"But you hate school things" Marissa informed her

"Yeah, but I l- like you, so it cancels out, actually it would make the school stuff decent not just cancel it out" Alex stated

"You're so sweet" Marissa said kissing Alex

"Ok, just don't ever let Jodie hear you say that, or I'll never hear the end of it" Alex said as she grabbed some more fries

"So how do you feel about swimming" Marissa said after they finished eating which was almost 45 minutes later

"Now or in general?" Alex asked

"Now"

"Well I don't have anything to wear -" Alex began but was cut off

"Bra, underwear, unless you're not wearing any, but i wouldn't complain if that was the case either" Marissa said as she began taking her shirt off

"You're serious?" Alex said watching Marissa who was now beginning on taking her jeans off

"yeah." Marissa said as she tossed her jeans down "are you coming or are you just going to watch?" Marissa said as she began tugging Alex's shirt up and Alex smiled and lifted her shirt off and was soon rid of her pants and the two of them headed down into the water

"So do you think they've noticed we've gone?" Alex said swimming over to Marissa and wrapping her arms around Marissa while continuing to tread water

"Probably" Marissa said and began kissing Alex which was then continued by Alex

"You glad I decided to skip?" Alex asked in-between the kiss

"Definitely, this was way better than school" Marissa said and they heard Alex's phone begging to ring

"Leave it" Marissa said letting her hands trail over alex's body

"Ok" Alex said completely ignoring her phone going off and began kissing down Marissa's neck and the phone began ringing again and Alex sighed

"Why, do they have to ring now?" Alex said

"it's ok, we should probably get dressed now anyway and go back to my place for a while, cause it's kind of tiring having to tread water the whole time" Marissa said and they both swam back over to the shore and tried to dry off a little bit before putting their clothes back on

"We really didn't think this plan through" Alex said as she put her pants back on which were soon going to be wet anyway and then moved onto her shirt

"yeah but it was worth it" Marissa said doing the same as Alex and her phone rang again, this time Alex answered it

"Hey Jodie" Alex said

"Why aren't you here? Its lunch did you skip your classes to go have sex with Marissa?" Jodie asked curiously

"I'm at the beach with Marissa at the moment" Alex said not wanting to discuss it with Jodie

"Fine, Amber's here, she wants to know if she's still tutoring you today?" Jodie asked Alex on behalf of amber

"Yeah, tell her I'll see her at my place after school" Alex stated as Marissa picked up their rubbish but paid attention to Alex's side of the conversation

"Ok will do" Jodie said "hey, give the phone back!" Alex heard Jodie say

"Hey, Alex" the voice said over the phone

"Hi Amber" Alex said and Marissa frowned "I don't think Jodie wants you on her phone" Alex stated

"Are you coming to maths?" Amber said ignoring what alex just said and ignored Jodie's complaints that Alex could hear over the phone

"No, I don't think so, It's not like I ever understand what the teachers ever going on about anyway" Alex stated

"Oh. Ok, fine" amber said sounding slightly dissapointed "but I'll see you after school for tutouring, right?" Amber asked hopefully

"Uh, yeah, I'll see you then" Alex said and Amber handed the phone back to Jodie

"Wow, she looked sad, what did you say?" Jodie asked over the phone

"Nothing, I just said I wasnt going to math" alex explained "anyway I've got to go, so I'll see you later"

"Yeah see you" jodie said and hung up the phone

"So what was that about?" Marissa asked curiously

"Jodie asking where I was and then amber asking if I would be in math" Alex said shrugging

"So are we going back to your place?" Alex asked but Marissa wasn't looking at Alex she was looking at something in the distance behind Alex and Alex turned around seeing a tall blonde guy that looked like he would have been on one of the sports teams at school and he gradually got closer to the two girls until Marissa spoke up

"luke?"

**Ok so ending it there**

**I know it's shorter than my last few chapters but i thought it was a good place to leave it **

**Yes I know it's kind of a cliff-hanger but it mean you have to read to find out what happens next ha-ha**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it wasn't as long as some of my more recent ones**

**And I think in about 2 – 3 chapters will be when Jodie and summer meet each other**

**Tell me any ideas you have for what you want to happen when they meet**

**Anyway review :D**


	16. Another?

**I'm sorry it took so long to get this done but I had graduation and formal and then my sisters friend came down to visit... so I've been kind of busy I hope this chapter was worth the wait **

**Chapter 16**

"_Luke?" Marissa asked slightly shocked_

"Hey" Luke replied coming over and hugging Marissa and Alex looked at them both confused

"How have you been?" Luke asked after they broke the hug

"Uh – alright I guess what about you?" Marissa asked back

"It's been great; living with my dad has been fun" Luke said cheerfully

"So what are you doing back here?" Marissa asked curiously

"I haven't seen you all in so long, I thought I should probably come visit, it's long overdue" Luke said smiling

"So who's this?" Luke said gesturing towards Alex who had her arms crossed defensively

"That's Alex" Marissa said and Alex still stood there with her arms crossed

"So are you taken, single?" Luke asked her smiling

"Taken" Alex said simply

"That's to bad" Luke said "so I haven't seen you before" Luke stated

"No, I haven't seen you either" Alex said not elaborating

"Uh – so where are you from then?" Luke asked

"I'm staying in Newport now, but I came from L.A" Alex stated and she began grabbing her things and Luke got the hint that Alex didn't really want to talk to him

"So, Marissa how are you and Ryan?" Luke asked curiously and this question got Alex's attention

"Uh – not good, we broke up" Marissa paused "I'm not even sure if were friends anymore, we haven't really spoken" Marissa explained

"So you're single then?" Luke asked

"Uh – no" Marissa said "I'm seeing someone"

"Damn" Luke said "why are all the hot girls taken?" Luke asked rhetorically "you, Alex, probably summer"

"Yeah, summers with Seth" Marissa said and Alex spoke up

"Hey, uh I'm going to get going, you can catch up with Luke" Alex said but was cut off by Marissa

"No, it's ok I'll come with you" Marissa said to Alex and then turned to Luke "a group of us were planning on hanging out tomorrow so you can catch up with everyone then" Marissa said

"Ok, cool. I'll be there" Luke said exchanging phone numbers with Marissa so they could work out the details later

"I'll see you tomorrow" Luke said as he walked back away from the beach

"So who's he?" Alex asked as she picked up Marissa's things for her

"That's Luke" Marissa said and Alex waited for more but it didn't come

"I mean, who he is to you, like how does he know you?" Alex questioned and Marissa paused for a moment

"He's my ex" Marissa answered quietly and Alex looked over puzzled

"Huh? I didn't hear that" Alex stated truthfully

"He's my ex" Marissa sighed and Alex just nodded quietly "he slept with my mum" Marissa added hoping to get Alex to talk

"Wait - what?" Alex said across between amused and disgusted "is that why you broke up with him? Because that would make me break up with him" Alex stated hoping this was the reason and not another one

"No... He did that after I broke up with him" Marissa stated

"So then why did you break up?" Alex asked hoping it wouldn't be the answer she was thinking it would be and Marissa paused again knowing that Alex was already pretty sure of the answer

"Uh – well – it was because of Ryan" Marissa said quickly

"That doesn't surprise me..." Alex stated as they got to the car and Marissa sighed

"Luke wasn't a nice guy... he got even worse when Ryan came to Newport" Marissa said to Alex as she turned the key in the car and it started

"Why are you giving me the silent treatment... that was like almost three years ago?"Marissa said and Alex shrugged

"It just makes me wonder what I'm doing, you seem to have this thing with Ryan and you always go back to him" Alex said and cleared her throat and changed the subject not wanting to talk about it anymore already having had her fears confirmed

"Anyway, I'll drop you back at your house and I'll go back to mine for my tutoring..." Alex said concentrating on the road

"Oh, ok" Marissa said sadly and they sat in silence for most of the ride over as Marissa wasn't sure what to say to Alex and Alex didn't really want to talk about it anyway and they just listened to the music on the way to Marissa's house

_Biting my tongue just to get me by,  
Sick of going back and forth with the cheap shots all night  
Sink my teeth in a little bit deeper  
The red on my teeth should be enough for you  
Just one more, and more, it's never enough  
To have me wrapped around your finger_

I've got you turning blue  
We can't put down our pride

_When did we think that this would be easy?  
We must have been out of our minds  
We were holding so tight  
It just slipped through our fingers  
But we won't let go_

_Holding your breath just to pass the time  
Don't fill an empty space with the same conversation  
I feel your words right behind your kiss  
The taste of your lips should be enough  
But I just want more, and more  
Is never enough to have you wrapped around my finger_

You've got me turning blue  
We can't put down our pride

When did we think that this would be easy?  
We must have been out of our minds  
We were holding so tight  
It just slipped through our fingers  
But we won't let go

They soon pulled up to Marissa's house and Alex turned the radio off

"So, you sure you don't want to come in?" Marissa asked hopefully

"No, but I'll see you tomorrow" Alex said missing Marissa's cheek "have fun with your family" Alex said and Marissa rolled her eyes

"I'll try..." Marissa sighed as she got out of the car and walked up to her driveway and Alex let her head fall down onto the steering wheel

_What is wrong with me, I shouldn't be so possessive of her..._ Alex thought to herself and sighed and then listed her head back up and drove off towards hers and Jodie's apartment still listening to music

Soon Alex was at her place hardly noticing how she got there as her mind wasn't focusing on driving very much as she was thinking about her conversation with Marissa

"Hey" Jodie said as Alex walked in through the door

"Hey" Alex said absentmindedly and Jodie looked at her and raised an eyebrow but Alex didn't notice this as she walked into her room and shut the door

"I don't think she noticed you were here..." Jodie said to amber who nodded in agreement

"Yeah, she seems kind of distracted... I that normal for her?" amber asked looking at the door concerned

"Uh, only when Marissa is involved" Jodie said honestly

"Oh..." amber said and paused "do you think I should just go then?" amber asked Jodie

"No, she probably needs something to distract her, and what's better than some maths equations" Jodie said smirking "just go knock on the door" Jodie said and turned her attention to the TV as amber got up and walked towards Alex's room and knocked on the door

"Go away Jodie" Alex said from behind the door

"Uh, no its amber" she said and a moment later the door was opened

"Sorry, I thought you were Jodie coming to annoy me..." Alex said and sat down on the floor and gestured for amber to do the same

"So, what are we doing today?" Alex asked

"I was thinking maybe we could work on algebra" amber stated and Alex nodded

"Sounds good" Alex paused "that's the things with the letters and numbers, right?" Alex asked and amber smiled

"Yeah, but in the textbooks it will say 'pro numerals' for the letters" amber said

"Yeah I knew that" Alex said quietly

"ok, so in addition and subtraction you can only add or take away like terms" amber said and grabbed out a piece of paper "like _a + a_ _ 2a_." She said while writing it down "but if we have _a__2__ + a_ we can't simplify that anymore because there are no like terms" amber said and looked up after writing it down for Alex and saw that Alex wasn't paying attention she was looking vacantly out the window.

Amber grabbed the books and shut them and sighed

"Ok. Alex, you need to concentrate" amber stated getting Alex's attention

"What?" Alex asked having not heard any of that "I wasn't paying attention" Alex said honestly

"Yeah, I noticed..." amber said

"Ok, go again, I'm listening now" Alex said looking intently at the text book

"Ok so I told you about like terms but you weren't listening so... I'll say it again "in addition and subtraction you can only add or take away like terms like _a + a 2a_ but if we have _a__2__ + a_ we can't simplify that anymore because there are no like terms in the equation" amber said in one go as she didn't have to write anything down as she had already done that

"Multiplication on the other hand you don't need to have like terms" she began writing on the same piece of paper "like with _a x b ab_ because you don't need like terms" amber said writing it down and then looking at Alex and sighed as she saw Alex wasn't paying attention again

"Ok, seriously... what is up with you" amber said annoyed "I really don't want to be teaching a brick wall"

"Sorry – it's just-" Alex began but was cut off

"Marissa?" amber asked with a knowing one

"Uh, yeah, but not exactly" Alex said which earned a confused look from amber

"Ok, so it's about Marissa but it's not?" amber asked confused

"Uh... it's more like her ex boyfriends – I mean Ryan and me never really got along anyway and him being with Marissa doesn't help any and then we ran into this guy Luke today who I'd never heard of but apparently he's also an ex of hers, before Ryan – she left Luke for Ryan... Which really doesn't make me feel great about my situation with her – because when I was with her before she might as well of been dating Ryan anyway – she spent more time with him in the last week of us dating than she did with me..." Alex said and took a breath "and then she invited Luke to come hang out with all of us, so now both Ryan and Luke are going to be there and-" Alex said but was cut off

"Ok, calm down" amber said "do you trust her?" she asked Alex

"Yeah, of course-" Alex said and was cut off again before she could start rambling

"Then none of the other stuff matters – Ryan doesn't matter, Luke doesn't matter, any other guys don't matter as long as you trust her" amber stated

"So look, I'm going to go, because you're not really in the mindset to be learning, so maybe on Friday" amber said grabbing the books and paper up

"ok, well here are some notes for you, read over them so at least you have some idea of it ok?" amber said

"Ok, will do" Alex said as they walked out of her room and towards the front door

"Don't worry so much" amber said and they both walked out of the front doors

"What are you doing?" amber asked Alex confused as to why Alex was walking out of the apartment

"I have to go do something" Alex said smiling "thanks for the talk" Alex said as she got in her car

"No problem..." amber said to herself as Alex was already in the car and pulling out onto the road

**Marissa's house**

"Marissa, why weren't you in your last two classes?" Julie asked her daughter as she came in through the front door

"You would think I would have figured out a different way to get into the house by now..." Marissa said more to herself than her mum

"So what were you doing?" Julie said sternly and Marissa just raised her eyebrows at her

"I went to the beach with Alex, and we ran into Luke" Marissa stated and Julie has a slightly shocked face

"Luke?" Julie asked

"Yeah, you know Luke... you know him quite well actually..." Marissa said to Julie who looked flustered and aggravated

"Anyway, I'm going to go now..." Marissa said and walked up the stairs to her room and laid down on the bed for a moment in silence but soon grabbed her phone out and dialled summer

"Hey, sum" Marissa said when summer answered her phone

"Oh, hey coop" summer said happily "just let me go outside" summer said

"Uh, why do you need to go outside?" Marissa asked confused

"Cause were at Seth's in Ryan's pool house, and well Ryan is in there" summer stated

"Oh, well you can go back if you want, like if you were busy-" Marissa said

"No, Cohen and Ryan are just playing video games, I am glad for an excuse to leave the room" summer said smiling "but I thought you would be with Alex" summer stated

"I was" Marissa said simply

"What happened, what did you do?" summer asked and Marissa looked slightly offended even though summer couldn't tell this over the phone

"Why do you automatically assume I would have done something, for all you know Alex could have done something" Marissa said defending herself

"Coop, you and I both know Alex wouldn't do anything to hurt you" summer said seriously

"Yeah, I know, but I didn't really do anything exactly either" Marissa stated

"Ok, well what happened?" summer asked concerned

"We were down at the beach because we kind of skipped our last two lessons and we were just about to leave to come back to my place and then we ran into Luke... Or more like he walked over to us" Marissa said and there was silence on the other line

"Uh, hello to summer, are you still there?" Marissa asked

"Yeah, Luke that slept with your mum, Luke?" summer asked

"Uh yeah, that's the one" Marissa stated

"Ok, so what happened?" summer asked Marissa inquisitively

"Well we were talking and then I invited him to come hang out with us and catch up tomorrow, then Alex wanted to know who he was, and I told her that he was my ex before Ryan and that I kind of left Luke for Ryan... then we got in the car and pretty much didn't talk the whole way back..." Marissa finished

"well I kind of see her point, I mean you now have two ex's coming to hang out with all of us tomorrow... and now she knows you have a tendency to leave people for Ryan... which probably hasn't helped her with the whole you and Ryan hanging out-"

"I know but I didn't invite Ryan, Seth did..." Marissa stated

"And I mean now all you need if for D.J and Olivier to come into the picture and i think everyone you've dated would be in town"

"Summer please don't say that, it might actually happen..." Marissa said

"I'm just saying, it's probably making Alex feel like she did around the bonfire time, having to fight for you... and now there's two guys... not just one..." summer said

"Yeah... I know. It's just-" Marissa started but stopped mid sentence as she heard a rock hit her window

"And now someone's throwing rocks at my window" Marissa said as she got up off the bed and walked over to the window

"Who is it?" summer asked and Marissa looked down surprised

"Uh, I've got to call you back, its Alex" Marissa said

"Alex is throwing rocks at your window... is she really that pissed off?" summer questioned

"I don't think she's angry..." Marissa said trying to look at Alex expression; "anyway, that's why I have to call you back because I'm going to call her" Marissa said

"Ok, tell me what happens" summer said and the two girls hung up and Marissa now dialled Alex's number

"Hey" Marissa said looking down at Alex and waving

"Uh, hey, sorry about the rocks... but I tried calling, but your phone was busy" Alex stated

"At least you have good aim and didn't hit Kaitlin's window..." Marissa stated laughing lightly

"Yeah, I didn't want to call your house phone because, well your mum would probably answer... so that wouldn't have helped me out much anyway..." Alex stated "so, anyway, can you come and meet me at the front door?" Alex asked Marissa and smiled up at the window and Marissa smiled back

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute" Marissa stated and hung up the phone and walked down the stairs towards the front door

**And end chapter there**

**Ok like I said I'm sorry about how long it's taken but the next chapter might take a while two because I have my final exams ever in school coming up and then I'll be finished high school so after them I should b able to write a lot more cause I'll only have work lol**

**Anyway hope you liked it (on another note if the maths in there was wrong it's because I haven't studied for my maths exam yet lol so I kind of have forgotten a lot lol)**

**The song is by Every Avenue – "This One's a Cheap Shot" (good song)**

**And review :)**

**I would really appreciate it XD**


	17. The Bully

**Sorry for how long it took to get it done... I've been busy and the house just got repainted and this week I've been trying to study lol it hasn't gone so well though haha anyway...**

**Chapter 17**

"Hey" Alex said and smiled as Marissa opened the door

"Hi, but aren't you supposed to be getting tutored by amber right now?" Marissa asked

"Yeah..." Alex said sheepishly "but I couldn't concentrate, so amber decided we should change it to Friday" Alex said to Marissa

"Anyway, I have something for you" Alex said and Marissa now noticed that Alex's hand had been behind her back the whole time. Alex then brought flowers out from behind her back and Marissa smiled happily

"Ok, so I know this is lame and all that stuff-" Alex began saying but was cut off by Marissa

"It's not lame, it's sweet" Marissa said and kissed Alex softly on the lips

"Yeah... ok" Alex said not agreeing "but the reason I couldn't concentrate was because I was worried I had screwed up. I shouldn't get so – I don't know – jealous of your ex's. Because I do trust you, you know that, right?"Alex asked hopefully

"I- yeah" Marissa stated and alex continued

"good, I just – Ryan really pisses me off" Alex said and paused for a moment "and then Luke – who I never even heard about comes into the picture and I just – I don't want to lose you again – so the silent treatment in the car probably wasn't the smartest idea" Alex trailed off

"You're so cute when you worry-" Marissa said and Alex interrupted

"Ok, can you refrain from calling me cute?"Alex asked sulking like a little kid

"Ok, I'll try not to - but you really don't need to worry – Ryan is in the past and so is Luke, and Luke slept with my mum so there is like absolutely no chance of me going back with him – or Ryan we've gone out so many times I've realised that we just don't work together" Marissa said and kissed Alex again

"That's good to know" Alex stated and kissed Marissa back and deepened the kiss

"So do you want to come in?" Marissa asked Alex

"How could I say no to you?" Alex asked rhetorically and followed Marissa inside

"Can you two not do that outside the front of the house?" Julie stated more than asked and Marissa rolled her eyes in response

"Don't roll your eyes at me – the neighbours might see!" Julie said seriously

"Good, let them see, I don't care" Marissa said who was bored with her mother's conversation so Julie turned to Alex

"And do you have anything to do with the crack that is in my bedroom window?" Julie asked glaring at Alex

"No... Why would you think I would ever do something like that?" Alex asked smiling and Julie glared at her even more

"And what are you doing here anyway?" Julie asked annoyed at Alex

"I thought you weren't coming over today" Julie said obviously disappointed and aggravated that Alex was there

"What can I say, I can't keep away from her" Alex said happily and Marissa smiled to herself

"Anyway mum – were going upstairs, get Kaitlin to get us if you need anything" Marissa said and the two girls walked up the stairs

"Did you really crack her window?" Marissa asked sounding hopeful

"Yeah..." Alex stated "but the first one was an accident though" Alex said as they got to the top of the stairs

"You really don't make things easier for yourself" Marissa stated but obviously wasn't bothered by it

"What fun would it be if it was easy?" Alex said not needed an answer as they both sat down on Marissa's bed

"So do you have any other ex's I should know about?" Alex asked lightly

"Well..." Marissa said pausing and waiting to see Alex's reaction

"Yeah?" Alex asked curiously

"Ok, well there was DJ... but that really wasn't anything" Marissa said and Alex nodded

"Was he the gardener by any chance?" Alex asked cautiously

"Yeah, how do you know about the gardener?" Marissa asked curiously

"Uh – your mum told me" Alex said honestly

"Oh" Marissa said knowing that this wouldn't have been good

"She told me I was like the gardener – in the sense that you were with me to hurt her" Alex stated unsure as to whether it was true at the time or not

"I wasn't though – my mum doesn't know anything about me – she hasn't for a while now, she's too busy with her own life to worry about mine" Marissa said cross between sad and annoyed

"She doesn't seem too busy to annoy me and you when I come over" Alex mumbled slightly but Marissa still heard

"Yeah... but she's Julie cooper, she's just annoying" Marissa stated

"Who's annoying" Kaitlin asked from the door and Marissa glared at her

"Do you ever knock on the door?" Marissa asked aggravated at her sister

"Sometimes" Kaitlin stated sounding bored "but then it ruins the surprise" Kaitlin stated

"What do you want?" Marissa said sighing and Kaitlin walked into the room and over to the bed where the flowers were sitting as Marissa had not had time to put them in the vase on her table

"Did Alex get you these? Kaitlin asked as she picked the flowers up

"Yes, now put them back" Marissa said as Kaitlin walked over to the table with them and then placed the flowers in a vase

"That's where they should go" Kaitlin stated Kaitlin said to Marissa

"I was going to put them there" Marissa mumbled and Alex turned her attention to Alex

"Did you cheat on her?" Kaitlin asked Alex seriously

"No – I didn't-" Alex said but Kaitlin cut her off

"Then why did you give her flowers? You have tattoos and you're a badass - or my mum seems to think you are – and you give flowers to Marissa randomly?"Kaitlin asked obviously thinking it was odd

"Yes, now go away" Marissa answered for Alex annoyed at Kaitlin

"Fine" Kaitlin sighed "but remember you only have like 4 hours – actually now only like 3 and a half now that I have taken up so much time" Kaitlin said walking away from the bed and closed the bedroom door behind her

"See – she even thinks the flowers are lame" Alex stated looking sadly at the flowers

"You never do this sort of stuff – so it's not lame, like I said it's sweet and very cute" Marissa said smiling at Alex who laid down on the bed sighing

"I'm actually surprised that your mum didn't mention the flowers actually" Alex stated

"She was probably too busy freaking out about us kissing in front of the house and the cracked window to pay any attention to anything else" Marissa said

"Well that's a good thing" Alex said seriously

"Yeah, otherwise she might have accused you of cheating too" Marissa said smiling as she laid down on the bed resting her head on Alex shoulder and wrapped her arms around Alex's waits and Alex placed her arm around Marissa's shoulder

"So where should we go with the group tomorrow?" Marissa asked Alex

"I don't know we could always go to the pier and meet up with everyone and decide what to do from there" Alex said

"Sounds good to me I'll just ring everyone later and tell them about it"

"Or just message them" Alex added

"That sounds easier" Marissa agreed "you're so smart" she added and kissed Alex who then deepened the kiss which continued for a few more minutes before Alex spoke

"So... were doing this now?" Alex asked making sure with Marissa

"Yeah – I yeah" Marissa said kissing Alex again and pulling her down on top of her feeling their two bodies pressed together and Alex slowly tugged at Marissa's shirt making sure that Marissa was definitely ok with it.

When Alex didn't hear any complaints from Marissa she lifted the shirt over Marissa's head and tossed it onto the floor as Marissa was moving her hands down to Alex's jeans button and began undoing it and as Alex went to take her own shirt of the door came swinging open and both girls stopped frozen Alex with her shirt halfway over her head sitting up while Marissa's hands were still on Alex's jeans and Marissa turned to look over at the door

"Kaitlin!" Julie exclaimed down the hallway and Kaitlin came quickly to the doorway

"What do you want? – oh my god –shield my eyes!" Kaitlin said half seriously covering her own eyes and Alex now pulled her shirt back down having gotten over the shock and got off Marissa and began looking for Marissa's shirt

"Kaitlin, you're supposed to stop this from happening!" Julie exclaimed again to her daughter but not taking her eyes off Alex and Marissa and continued glaring at them as Alex found Marissa's shirt and picked it up of the floor and quickly tossed it to Marissa who quickly began putting it on and Kaitlin looked at the two of them

"It's not my fault Marissa's easy and it only takes like 10 – 15 minutes for her to be taking her clothes off" Kaitlin said and Julie looked shocked at the comment and Alex looked angrily at Kaitlin

"Hey, keep your mouth shut" Alex said defending Marissa and Kaitlin looked at her and then turned to Marissa

"Hey, she's protective – I bet she would give Ryan a run for his money" Kaitlin said to Marissa and Alex clenched her fist

Which Marissa noticed and held onto Alex's arm making sure she didn't do anything stupid before turning to Kaitlin and glaring at her angrily and Kaitlin also noticed this

"She doesn't like Ryan?" Kaitlin asked and neither of the two girls answered but Julie then spoke up

"No, she doesn't, not after Marissa choose Ryan over Alex" Julie stated wanting to anger Alex more

"Yeah, thanks to you and your little plan you had with Ryan" Alex said and clenched her teeth looking at Julie

"Well obviously she didn't love you that much..." Julie said knowing this would hurt Alex and Alex looked at Julie not sure what to say

"You don't say anything because it's exactly what you were thinking" Julie stated and Kaitlin and Marissa looked at each other wondering what Alex was going to do next

"You know what, I'm going, I really don't want to put up with you" Alex stated trying to sound as calm as she could manage "I'll see you tomorrow Marissa" she said kissing her on the cheek and walked towards the door and Julie moved out of the way glad that Alex was going

"Wait, Alex I'll go with you-" Marissa said and walked towards the door but was stopped by Julie

"No you won't" she said forcefully to Marissa

"Yeah, stay here, I'll call you later" Alex said and let herself out of the house and Julie turned to Marissa

"She has issues" Julie stated and Marissa scoffed

"She has issues? Have you seen yourself?" Marissa said angrily "you have so many issues I don't even know where to start" but Julie ignored this

"I'm going to bed now, I hope this doesn't happen again" she said looking towards both Kaitlin and Marissa

"So – uh... that was – well I don't know what that was" Kaitlin said breaking the silence between the two sisters and Marissa laid down on her bed

"That was... really bad" Marissa said sighing

"So, what's her deal with Ryan?" Kaitlin asked curiously

"Why did you have to mention Ryan before?" Marissa asked sadly

"I – I didn't know that she didn't like him" Kaitlin said truthfully "but at least you know she cares... I mean she defended your honour" Kaitlin said smiling

"Yeah – she does that" Marissa said smiling

"So what's her deal with Ryan exactly?" she asked again

"uh – well he's my ex... and then Alex and I broke up because I was around Ryan a lot and well yeah – she doesn't like Ryan because I pretty much left her for him..." Marissa said sadly

"Wow... sucks for her" Kaitlin said genuinely

"I don't think she ever really liked Ryan anyway so that just made it worse" Marissa said thinking back

"Uh – when she calls you tell her I said I'm sorry for calling you easy and that I'm sorry about the Ryan comment..." Kaitlin said and got up

"I guess I'd better get going to bed. I'll see you in the morning" Kaitlin said and left the room without another word and Marissa laid down on her bed looking at her phone

**To where Alex is**

Alex had gotten in her car and just began driving not knowing where she was going but ended up at the beach; one of her favourite places in Newport and Alex just sat down on the sand and began thinking of today's events starting with meeting Luke

_I really need to get over these issues again Marissa's ex's. I mean almost everyone has ex's... and Luke screwed Julie... so Marissa definitely won't go back to him _Alex thought to herself trying to calm herself down after the encounter she had just had with Julie

_And even if she has left me for Ryan before that doesn't mean anything – she left Ryan for me so... were on even ground... right? _Alex thought to herself not knowing what the answer was not knowing if Marissa was done with Ryan or not but wanting to trust Marissa and what she said

_Ok snap out of it Alex, this is what Julie wants – she doesn't like you so obviously she wants to mess with your head and your relationship, but if she's the reason this gets messed up again... _Alex thought knowing that she never wanted anything to ruin her and Marissa's relationship as it meant too much to Alex

_I have to get a grip... if I keep getting all jealous girlfriend on her she might freak out again... _Alex thought sadly and sat in silence as her thoughts drifted from Marissa to Ryan to Julie and back to Marissa and eventually she had calmed down after about an hour of sitting on the beach by herself and now began thinking of her previous times at the beach with Marissa two of the main ones being when her and Marissa first kissed on the beach on valentine's day and then the bonfire

_The bonfire... _Alex thought sadly

_Damn Ryan and his building skills, and Julie – just because she's Julie_ Alex thought angrily

_But the date on valentine's day would have to have been one of the best nights I can't even describe it in my own head how much that night means to me – just being with her and her alone, not having to worry about whether Ryan's going to come back into the picture or if her mum is going to come up with some scheme – just me and her _Alex thought to herself and smiled at the thought and grabbed her phone out of her pocket and began dialling

"Hey" Alex said into the phone

"Hi – I thought you might not call tonight... I mean it is like 11" Marissa said looking at her clock

"Really?" Alex asked "I didn't realise the time... I've been sitting here for almost two hours..." Alex said absentmindedly

"Where are you?" Marissa asked concerned

"The beach" Alex said smiling to herself as Marissa couldn't see her

"Why doesn't that surprise me" Marissa said and added "aren't you cold?"

"Not really, but now that you've said it I will probably get cold" Alex pointed out jokingly

"I'm sorry about my mum" Marissa said sadly to Alex "I don't know why she's like that with you... well I do but it's stupid" Marissa added

"No – its fine, your mum is your mum – I just have to deal with stuff" Alex said

"And when you say 'deal with stuff' you don't mean throw beer cans at Ryan do you?" Marissa said jokingly

"No – not unless you want me to?" Alex questioned non – seriously "but seriously, it's all good I'm calm and yeah"

"Good, oh, also Kaitlin told me to tell you that-" Marissa began but then Alex didn't hear anymore

"Hello?" Alex asked into the phone

"Yeah, hi" the voice said over the phone

"You're not Marissa" Alex pointed out

"No, it's Kaitlin. Anyway I just wanted to say I'm sorry for calling Marissa easy – but I'm glad you defended her" Kaitlin said and Alex could hear Marissa in the back ground telling Kaitlin to give the phone back

"Uh ok" Alex said not sure what to say to that

"And I'm sorry for mentioning Ryan, I didn't know you had issues with him" Kaitlin finished

"I don't have issues with Ryan" Alex mumbled defensively as she didn't want to talk about that with Kaitlin

"Ok fine, whatever. But I'm sorry anyway." Kaitlin paused "ok so I'm giving the phone back to Marissa because I think she's like having withdrawal from not speaking to you for like 5 minutes" Kaitlin said jokingly "I'll see you tomorrow when we all hang out" Kaitlin said hand tossed the phone back to Marissa

"Anyway..." Marissa said waiting for Kaitlin to leave the room "that was what i was supposed to tell you... but she's like a ninja and somehow always gets into my room without me noticing" Marissa said

"Maybe you should get her a bell? You know for around her neck like a cat or something" Alex said

"Maybe" Marissa said smiling "why did you go to the beach? I mean I know it was to calm down... but why the beach?" Marissa asked curiously

"I – well the beach is calming in itself – I mean the waves and stuff" Alex said "but – it – it makes me happy" Alex said

"You do realise that's the same beach that whole bonfire thing occurred right?" Marissa pointed out

"Yeah, I know, but there are other things that happened there that more than make up for that" Alex pointed out also "I mean there was the surf lesson – that was fun... even thought you can't surf at all"

"I might have been able to if my instructor would have stopped checking me out and helped me a bit" Marissa countered

"Oh, really? Well I think your instructor had a lot of self restraint if that was all she was doing" Alex said smiling at the memory of that day

"Yeah, yeah..." Marissa said to Alex

"And then there was the valentines first date that happened on the beach... one of the best if not the best memory I have in my life" Alex said deciding she should tell Marissa how she felt

"That's good, because it's one of my favourite memories too" Marissa said and Alex sighed happily

"I should probably get going home now though... I can't really spend the whole night at the beach" Alex said and stood up

"Yeah you probably should... it's like 12"Marissa pointed out after looking at the clock

"I'll see you tomorrow, Marissa" Alex said

"yeah, bye Alex" Marissa said and sighed sadly as they both hung up and Alex drove back to her place on an almost completely deserted street and crashed on her bed not bothering witch changing out of the clothes she had on.

**Ok so that's the end of chapter 17... wow lol its actually a lot longer than I thought it would be because I was having trouble at the start thinking of anything haha**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed it**

**Review please**

**XD**


	18. obstacle 1

**Chapter 18**

**Yeah... sorry this took so long... but it is one of my longest chapters... I think it is the longest chapter I've ever written...**

**Um so yeah I hope you enjoy it and this is the chapter where Jodie and summer meet but it's only a little bit so uh... hope you like it XD**

The school day went fast with the usual happening - class and break where Marissa had re told everybody that they would all meet up at the pier and decide what they would do from there and the rest all agreed on this plan as the bell went for their last class of the day and Alex walked off towards her maths class and sat down next to amber as she got there

"Hey" amber said once Alex was seated

"Hi" Alex replied as she grabbed out her book ready to write down a bunch of letters and numbers that she wasn't going to understand

"I haven't spoken to you all day, so I haven't had the chance to ask you about how you and Marissa are, so how are the two of you?" amber asked slightly hopeful

"Were good" Alex said smiling and amber smiled sadly

"So I guess that was where you rushed off to yesterday?" amber asked

"Uh... Yeah pretty much went straight to Marissa's" Alex said and amber looked at her confused

"Pretty much went straight to Marissa's – where did you go first?" amber asked curiously

"Nowhere – I went straight to marissas" Alex backtracked and amber looked at her knowing she was lying

"No seriously, where did you go?" amber asked now even more curious...

"I... never mind..." Alex said and turned her attention to the board hoping amber would do the same but she didn't and amber just smiled a knowing smile

"You got her something didn't you" amber said and Alex looked at her puzzled

"Why do you say that?" Alex asked not answering

"Well your whole attitude says 'I – don't – do – romantic' so you wouldn't really want to admit doing anything even slightly like that" amber pointed out and Alex sighed

"and judging by your reaction I'm going with either a teddy bear, flowers or chocolate" amber said smirking as Alex turned her attention away from amber again

"Just tell me" amber said finally

"Flowers" Alex mumbled

"I thought you said you didn't have a softer side" amber pointed out referring to their conversation half a week ago

"I don't" Alex said clearly

"Right..." amber said and rolled her eyes "actually, I don't think I have seen that side to you with anyone... maybe only Marissa gets to see that part of you" amber added in an afterthought and Alex shrugged not wanting to talk too much about it with amber

"Ok..." amber said and amused for a moment "so what happened when you got to her house?"

"Uh... I tried ringing her but it was busy... so I threw rocks at her window... and might have cracked her mum's window..." Alex trailed off and amber looked bemused

"Why didn't you just knock on the door, you know... like normal people" amber stated

"I saw her mum's car... So I assumed she was inside" Alex pointed out

"Her mum doesn't know?" amber asked slightly surprised

"No... Her mum knows... that's why I didn't want to knock on the door" Alex said

"You're scared of her mum?" amber asked smirking slightly

"No, I'm not – ok... maybe a little – but you know who her mum is, right?" Alex asked

"Yeah, from what I've heard just dating Marissa would put you on her bad side, unless your some guy called Luke..." amber shrugged

"Why do you know so much stuff?" Alex asked puzzled

"I'm friends with most people... so I get to hear everything" amber pointed out "and since Marissa is –well –Marissa a lot of people talk about her" amber stated and Alex sighed

"Great..." Alex said sarcastically

"You still haven't finished your story about what happened yesterday" amber said wanting Alex to continue

"Well Julie isn't too happy with me... although she never was so it's not much of a difference" Alex said

"Oh, she saw the crack in her window?" amber noted

"well, yeah but she has money so I doubt she cared to much about that... only that I was the one that did it" Alex said "no that wasn't really the reason"

"Oh, did you – you know and she caught you?" amber asked curious now

"I really don't want to talk about any of that stuff with you... it's weird" Alex stated as the bell went

"You know that by not answering I'm just going to think I'm right" amber said to Alex as they walked out of class and towards the front of the school

"We didn't" Alex said as they got to the front of the school and sat down at a table waiting for the rest to get out from their class

"And why not?" amber asked confused and Alex looked at her slightly annoyed and then sighed

"Because she caught us before we could" Alex mumbled and amber laughed

"I bet that was a fun conversation after that" amber said still laughing lightly which got her a glare from Alex

"No, it wasn't" Alex said in an aggravated tone

"Not something you want to talk about I guess" amber stated

"No, not really" Alex said as she saw Marissa, Jodie, chilli Cassey and Johnny walking over towards them

"So how are we getting to the pier?" Johnny asked the group

"Well we could either walk or drive down" Marissa pointed out

"I vote drive!" Jodie said quickly and nudged Alex who rolled her eyes

"Well it would probably be better that way, then you can go pick up summer and Seth... and Ryan" Alex said the last name with difficulty

"And you can go with Marissa" Jodie added "and I'll drive your car" and Alex looked at Jodie with her eyes wide

"Because you won't fit in the car" Jodie pointed out

"But it's my car!" Alex said perplexed

"Yeah, but you know her harbour friends more than any of us do" Jodie countered and chilli nodded in the background agreeing

"But I also happen to not like one of them a lot more than any of you do" Alex said putting it lightly

"We don't like him much either" Johnny pointed out

"Didn't you three drive to school?" Alex asked searching for a way out of this

"No, we live close enough to walk..." Cassey added and Alex sighed and turned to Marissa

"Don't expect me to talk to him" she said to Marissa "you should probably ring them and tell them to wait at school" Alex said and Marissa grabbed her phone out of her bag and began ringing summer as they walked over to Marissa's car

"Hey, sum" Marissa said into the phone

"Are you still at harbour?" Marissa asked and waited for the response

"Ok, stay there, we will come pick you up" and she paused for a moment "see you soon" Marissa said and hung up the phone as she unlocked the car and the two girls got in the front of the car

"So are they still at harbour?" Alex asked with her arms crossed and Marissa nodded as she turned the car on

"You know you were the one that said Seth could invite Ryan..." Marissa pointed out

"Yeah, well next time I do something that stupid, stop me" Alex said

"Well the drive is only like 5 minutes..."Marissa said

"Yeah, five minutes I will never want to do again... ever" Alex said as they pulled up into harbour and summer Seth and Ryan all got into the car and they sat in silence on the ride over as no one wanted to say anything to anger Ryan or Alex as Ryan was sitting behind Alex and Alex was keeping an eye on him thru the side mirror of the car

They were soon at the pier but couldn't see the other croup so they decided to wait in the seats at the pier for the others to turn up and Alex remembered something...

"Uh... Marissa I think we forgot someone..." Alex pointed out and Marissa looked at her with her eyes wide

"Mums going to kill me..." Marissa said sadly

"Yeah..." Alex agreed

"Who did you forget?" summer asked confused

"Kaitlin" Marissa pointed out as she began dialling her number

"Hey Kaitlin are you at home?" Marissa asked

"Yeah, and you were supposed to get me like 5 minutes ago..." Kaitlin pointed out

"Yeah... I know. Is mum home?" Marissa asked hoping she wasn't

"No, she said she was going out for the afternoon this morning after you left" Kaitlin said to Marissa

"Thank god, ok me and Alex are coming around now, so be ready" Marissa said

"I've been ready for almost 10 minutes now..." Kaitlin said before she hung up the phone

"Well at least my mum isn't home... maybe we can bribe Kaitlin to not tell her about this..." Marissa said hopefully

"I doubt we have enough money... considering what your mum pays her" Alex pointed out lightly and Marissa sighed and turned to Seth

"You've met Jodie before, right?" she asked Seth

"Yes... I remember meeting her at Alex's once" Seth said

"ok good, then when you see them, go meet up with them and tell them we had to go get Kaitlin" Marissa said and Alex and Marissa both walked off towards Marissa's car

"So how did you manage to forget about your sister?" Alex asked smirking slightly

"Well she hasn't been around for almost two years... I got used to her not being here... and now mum wants us to "hang out" or whatever... so I'm just not used to having Kaitlin around" Marissa shrugged "and it doesn't help that she annoys me..." Marissa added as they got to Marissa's house and Kaitlin came walking out of the house and got into the back seat of the car

"Hey" Kaitlin said as she put her seat belt on

"hey, uh... can you kind of not tell mum about this whole picking you up like 15 minutes late thing?" Marissa asked pleadingly

"What do I get if I don't tell her?" Kaitlin asked and Marissa looked towards Alex or help

"Uh... I have like 50 dollars on me..." Alex said and Kaitlin smiled

"That would work" Kaitlin said extending her hand out to Alex who sighed

"The things I do for you" she said to Marissa as she gave the 50 over to Kaitlin

"Yeah I know" she said kissing Alex

"Ok, way too much for me to see" Kaitlin commented from the back of the car

"You saw more than that last night" Marissa commented as she began driving back towards the pier

"Yeah... and now I am scarred for life" Kaitlin said half seriously and Marissa rolled her eyes

"You'll get over it" Marissa noted

"So who's going to be there?"

"My friends from Newport union and then the friends you know, summer Seth and Ryan"

"Ryan?" Kaitlin asked confused "doesn't Alex like hate him?"

"I don't hate him..." Alex mumbled "I just dislike him... a lot" Alex said and both the cooper girls raised their eyebrows

"That's an understatement" Marissa said as they got closer to the pier "you threw a can at him and tried to get him beat up by two alleged ex cons..."

"I don't hate him" Alex said as they got to the pier again to herself as the three of them began walking down to where the whole group were all sitting

"Everybody, this is Kaitlin, Kaitlin that's everybody" Marissa said and Kaitlin raised her eyebrows

"How do you expect me to talk to anyone if I don't know who they are?" Kaitlin pointed out and Marissa sighed

"Fine, well that's Johnny, and that's his girlfriend Cassey" Marissa said pointing them out and moved on "and that's chillie, Jodie and amber" Marissa said also pointing out each one "and you know the other three" Marissa finished

"Cool so what are we doing?" Kaitlin asked annoying Marissa and summer spoke up

"We actually thought we could go to the crab shack and get some food and just sit down on the beach" summer said and Marissa and Alex nodded in agreement

"Sounds good to me" Marissa said as the group walked up to the crab shack and grabbed her phone and began dialling Luke

"Hey Alex" Kaitlin commented as they were about to order "can you get me some food?" and Alex looked at her shocked

"I just gave you fifty dollars!" Alex commented

"Do you want me to tell my mum and get Marissa in trouble?" Kaitlin said and Alex looked over to Marissa who had heard the whole conversation and looked apologetically at Alex who sighed

"Fine..." Alex said and they all ordered their food and Alex paid for both Marissa and Kaitlin as well as herself and the group of 10 walked over down towards the beach

"So, Marissa" Kaitlin said as everyone was in their own conversation "tell me more about everyone, and are summer and Seth dating?"

"Yes they are, and I told Luke to meet us down at the beach" Marissa said to everyone but only half of them knew who Luke was so Marissa further explained "used to live here but he moved, and now he's come back for a little while" Marissa said to her friends from Newport union and then turned her attention back to Kaitlin as Kaitlin Marissa and Alex walked behind the larger group

"ok, so Johnny was my first friend at Newport union and he is dating Cassey and chillie is his best friend and that was how I became friends with those two, chillie is a bit weird, but you get used to him and Cassey is nice enough" Marissa paused "then there is Jodie, who is Alex's friend... not mine" Marissa said "and amber is Alex's tutor/ friend... also not my friend"

"do you two like have a thing against each other's friends – wait... or are they Alex's ex's?" Kaitlin asked in an after thought

"Jodie is an ex and amber is currently into Alex so..." Marissa said

"ahh... the problems of having a hot girlfriend" Kaitlin said

"Ok, please never say that again..." Marissa said

"Ok, fine" Kaitlin said and Seth jumped into the conversation having been listening to the last half

"She's my ex too" Seth said and Kaitlin looked at him with a look of amusement and disbelief "are you serious?"

"Sadly, yes" Alex commented with fake embarrassment and Seth pulled a shocked face

"You didn't say that when we were-" Seth started but Alex covered his mouth "you go away"

"I was just going to say dating" Seth said smirking and walked back over to summer and Ryan

"You went from Seth to Marissa? That's a big change" Kaitlin commented as they got down to the beach

"Not really, he acts like a girl" Alex said loud enough for Seth to hear

"I heard that" he commented back

"I know" Alex said back as they all found a spot on the beach and began grabbing their food out from the bag that Johnny had been carrying and Jodie came and sat over with Alex, Marissa and Kaitlin

"So you're Kaitlin, right? She said to Kaitlin

"Yeah, and you're... Jodie right?" she said trying to recall the name

"Yeah, that would be me" Jodie said and paused "hard to believe your related to Marissa, you seem much cooler than her... and hotter" Jodie added and Kaitlin looked at her blankly

"Ok, firstly... I am right here and I will kick your ass for saying that... and she's 15..." Alex said

"I'm going to go and talk with summer" Marissa said to Alex

"Ok" Alex said as she noticed Luke coming over to meet them

"So is that Luke?" Jodie asked and Alex nodded

"Marissa's only boyfriend before Ryan" Kaitlin chimed in

"Oh... another ex?" Jodie said looking at Alex for a reaction

"I'm not worried" Alex said and Jodie made a 'yeah right' face

"Right... and I don't think summers hot" Jodie said looking over towards summer

"Ok, you invited amber, go harass her and stop staring at the taken straight girl" Alex said annoyed with Jodie

"Ambers not my type" Jodie said plainly

"Then why did you invite her?" Alex asked frustrated

"To annoy you and Marissa" Jodie shrugged

"You annoy me without even trying" Alex said and sighed and Kaitlin watched them amused

"You two are weird friends..." Kaitlin commented

"This is true..." Alex said as Marissa came walking back over

"Ok, bye Alex, I'm going to go introduce myself to summer" Jodie said and was up before Alex could say anything

"But..." Alex said hopelessly and Marissa sat back down next to her

"Where's Jodie going?" Marissa asked suspiciously

"Uh... to introduce herself to summer" Alex said quickly and Marissa sighed

"Poor summer" Marissa commented looking sympathetically over towards summer

"Poor Seth" Alex said also looking over in that direction

"You don't think she would-" Marissa began

"This is Jodie were talking about here..." Alex said "but I mean... summers straight and with Seth. So she'll be fine" Alex said trying to reassure herself as well as Marissa

"Ok," Marissa said and then smiled happily

"Why are you smiling like that?" Alex asked confused by the sudden shift in mood

"I just remembered that summer has "rage blackouts" I'm just hoping she has one when Jodie's there" Marissa commented

"So we probably don't need to worry about summer?" Alex asked

"No, she can take care of herself" Marissa said

"So are you taking Luke home as well?" Alex asked casually

"Yeah. I was thinking you could stay here with Kaitlin while I drop summer, Seth, Ryan and Luke off and then I would come back and get you and Kaitlin?" Marissa asked

"Yeah, that's fine with me... at least I don't have to be in the same car as Ryan" Alex mumbled the last bit and Marissa laughed lightly and Kaitlin spoke up

"Looks like Luke is coming over" Kaitlin commented

"Hey, little cooper" Luke said excitedly and sat down next to Kaitlin

"So you're taken? Right Alex?" Luke asked and Alex nodded

"Yes" she said moving closer to Marissa

"Are you with Ryan?" Luke asked and Alex looked at him and raised her eyebrow as both Marissa and Kaitlin started laughing

"That's funny." Marissa commented still laughing "he's really not her type... and she really doesn't like him"

"Oh..." Luke stated "I didn't like him much at first either... he's a good guy though" Luke stated

"Right..." Alex said sarcastically "just so you know and you don't guess anymore, I'm with Marissa" Alex said which cause Luke to freeze for a moment and then look over to Marissa

"Is she serious?" Luke turned to Marissa and Marissa nodded happily

"Wow... that I was not expecting" Luke commented "guess you two are both out of the picture then" Luke said light heartedly

"So, what about Jodie?" Luke asked and Marissa and Alex looked at each other and laughed

"Well... right now she's probably hitting on summer so..." Alex pointed out

"Oh... and amber?" Luke asked

"Not too sure... I mean... She said she liked me last week... but I don't know if she's strictly L word or not" Alex said and shrugged

"And Cassey is with Johnny right?" Luke asked

"Yeah" Marissa nodded

"Well... I'm going to go introduce myself to amber" Luke said as he got up and Alex. Marissa and Kaitlin turned their attention to Jodie Seth and summer

"So... what do you think Jodie's saying?" Marissa asked slightly worried

"I have no idea... I don't think she knows what she's saying half of the time" Alex commented and they continued to watch

**Summer, Jodie and Seth (when Jodie just walked over)**

"Hey" Jodie said sitting down next to summer

"You're summer right?" Jodie said confidently

"Yeah... your Alex's ex. Jodie right?" summer said

"Yeah... that would be me" Jodie said and paused "and hi Seth" Jodie said sarcastically

"Nice to see you too..." Seth said with equal sarcasm

"I must give you credit for your taste in girls... Alex, summer... both hot" Jodie said seriously and Seth looked at her angrily

"Are you serious... why can't you not be interesting in the person I'm dating at the time?"Seth asked rhetorically

"I just said she's hot..." Jodie commented wanting to annoy Seth

"Ok well 'she' is sitting right here and will hit both of you if you both don't shut up" summer stated

"Feisty... just how I like them" Jodie said smirking

"Too bad I'm with Seth... and straight" summer said stressing her point

"You say that now..." Jodie said confidently

"You're so full of yourself" summer said and Jodie shrugged

"I could be full of you" Jodie said smirking as summers jaw dropped in surprise at her comment and Seth just stared angrily at Jodie

"Seriously, what is wrong with you!" summer said after she got over the initial shock of the comment

"Nothing wrong with me..." Jodie said

"How does Alex put up with you?" summer asked already annoyed with Jodie already

"Well when we were dating it was probably because of how good I was in bed... which you know... I could show you if you wanted..." Jodie said and summer shook her head in disbelief

"What do you not get about the sentence 'I'm straight, and I'm dating Seth'" summer said frustrated

"Seriously stop hitting on summer!" Seth said angrily

"Yeah... or ill hit you" summer said threateningly and Jodie shrugged

"I don't mind-" Jodie began and was hit by summer on the arm

"Ok... that kind of hurt" Jodie said

"Good, now go away..." Seth said tired of Jodie

"Fine... fine..." Jodie said and then turned to summer "you know where I live"

"The only reason I will go there is to hit you again... in a painful not fun way..." summer added as Jodie walked back over to Alex and Marissa

"Well that looked like it went well" Alex said sarcastically

"Hey, give me a couple of weeks and ill have her in my bed moaning" Jodie said and Alex sighed

"No matter how good you think you are, I don't think you're that good to get summer interested..." Marissa said

"You have little faith in me... you wait... you'll see" Jodie said as Johnny Cassey and chillie came walking over

"Hey, uh, Jodie... do you think you could give us a lift back now? Cassey's mum just rang and her grandpa and nana just got into town." Johnny asked

"Yeah, that's cool, we'd better get amber away from Luke... otherwise she's not getting a lift from me" Jodie said as she got up "I'll see you later" she said to Alex, Marissa and Kaitlin and walked over to get amber

"Is she always like that with girls?" Kaitlin asked puzzled

"Uh. Yeah... most of the time" Alex said honestly

"So how does she manage to get anyone?" Kaitlin asked

"I have no idea..." Marissa said turning to Alex

"What, don't look at me. We were friends before we went out... she wasn't exactly like that with me..." Alex said

"So we should probably get going as well then?" Kaitlin said to Marissa

"Yeah" Marissa said and Alex got up while Marissa was still on the floor and now had her arms outstretched waiting for Alex to help her up

"You're so lazy..." Alex said but grabbed Marissa's hands and pulled her up anyway

"Ha-ha, Alex is whipped" Kaitlin said in a sing song voice

"I'm not whipped" Alex said

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say..." Kaitlin said in an unbelieving tone as they walked over to the others, Marissa and Alex still holding hands and they joined the others

"Hey, are you guys ready to go?" Marissa asked

"Yeah it's almost 7 so we should probably get back" Seth commented "and you need to put Jodie on a leash..."

"Yeah... sorry about that. I tried to tell her to go annoy amber... but its Jodie we're talking about..." Alex commented

"True..." Seth said annoyed "anyway this is my number, you know in case you need any advice or... just need to tell me about night-time activities with Marissa – or non night time activities-" Seth said and was hit by summer

"Cohen! Leave her alone" summer said

"Its fine" Alex said "but I doubt will come to you for advice... The last time I did that I felt worse than when I got there" Alex said "but I'll ring so we can hang out some time" Alex said putting the number in her pocket

"Ok cool, I guess I'll see you another time then" Seth said hugging Alex

"Yeah bye Seth" Alex said

"Nice to see you again" summer said to both Alex and Kaitlin "I guess we'd better get going" to Marissa

"Yeah" Marissa said and turned to Alex "I'll be back soon" she said kissing Alex to which Ryan looked like he wanted to punch something

"Yeah, I'll be here with Kaitlin" Alex said and Marissa kissed Alex again and she walked off towards her car with summer, Seth, Luke and Ryan

**Ok end of chapter 18**

**Once again I'm sorry it took so long... I had a kind of block for a bit and then I had my exams but there almost finished now so hopefully as long as I don't get another writers block lol**

**So uh yeah hope you review this because it usually helps keep me motivated :)**

**So uh yeah... hope everyone enjoyed it and have a good day/night depending on where you are in the world**

**Reviews please *makes puppy dog eyes***


	19. Work You Gotta Love it, Dont You?

**Chapter 19**

**Ok so im finished my exams now... so i tend to have more time to write except when i have to clean stuff because o have more free time and i "need to help out more around the house" anyway...**

**Here is chapter 19**

"So... Ryan didn't look to happy" Kaitlin commented as they watched the others continue to walk towards Marissa's car

"His problem... not mine" Alex said uncaringly watching Ryan carefully

"Yes... and that's why you are glaring at him as if you have laser beams out of your eyes" Kaitlin commented as she sat down on a bench

"I don't care if he's happy or not... I just care about him being around Marissa" Alex said

"You know you should... I dunno trust Marissa" Kaitlin said in an obvious way

"I do... I do, that's why I am ok with this... Right now" Alex said no longer watching the others as they had drove off

"Ok ok fine, whatever" Kaitlin said raising her hand in defeat

"Just so you know, I like you better than Ryan anyway" Kaitlin added

"That's good to know" Alex said honestly

"I mean... you have money to give me" Kaitlin half joked and smiled

"Ha-ha, you're funny" Alex said sarcastically

"Yes, this is so true" Kaitlin said smiling

"Yeah, yeah" Alex said and paused "so you want to go get ice cream while we wait?" Alex asked

"I'm not 5" Kaitlin commented

"Ok fine you don't want ice cream-" Alex began but was cut off

"No ice cream sounds good, as long as you're paying" Kaitlin said and got up off the bench and Alex sighed

"Alright..." Alex said and the two of them walked up to the ice cream parlour they grabbed three ice creams one for Marissa and one for both of them

"What if it starts melting before Marissa gets here?" Kaitlin asked looking sceptically at the ice-cream

"Then I'll eat it" Alex said "but Marissa won't take that long anyway" and Kaitlin sighed

"Damn... I was hoping I would get it" Kaitlin said and Alex rolled her eyes at the younger girl

"Maybe you are actually five" Alex said smiling

"I so am not!" Kaitlin said and Alex raised her eyebrows

"That 'so' made that comment sound at least like I was an 11 year old" Kaitlin said smiling and Alex raised her eyebrows again

"Ok, fine, whatever..." Kaitlin said "oh, look I think that's Marissa's car" Kaitlin said looking into the distance and Alex looked also as it got closer

"Yeah, that's her car" Alex confirmed and she and Kaitlin began walking over to where Marissa could park the car and pick them up and they both got in

"Hey, this is for you" Alex said and handed over the ice cream "I finished mine, but you should eat yours before it melts" Alex said and Marissa turned the car engine off

"Thanks" Marissa said kissing Alex on the cheek as a thank you

"Did Kaitlin con you into getting her one?" Marissa asked looking back at Kaitlin with a dismissive look

"Yeah... but seriously I don't mind" Alex said and Marissa smiled

"I'll pay you back later" Marissa said and continued to eat her ice cream

"No don't worry, I don't want your money" Alex said honestly

"I wasn't talking about money..." Marissa said laughing slightly at Alex's now slightly shocked expression

"Oh, well in that case... I guess I do want you to pay me back" Alex said

"So..." Kaitlin said abruptly making sure that Alex and Marissa both knew she was still there

"Are you staying over tonight?" Kaitlin asked curiously

"No..." Alex said sadly "you're mum will probably stand outside the door the whole night if I came over, and since I'm actually trying to do this school thing... it's probably not a good idea on a Thursday night" Alex said as Marissa finished her ice cream

"I really don't get why our mum doesn't like you..." Kaitlin commented honestly confused

"She doesn't like me based on principle" Alex said as Marissa pulled out of the parking spot and began driving towards Alex's

"Oh... well that sucks for you then" Kaitlin commented as she looked out the window "oh and also for you" she said to Marissa who just shook her head in response to her sister as she wasn't sure what else to do

"So you know what?" Kaitlin asked the two girls in the front seats

"What?" Marissa asked

"Today wasn't half bad, I mean aside from Luke and Jodie hitting on me... cause I mean that was just weird..." Kaitlin trailed off

"Anyway what was I saying... oh yeah it was pretty fun" Kaitlin said honestly "and I mean... I scored money out of it" Kaitlin said looking at Alex and smiling and Alex looked at her with a blank expression

"Well you had better stick to your end of the deal... I don't want an angry Julie cooper knocking on my door and blaming me" Alex stated as they pulled up to Alex's place

"And I doubt Julie would come here..." Kaitlin said looking at the place

"Well then, I'm glad I live here now" Alex said "anyway, I'll call you later, ok?" Alex said to Marissa and leant over and kissed Marissa softly and pulled back to get out of the car but Marissa pulled her back and kissed her again more passionately and Kaitlin sat in the back awkwardly and Alex pulled back

"Although you did promise to pay me back... I don't think now is the best time" Alex said lightly and looked over towards Kaitlin

"Right, good point, you should come over tomorrow then" Marissa said hopefully and Alex paused for a moment

"I – if I go over tomorrow I'm going to get dumber..." Alex commented and Marissa looked at her confused and Alex continued

"I was supposed to have that whole maths tutoring thing tomorrow... since I kind of spaced out on the Wednesday one" Alex said smirking slightly

"Oh... right, that" Marissa said obviously not impressed

"I'll come by after though, yeah?" Alex said hopeful that Marissa wouldn't leave in a bad mood and Marissa smiled

"Yeah sounds good" Marissa said "so you'll call me later, yeah?" Marissa asked

"Yeah, of course" Alex said "but you should probably get Kaitlin back..." Alex said and kissed Marissa goodbye and hopped out of the car and walked up to her front door and unlocked it and saw Jodie was sitting on the couch with a beer in hand watching TV

"So are we meeting up with them again soon? Jodie asked curiously

"No, you are not, because I'm not letting you near summer" Alex stated firmly

"Oh come on... it's just fun...I don't want anything serious" Jodie said

"Yeah, which makes it worse" Alex said shaking her head "so ill say it again... you're not going near summer..." Alex said as she grabbed herself a drink for the fridge and Jodie rolled her eyes but Alex didn't see this

"So that was Marissa's little sister?" Jodie said changing the subject

"Yes... and emphasis on the little" Alex said as she sat down next to Jodie

"She's like 15 that are like what – 3 years younger than me?" Jodie stated and Alex looked at her blankly

"No" Alex said and looked at Jodie who went to speak but Alex spoke again

"Just no" Alex finished and Jodie sighed

"You're no fun now that you're all committed and all that shit" Jodie commented and Alex shrugged

"I'm happy, that's good enough for me" Alex said smiling and got up off the couch

"Anyway... I'm going to go to bed... I'll see you in the morning" Alex said

"Ok, night" Jodie said who stayed watching TV as Alex walked to her room and grabbed her phone out of her pocket and began dialling

"Hey" Alex said smiling

"Hey, what took so long?" Marissa asked curiously

"Well I was waiting and making sure I gave you enough time to get home"

"You should have rang sooner... you could have got me out of the conversation with my mum..." Marissa said sadly

"Well if I wasn't busy dealing with the issue that is Jodie, I would have" Alex said lightly

"Oh... maybe I should have called to save you?" Marissa commented half jokingly

"No, I think yours was worse" Alex commented

"Maybe... but Jodie isn't much better..." Marissa said and Alex laughed

"Sometimes this is true..."

"So what were you talking to Jodie about?" Marissa asked

"Just telling her to stay away from summer and also Kaitlin" Alex said truthfully

"She won't listen, will she?" Marissa asked

"No... Probably not. So you should tell summer that if she see's Jodie she should run n the opposite direction" Alex said smiling

"Maybe also tell Kaitlin that" Alex said and sighed "Jodie... has issues" Alex finished

"I won't disagree with you there" Marissa said

"So... tomorrow" Alex said unsure

"What about tomorrow?" Marissa said smiling

"Well... is your mum going to be home?" Alex asked hoping the answer would be no

"Why? Is she going to mess up you 'performance'" Marissa said grinning

"No! And I can tell your grinning..." Alex stated "but answers the question"

"No, she actually has to go out to a party" Marissa paused "she does that most of the time... but I decided I'm not going. But she will probably drag Kaitlin along"

"So we have the place to ourselves?" Alex asked hopeful

"Yes, indeed we do" Marissa said smiling

"We should totally go in to your mum's room and do it" Alex said jokingly

"Ok, you had better have been kidding with that comment or you are not coming over tomorrow" Marissa said half seriously

"Yeah I was kidding – I don't want to be anywhere near Julie coopers room..." Alex stated seriously

"That's good, because otherwise I would start to worry if you would like... be like Luke" Marissa said in a grossed out tone

"Well... that's definitely not going to happen" Alex said

"That is good to know" Marissa said smiling "so, thanks for not making a big deal with Ryan today"

"Eh... its ok, it's not like I'll see him much anyway" Alex said shrugging to herself

"This is true" Marissa agreed "and thanks... for just putting up with Kaitlin" Marissa said

"That's ok... Kaitlin is ok" Alex said truthfully

"Yeah, it hasn't been as bad as I thought it would be having Kaitlin back at home" Marissa paused "but that might be because your around" Marissa said happily

"Maybe" Alex said smiling at Marissa's comment

"You should probably get going to bed... you know school and all" Alex said sardonically

"You go to school to" Marissa pointed out

"Yeah, but I can deal with hardly any sleep" Alex informed Marissa

"Ok, fine... I'll see you tomorrow then" Marissa said cheerily

"Yeah, you will, goodnight Marissa I – uh... yeah night" Alex said quickly

"Ok... night Alex" Marissa said and the two girls hung up and soon drifted off to sleep

**Next morning at school**

"Hey" Marissa said sneaking up behind Alex and covering her eyes "guess who?" she asked lamely

"Well that's easy, Marissa, no one else makes me feel like this... and no one else is that lame" Alex said before she turned around and kissed Marissa

"I'll ignore the last comment and just focus on the first one" Marissa said smiling and the others were all sitting around talking

"So, you're later than usual" Alex commented and Marissa smiled sheepishly

"I might have over slept..." Marissa said and Alex shook her head smiling

"I told you, you needed sleep" Alex said jokingly

"I'm still here before school starts" Marissa said and the bell rang just as she finished the sentence

"See!" Marissa said childishly

"Yeah, yeah..." Alex said and Marissa wrapped her arms over Alex's shoulders and followed behind Alex in the direction of their class and Jodie smirked as she was about to say something but Alex glared at her before Jodie said anything

"Whatever you were planning on saying... don't say it" Alex said

"Why? Will it ruin your little moment you have going?" Jodie asked sarcastically and Jodie just glared at her again and Marissa let go of Alex who looked at Marissa pouting

"No....Marissa" Alex whined "it felt nice, come back..." Alex said sighing and turned to Jodie who spoke

"awww poor Alex" Jodie said and patted Alex on the head who then shook her head in annoyance at Jodie as they sat down in their class and were soon writing down the notes given to them

....

"So, are you sure you don't want to skip your maths thing to come over earlier?" Marissa said to Alex as they left the class

"As tempting as that is I'm assuming your mum party doesn't start till at least 6... So I might as well learn something" Alex said and Marissa nodded

"True, and if you come over to early she might not leave" Marissa said laughing but still sounding serious

"Ok so I'll come around 6?" Alex said and Marissa smirked at this comment

"I meant to your house... get your mind out of the gutter" Alex said jokingly

"Ok, yeah, I'll see you around six then" Marissa said kissing Alex before they parted ways to go to their next class

The next few classes went by slowly for Alex as if time actually took twice as long to pass as Alex was already bored and looking forward to the end of the school day already. When the bell went for lunch Alex rushed out of the class and sat at the table with Marissa as the others had not yet got out of their classes

"Wow and I thought I was quick to get out of class" Alex commented

"You are, I had a free- the teacher was sick and they couldn't get a sub" Marissa said and Alex looked at her

"What?" Marissa said confused

"You could have told me and I wouldn't have gone to my last class" Alex noted and Marissa looked at her

"I thought you were taking school seriously" Marissa said smiling slightly

"I am..." Alex mumbled and Marissa smiled at Alex comment

"Yes... I'm sure you are" Marissa added and Alex was about to say something but was cut off by Marissa kissing her

"I only let you get away with that because you're so cute" Alex said and Marissa smiled and kissed her again and Alex deepened it before they heard Jodie come over and sit at the table

"Ok... a little less PDA from the happy couple..." Jodie said as she began eating her food and the two girls broke apart "because I'm trying to eat here" Jodie finished

"I have to go anyway" Marissa said and Alex looked at her confused

"I decided I would go join the committee" Marissa paused

"That's good" Alex said honestly

"Yeah, now I can organise more events that you have to go to" Marissa said smirking before she kissed Alex on the cheek as Alex looked at her blankly

"I'll see you later tonight" Marissa said before she walked off

"More events?" Alex said worried "I don't do school events..." Alex said as Jodie laughed

"Yeah... but you do Marissa" Jodie paused as Alex hit her "I'm just saying that means school functions and other events" and Alex sighed

"Yeah I know..."Alex paused "but... school stuff and me don't go together, "something always goes wrong..." Alex stated sadly and Jodie shrugged

"It will make my night more entertaining" Jodie said mockingly

"Yeah yeah" Alex said as the rest of the group soon joined them

"Where's Marissa?" Johnny asked as he sat down

"School committee meeting" Alex said

"Oh, that should be good" Cassey stated "she might make our school events more fun" Cassey said optimistically and Alex dropped her head to the table

"I take it she's not a big fan of school related things?" casse said looking to Jodie

"No, not so much" Jodie informed them

"Oh... well it sucks for her then" Cassey said sympathetically

"Yeah, but is awesome for the rest of us!" chilli added

"True" Cassey agreed and Alex lifted her head from the table

"So what took you guys so long anyway?" Alex asked them all curiously

"Detention... we might have turned up like 20 minutes late to class" Johnny said innocently

"Oh... fair enough I guess" Alex said and soon after the bell went for their next class

"I'd better get going to maths... so I can not understand another lesson of learning" Alex said sadly and grabbed her bag and walked off towards class

"Hey" amber said as Alex sat down next to her

"So Marissa's on the school committee now" amber stated more that questioned

"Yeah, how do you know, wait never mind... you seem to know everything" Alex said

"Oh I know this because on the school committee too" amber said cheerily

"Oh..." Alex said surprised

"She has good ideas... but I don't know how our school will be able to do them... they will cost so much money"

"One of the problems of going to a rich school and having lots of money" Alex stated

"I mean fundraising could cover some of it... but I dunno how to get the rest" amber said

"Shouldn't you be talking to the committee about this? Not me" Alex said not interested

"Well... Julie cooper has money..." amber said

"No!" Alex said

"Oh come on! Just ask Marissa to ask her mum" amber said

"Why don't you ask her? I don't even like these stupid things" Alex said annoyed

"Well, I got the feeling she doesn't like me much" amber pointed out

"Fine, if it comes up ill mention it" Alex said

"Thanks" amber said smiling and they both turned their attention to the work that was given to them and amber tried to help Alex which partially worked but Alex was still having trouble with some of the more difficult questions when the class finished

"So, we still on for this afternoon?" amber asked Alex

"Yeah, but I have to leave at like 10 to 6" Alex informed amber

"Marissa?" amber questioned already pretty sure of the answer

"Yeah" Alex said happily

"That's ok... I'll leave at like 5, um anyway I have to get to my next class amber asked I'll meet you out the front after school, yeah?" amber asked

"Yeah sounds good" Alex said as they both began walking to their next class

**After school (out the front)**

Alex stood waiting by her car for amber and Jodie to come out of the school so she could get home but once she saw amber her phone began ringing and she picked up

"Hello? Who's this?" amber asked as she didn't know the number

"Oh hey, Alex? It's Joe, from work" he added as Alex hadn't responded

"Yeah, hey" Alex paused "what's up?" she asked

"I really need you to come in as soon as you can" Joe said and Alex sighed "two of our usual workers called in sick so I need you to cover for both of them" Joe said desperately

"Can't anyone else do it?" Alex asked annoyed

"No we just hired new staff and they don't know how to do a Friday night shift" Joe said and Alex sighed as amber reached the car

"Are you serious... there is absolutely no one at all that can do it?" Alex asked cross between annoyed and angry

"No, people aren't answering the phones n were desperate because people will start coming in at around 5 and we need to set up and were short staffed as it is"

"Fine, but you owe me big time" Alex said and hung up the phone angrily and amber look on confused

"What?" amber asked

"I'm going to have to cancel... again" Alex said "it was work... they need me" Alex said with annoyance in her tone

"Oh, wow sucks to be you right now" amber said and Jodie was soon next to them

"Yeah, I'll give you a lift home and yeah..." Alex said trailing off as they got into the car and began driving to ambers, the soon got to her house and dropped her off and Alex apologised for having to cancel again and was soon driving back to her place and Alex and Jodie got out of the car and walked into their apartment

"Marissa won't be impressed" Jodie said informing Alex of something she already knew

"Yes, I know" Alex said irritably as she grabbed her jacket and began dialling Marissa's number

**Ok end of chapter 19**

**Whoot whoot**

**Uh... hope you guys like it. It's not as long as the other one but it's still a decent length I think**

**Um anyway review!**

_***hands cookies to those who review***_

**And thanks to those that reviewed the last chapter :)**


	20. Poppin' Champagne

**Sorry about the wait :( i just had trouble writing it anyway here is chapter 20**

**Chapter 20**

"Hey" Alex said solemnly into the phone to Marissa

"Hey, I thought you were supposed to be doing the maths thing?" Marissa said confused "not that I mind you calling" Marissa added and Alex smiled sadly

"You won't be saying that soon" Alex said "and I'm not doing the maths tutor thing today either"

"Well come over now then" Marissa said happily and Alex sighed

"I can't" Alex said pausing

"Um. Ok?" Marissa said confused

"Work called" Alex added

"Oh, but you're coming over later, yeah?" Marissa asked sounding hopeful

"I can't" Alex said disappointedly

"What time do you finish?" Marissa asked really wanting Alex to come over as they had planned

"I have to close the place... so not till around 2"Alex said guiltily and Marissa sighed

"Couldn't they have gotten someone else?" Marissa asked annoyed

"No, I asked them the same thing, no one else could do it, because most are new staff and the usual workers were busy" Alex said unhappily into the phone

"So were you" Marissa added frowning even though Alex couldn't see

"Yeah... but I need the money" Alex said and Marissa sighed again

"Hey, it's not my fault I don't have parents that can just give me a credit card to spend on whatever I want" Alex said slightly annoyed "you don't get what's it's like to actually have to earn money"

"Are you saying that's my fault?" Marissa asked angrily

"No..." Alex sighed in frustration and paused "look I have to go or I'm going to be late" Alex said not wanting to get into an argument with Marissa

"Fine, I'll go hang out with summer" Marissa said

"I'll come over tomorrow" Alex said sounding apologetic

"Fine, I'll see you them" Marissa said and hung up the phone without another word and Alex began banning her head against the wall

"I guess it didn't go well then" Jodie said as she looked over towards Alex

"No, not really" Alex said as she grabbed her bag off the counter and walked towards the door "anyway I won't be back till around 230... So I'll see you tomorrow, maybe" Alex said and walked out the front door closing it behind her and got in her car and was soon driving towards the bait shop

**Marissa's house**

Once Marissa had hung up on Alex she laid down on her bed frustrated annoyed and sad but decided she would ring summer and she what she had planned for the night

"Hey coop" summer said as she answered her phone

"Hey sum, you got any plans for tonight?" Marissa asked

"Well Seth Ryan and I were going to go to that party tonight, that girl Jessica is having it, it's down at the beach" summer said and Marissa sighed

"What about you, do you have any plans with Alex tonight?" summer asked curiously

"I did" Marissa said

"You did? What happened to them?" summer said curiously

"She got called into work" Marissa paused for a moment "so I was thinking of coming along with you to wherever you were going, and party sounds good right now" Marissa said honestly

"Ok, so we'll meet you there then?" summer said excitedly "were getting there at like 7"

"Yeah, ok, I'll see you there" Marissa said and the two girls hung up the phone and Marissa laid on the bed and turned on the radio hoping for any song that would make her mood better but ended up falling sleep

**Bait Shop**

Alex got out of her car shutting the door aggressively and walked off towards the club's back door in an unhappy and aggravated mood once she entered she was greeted by Joe

"Hey, Alex, thanks for coming in, we really needed you tonight" Joe said honestly

"Yeah, ok" Alex said "so what am I doing?" Alex said just wanting to get this night over and done with

"ok, well if you just want to get some stock out from the back and make sure the cash is in order before we open in around half an hour that would be great" Joe said smiling and he walked into the office leaving Alex and the other employee to do their jobs and Alex then walked off to the back of the club without another word as the other guy working continued to work on the stage and sound system as the band were practicing before they played tonight

After about 20 minutes Alex had brought in the new stock and had set up the bar so it was ready and she quickly looked over the cash before Joe opened the doors for the customers who slowly came walking in but gradually more people began turning up

"So..." Alex said to the guy who had been setting up the sound equipment but was now behind the bar with Alex "are we going to be the only two on tonight?" Alex asked and paused for a moment "because it's only 6 and it's already busy and it's going to get worse" Alex stated and sighed

"Yeah, I know. I'm josh by the way" he said "and I think someone else is getting here at 7, Dylan i think" he said sounding a little unsure

"Good, I'm Alex" Alex said bluntly not really in the mood for talking which josh didn't pick up on and was about to talk but Alex signalled towards the customers

"I'd better deal with them" Alex said and moved over to the customers and was then swamped with customers who had just come through the door

**Marissa's house**

"Hey!" Marissa heard a voice say loudly and she rolled over putting the pillow but Kaitlin grabbed the pillow and pulled it away from her

"I was sleeping" Marissa said annoyed

"Yeah, but you should be out with Alex or summer" Kaitlin said "not sleeping"

"I was supposed to be hanging out with Alex tonight... But she has to work, so now I am going out with summer, Seth and Ryan" Marissa said "what's the time?" she asked in an after thought

"About 6 20" Kaitlin said and Marissa groaned and slowly got herself of the bed

"Ok, out now" Marissa said pushing Kaitlin towards the door " I have to get ready" Marissa fished as she finally got Kaitlin out of the room and began getting ready to meet her friends down at the beach

Once she had finished getting ready it was almost 650 and she walked out of her room and down the stairs where she was greeted by her mum and Kaitlin who were also just about to leave

"Where are you going?" Julie enquired

"Down to the beach" Marissa said and began to walk towards the door but was stopped by Julie

"Is Alex going?" Julie asked

"No" Marissa said bluntly and Julie smiled to which Marissa rolled her eyes "I thought you were leaving earlier... otherwise I would have stayed in my room to avoid you" Marissa said as she walked out the door leaving Julie and Kaitlin inside the house and Marissa was soon on her way to the beach in her car

Once she got there she scanned the crowd in search for summer who she soon found and walked over to join them

"Hey" Marissa greeted them all and hugged summer

"I'll be right back" Marissa said as she spotted the alcohol and summer turned around to see where Marissa was going and was soon following after her

"Marissa, do you really think that's a good idea?" summer said looking at the bottle and Marissa shrugged but drank it anyway and summer sighed

_It was going to be a long night _summer thought to herself as they walked back over to Ryan and Seth

"Coop, just promise me you won't do anything stupid..." summer said glancing at Ryan which Marissa didn't see

"When do I ever do anything stupid?" Marissa said and summer just looked at her seriously

"Ok, fine, I promise. Nothing stupid" Marissa said and smiled as they got to Ryan and Seth and then sat down on the logs that were set up around the bonfire

"So, how is Alex?" Ryan asked Marissa curiously

"Working" Marissa said and Ryan nodded

"I guess that's why she isn't here then" Ryan said and Marissa shook her head

"That's why I am here, otherwise I would be at home with Alex" Marissa pointed out as she grabbed another bottle

"Oh..." Ryan said sadly "I'm going to go for a walk, do you guys want anything?" Ryan said and summer and Seth shook their heads

"Something strong" Marissa said as she was already halfway through the bottle she had just picked up

"Coop... you really should slow down..." summer said sounding concerned as Ryan walked off to get her something else and summer turned to Seth

"Go with him, make sure he doesn't get anything to strong..." summer said so Marissa wouldn't hear and when she turned around she saw that Marissa had finished her drink and now had her own supply out and she sighed

"Do you want any?" Marissa asked summer as Seth had walked away to catch up with Ryan

"no, I don't think you should have it either" summer said

"Come on I used to have vodka for breakfast... I'll be fine" Marissa said and began drinking out of the flask

"Famous last words..." summer mumbled to herself as she watched Marissa continue to drink

**Bait Shop**

Alex sighed as she finished serving another customer and Joe came over to talk to her

"Hey, Alex, you're in change, I have to go... something's come up" he said and Alex looked at him angrily

"Were short staffed as it is and you expect me to do your job as well?!" Alex said loudly

"Look if I could stay I would, but I really have to go" Joe paused "I'll pay you double time for the whole night" Joe said hopelessly and Alex sighed still annoyed

"Fine, but you had better pay me double time" Alex said and Joe nodded as he left the bar and alex turned to josh and Dylan

"Josh, what time is the band going on?" Alex asked

"Um about 9, so in about 15 minutes..." he said looking at his watch as Dylan continued to serve the customers

"Ok, well can you announce them, and then come back to the bar?" she asked

"Yeah, that's fine" josh said and began serving another customer as Alex went out the back to get some more supplies as they were beginning to run out once she had brought the stock in josh was up on stage introducing the band

"Hey, give it up forEvery Avenue" josh said loudly over the speakers as the band walked onto the stage and josh rushed off to come back and help Alex

"I'm going to go get all the empty glasses left around and clean up some of the tables, and then I'm going to take my break" Alex said to the two guys nodded as she left the bar area and began walking around between the people that were drinking

**Beach**

"Marissa" summer said taking the bottle away from her "I think you need to like, rest and stop drinking"

"No, I – I'm fine" Marissa said

"Right..." summer said rolling her eyes "and that's why you can't walk in a straight line anymore" summer mumbled to herself

"ok, Ryan's coming over so I'm going to go find Seth, and then we can leave, summer said getting up and walking away to find Seth but not before giving Ryan a serious look

"Hey" Ryan said and sat down next to her

"Hey!" Marissa said loudly and the two sat in silence for a few minutes before Ryan spoke up

"Why are you with her?" he asked seriously

"Because" Marissa said and paused

"Because why? Ryan said sounding desperate to know

"Because, I think I love her" she said seriously and Ryan shook his head

"You don't love people Marissa, you're with people because you need them for some reason, so why do you need her..." Ryan said sadly

"I don't need her" Marissa said "I just really like her, and want to be with her" Marissa said standing up

"one of you is going to get hurt, and I'm thinking it will be Alex, again" Ryan paused "which personally I don't care about, but your track record isn't very good and once you get bored or get what you need from her you'll move on" Ryan pointed out

"You're wrong" Marissa said glaring at him

"No I'm not, you do it all the time, and this won't be any different" he stated

"You're wrong" Marissa said angrily "and besides, this isn't any of your business!" Marissa said and turned around and walked off to find summer and Ryan sighed and put his head down and saw that Marissa's phone was on the ground and he picked it up planning on giving it back to Marissa when he found her again

After about 15 minutes of sitting around waiting for summer Seth and Marissa to return Ryan felt Marissa's phone begin to vibrate and he pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID

_Alex _Ryan thought to himself and rejected the phone call and turned the phone off

**Bait shop**

Having had to delay her break for about an hour because Dylan had started having trouble breathing so he went on his break first to see if it would calm him down which it did and he was now ready to get back to the bar

"Hey, Alex you can go on your break now" josh said as he saw Dylan coming back to the bar

"Are you sure you don't want your break now?" Alex asked josh

"No, its fine" josh said and Alex nodded

"Thanks" Alex said

"No problem" josh responded as Alex went to the office and sat down and grabbed out her phone looking at it tossing up wether she should ring Marissa or not as it was now about 11, but Alex decided she should ring Marissa and began dialling the number and waited as it rang out

"Hey, its Marissa, leave a message" Alex heard from the phone

_She's either ignoring me or asleep_ Alex though to herself as she put her phone back in her pocket

And decided she would just relax in the chair and listen to the band

_She made it hard to leave as she stood by the door  
In a v-neck t-shirt and  
Nothing more than a single tear Rolling down her cheek. Whoooaaa_

Don't go away again, I want to be more than a phone call at 4 A.M.  
Seems like every time you come back home  
It's just to steal my heart and leave  
Don't go away again, I want to be more than a story to tell your friends  
Seems like every time you come back home  
It's just to make me fall again

It's getting hard I know, believe me I feel you  
When I can't fall asleep knowing you're not home  
Is it too much to ask, can't you just pick up the phone? (Can't just pick up the phone)  
We've had our share of fights  
I know it's not easy when I'm never home  
I have my own dreams  
Like you have your life planned out back home

Don't go away again, I want to be more than a phone call at 4 A.M.  
Seems like every time you come back home  
It's just to steal my heart and leave  
Don't go away again, I want to be more than a story to tell your friends  
Seems like every time you come back home  
It's just to make me fall again

And time, will always stand between us and hold you so high  
Just enough to watch you fade  
Tonight you'll cry yourself asleep  
As I lie awake in some far off city  
Pretend you're lying next to me  
Eyes wide open dreaming of you.__

**Beach**

"Hey, Marissa" summer called out to her

"Hey summer, are we going now?" she asked

"Uh yeah, but where's Ryan?" summer asked

"Still sitting on the log I think..." Marissa said absentmindedly

"Ok, well I found Seth, so let's go get Ryan" summer said as the three of them began walking over to Ryan

"Good, your still here, look were going t go take Marissa to Alex-" but summer was cut off by Marissa

"She'll still be at work" Marissa pointed out swaying slightly

"Then where's your phone, we can ring her" summer said and Marissa searched her pockets and then her bag but couldn't find it

"I don't know where it is" Marissa said shrugging and Ryan held out the phone to Marissa

"You dropped it before" he said as an explanation to the look Marissa was giving him and she took the phone and began dialling Alex's number

"Hey" Alex said smiling as she picked up the phone

"Alex!" Marissa said loudly and then giggled to which Alex rose her eyebrow even though Marissa couldn't see her

"Yeah?" Alex asked confused

"Summer wants to talk to you" Marissa said and handed over the phone

"Hi, Alex, sorry about that..." summer said honestly

"I – Is she drunk?" Alex asked already pretty sure of the answer

"A little bit, yes, that's kind of why I'm ringing, do you think she could crash at your place?" summer asked

"Yeah, um... just ok... um there's a grass patch and there's a rock... but it's not really a rock, it's a container and the key is in there" Alex said "one of you should stay with her until I get back...." Alex said

"Ok, I'll stay" summer said

"Probably best if Seth stays as well then... just in case Jodie isn't asleep or wakes up" Alex said

"Ok, what time are you finishing work?" I'll probably get out of here at about 2?" Alex said unsure

"Ok, do you mind if Seth and I crash on your lounge and floor"

"Yeah that's fine" Alex said "anyway, my break is over now so I have to go back out and do my job" Alex said

"Ok, we will see you later Alex" summer said and hung up giving Marissa back her phone

"So, are we going to the bait shop?" Marissa asked as they all began walking to the cars

"No, were going to Alex's, she's coming back later" summer said and then she turned to Ryan

"Can you take the Cohen's car home and me and Seth with take Marissa's car back to Alex's" summer said and Ryan nodded

"I'll see you tomorrow Seth" Ryan said and left to go get the Cohen's car and the other three continued walking to Marissa's car

"I'm sleepy" Marissa said as they got to the car

"Ok, sleep in the back seat then" summer said as she helped Marissa get into the car

"Ok" Marissa said as summer shut the door and got into the passenger's seat and Seth got in the driver's seat

"So where does Alex live?" Seth asked summer who shrugged

"Marissa" summer said poking Marissa to wake her up "where does Alex live?" she asked and Marissa told them and soon fell back to sleep and Seth began driving towards Alex's place. Once they got to Alex's and eventually found the key they woke Marissa up and brought her inside

"So where's Alex's room?" summer whispered not wanting to wake Jodie

"I don't know" Seth said

"Why are we whispering" Marissa said joining them

"Because, we don't want Jodie to wake up" summer said

"Oh. Good idea" Marissa said patting her friend's shoulder

"And that one is Alex's room" Marissa said pointing towards Alex's door and the three began walking towards the door

"Hey Seth, can you try and find a bucket or something outside... you know, for Marissa. Just in case" summer added as Marissa laid down in the bed and began curling up to go to sleep

"so..." summer began but Marissa had already fallen asleep so summer walked out to the lounge room and began looking for blankets which she found and then Seth came walking back in with a bucket and placed it next to Alex's bed

"So, should one of us stay up?" Seth asked summer

"Yeah, I'll stay up and wait, she should only be another 45 minutes" summer pointed out as she looked at the time

"I'll stay up then, you go to sleep" Seth said and kissed summer on the forehead as she laid down on the lounge with blankets and Seth sat down on the recliner but fell asleep soon after summer did.

**Ok finished there I had a bit of a writer's block... so it took a while to write... sorry about the wait**

**Anyways reviews please :)**


	21. The Lock Down Denial

**Omg. I'm so sorry about making you all wait this long, or anyone that's still reading it after my lack of updates :S I had a week where I just couldn't write anything because it just all seemed very crap, and then I had lots of work and friend issues... so yeah anyway it would be awesome to get some reviews as they keep me motivated XD**

**Anyway ill let you read the chapter now *hugs all readers and reviewers get 2 hugs... and a lollypop***

**Chapter 21**

Alex had finished as soon as she could and was home at about 2 15 am and walked up to the door unlocking it and walked in and saw Seth and summer in the living room sleeping peacefully so she walked as quietly as she could to get to her room and took her jacket of but laid down in the clothes she was wearing as she was too tired to change and she wrapped her arm around Marissa's waist

"Hey" Marissa said sleepily

"Go back to sleep" Alex said quietly moving closer to Marissa

"How was work?" Marissa asked

"Crap" Alex said bluntly

"Good" Marissa said and Alex laughed lightly

"I'm surprised you rang back tonight... I thought you were ignoring me since you didn't answer your phone" Alex stated

"I didn't have my phone... I dropped it... I think." Marissa said and paused "Ryan had it until I rang you" Marissa said

"Oh, so Ryan was there?" Alex asked trying not to sound to worried or jealous

"Yeah, I didn't see much of him though" Marissa said honestly

"Ok" Alex said trusting Marissa

"Ok?" Marissa asked confused and turned around to face Alex

"Yeah, ok" Alex said again

"We did talk though" Marissa added uncertainly

"Oh..." Alex said darkly unsure whether she wanted to know or not

"Yeah" Marissa added awkwardly

"Uh, what about?" Alex asked, deciding she wanted to know rather than be in an awkward silence

"He told me I was going to hurt you, not that he actually cared about that bit" Marissa said lightly

"Yeah, I wouldn't think he would" Alex said darkly trying to ignore the first part of the sentence "so that was all?" Alex asked curiously

"Yeah... after he said that I walked away to get summer" Marissa shrugged "what time is it?" Marissa asked cuddling up to Alex

"It's about 3" Alex said as she glanced over at the clock and tried not to yawn

"You should go to sleep" Marissa repeated what Alex had told her earlier

"Yeah, I know" Alex said wrapping her arms around Marissa

"I have to get up at 8 tomorrow" Alex said pausing "I have to work again tomorrow" Alex added to Marissa's confused face

"Oh..." Marissa said sympathetically towards Alex

"I only have to work half the day though... so I could hang out at your house afterwards?" Alex said and waited for Marissa's answer

"Yeah, sounds good" Marissa said and paused before kissing Alex lightly on the lips

"Goodnight Alex" she said nuzzling into Alex's neck

"Night Marissa" Alex said kissing her gently on the forehead and they soon fell asleep in each other's arms

....

**Next morning**

"Hmmm" Alex mumbled as her alarm began going off on her phone and grabbed it off the bedside table

"Do you have to get up?" Marissa asked holding onto Alex as she moved to get up

"Sadly, yes" Alex said smiling at Marissa's action "but you go back to sleep" Alex added as she got out of the bed

"So, what time do you finish?" Marissa said sleepily as Alex walked over to her closet to get clothes

"About 2" Alex said grabbing a pair of jeans out and a shirt "so are you going to be at your place, or are you going to stay here until I get back?" Alex asked Marissa who was laying face down into the pillows as Alex changed her shirt

"I'll probably go back to my house" Marissa said but Alex didn't understand as Marissa was still facing the pillows

"What was that?" Alex asked as she changed into her jeans n Marissa lifted her head

"I'll probably go back to my house" Marissa paused "and why did you have to put the jeans back on?" Marissa asked half jokingly

"Because I have to get to work and unless you want me walking around work with no pants, I kind of need to wear them" Alex said smiling and Marissa rolled her eyes

"You could stay here, I don't mind-" Alex said casually to Marissa

"No, but Jodie would. And I'm not a big fan of Jodie either, so I think once summer and Seth are ready to go, I'll take them home and go back to my place" Marissa said sitting up on the bed

"Go back to sleep" Alex said and walked over and gave Marissa a light kiss "I will see you after work" Alex finished as she began moving towards the door

"yeah, I'll see you later" Marissa said smiling as she laid back down as Alex walked out the bedroom door trying not to make too much noise so she wouldn't wake Seth or summer up

"So..." Seth said sitting up from his position on the couch "you have fun last night?" he asked Alex with a smile

"I'm going to work, now Seth... I don't have time to help you with any fantasies of Marissa and I that you might have" Alex said continuing to walk towards the door

"Awww, come on" Seth said childishly

"Seth, I'm sleeping" summer mumbled from the other couch "so shut up!" she finished and Alex smirked at Seth

"You better do as your told" Alex said still smirking and left before Seth could say anything back

**Bait Shop**

After about three hours of working Alex was counting down the time she had to be at work until she could leave the club and go back to Marissa's, after spending most of the early part of her shift moving the boxes of new stock into their storage area and then moving a fair few of the bottles out into the bar she sat down at the bar and began looking over some of the more financial work

_Why can't they just do this maths at the school, I wouldn't be failing if they did. _Alex thought to herself and sighed not noticing who had come walking in

"Hey" Alex heard a male voice from in front of her and sighed inwardly to herself

"Hi" she said coldly not looking up trying to ignore him hoping that he would just disappear

"So, how's Marissa?" Ryan asked awkwardly

"fine." Alex said bluntly "what do you want?" she said finally looking up from the paper work since he obviously wasn't leaving anytime soon

"Just wanted to ask how Marissa was" he said but continued standing where he was not making any movement towards the door

"Ok, I told you, so you can leave now" Alex said Turning her attention back to the paper work but when she didn't hear any footsteps

"Seriously, why are you still there?" Alex asked annoyed

"She's going to hurt you" he said coldly and Alex looked up glaring at him

"No, she won't" Alex said still looking at him seriously

"her track record isn't good" Ryan said looking at Alex and raising his eyebrows as if emphasising his point "she left Luke for me, then we broke up went with the gardener, would have left him for me then she left him, moved on to you and came back to me and then went back to you, do you see a pattern forming here?" he stated more than asked

"look, you don't care about me, so the only reason you would come here and tell me that, is to piss me off and make me doubt Marissa, and since Marissa told me you said something similar last night to her, I'm thinking you still want her" Alex pointed out and paused

"But, I don't care about you, so I'll just ignore you" Alex said smiling fakely and turned back to the paper work emphasising her point

"She'll come back to me" Ryan said confidently and Alex looked at him seriously

"Keep away from her" Alex said getting defensive and Ryan smirked

"That didn't work so well last time... what makes you think it will work this time?" Ryan asked smiling and Ryan began walking towards the exit

"I don't need to think it will work this time... because she's not going to go back to you" Alex said to Ryan who stopped in his tracks

"Yeah, not yet, but in a month or so... who knows" he said and walked out the door leaving Alex alone in the club with her paper work

**Alex's place**

"Uh... why are you two here?" Jodie asked looking confused at summer and Seth who were still lying down on the couches and walked into the kitchen and saw Marissa already getting breakfast

"Oh, never mind" Jodie said when she saw Marissa and she walked over grabbing a box of cereal and pouring her own breakfast and Marissa rolled her eyes at the girls comment and carried Seth and summer there breakfast and then went back to get hers and sat on the lounge summer was laying on

"Where's Alex?" Jodie asked Marissa

"At work" Marissa said and began talking with summer

"So I was thinking after we have breakfast I would take you two home?" Marissa said more as a question than a statement

"Yeah – sounds good to me" Seth said with a mouth full of food

"Good" Jodie said from in the kitchen "that was directed towards Marissa more than anyone" she added

"Yes, I figured that much..." Marissa said sardonically

"Cool, well I'm going to go eat in my room since I'm not allowed near summer apparently and... you're out here" Jodie stated as she walked off to her bedroom door

"I'm sensing issues there..." Seth said pointing out the obvious and Marissa shrugged

"We just don't get along" Marissa said as she ate more of her breakfast

"Like Ryan and Alex?" Seth said and Marissa looked confused

"they have reason to not like each other – although I guess Jodie has a reason to not like me... but as far as I know she doesn't like Alex in that way... so I'm going with the –"we just don't get along" theory" Marissa finished

"Yeah, but I don't think Ryan and Alex got along much before you came into the picture, you just made it escalate" Seth pointed out

"They didn't know each other before that night with Lindsay..." Marissa said looking puzzled at Seth and Turing to summer for an explanation

"Don't look at me – I have no idea what he's talking about" summer said also confused

"Uh... they dated... or one date... I dunno what it was... they just didn't get along" Seth said "and then me and her ended up together... so yeah..." Seth said unsure of what to say

"Wow... that's weird" Marissa said surprised at this information

"Yeah..." summer said in agreeance

"But there both so... grrr" summer said using hand gestures to emphasise what she was saying "you would think they would get along"

"But obviously not" Marissa said "anyway..." Marissa said trailing off and moving away from the subject "you guys ready to go?"

"Yeah" Seth said getting up and taking Marissa's and summers bowls to the sink

"You have him well trained" Marissa said lightly to summer

"I know right!" summer said laughing slightly

"What's the time?" Marissa asked curiously and summer took out her phone to look

"It's like 12" summer said putting her phone back "and don't you have your phone with you?" summer asked suspiciously

"Yeah, but I couldn't be bothered getting it out" she said as they left Alex's place and summer rolled her eyes at her

"Be thankful you're my best friend coop or I would have went rage black out on you" summer said smiling

"Well, thank god for that then" she said as she unlocked the car

"Just drop me off at Seth's; my dad is out working anyway" summer said as Marissa began driving

"Good .then Ryan won't be able to only ask me about Marissa and Alex" Seth mumbled to himself

"What?" Marissa asked having not heard him

"Nothing" Seth said sweetly

"Ok..." Marissa said as she got closer to Seth's place "you get weirder everyday" Marissa added

"Thanks" Seth said in a sarcastic but happy tone and they soon arrived at Seth's place

"I'll talk to you guys later" Marissa said and the other two got out of the car and Marissa began driving back to her place

**Marissa's house**

Marissa walked up to her front door and opened it quietly hoping to not get to much attention to herself and when she walked in she saw Kaitlin sitting on the couch watching MTV

"ohhh, you're in _so_ much trouble" Kaitlin said mockingly

"Shut up" Marissa said lamely

"Good call" Kaitlin said sarcastically "anyway mums in the kitchen so you can't avoid her if you want to go anywhere else in the house" she pointed out and Marissa sighed

"Great" she said quietly to herself and she looked at her phone for the time

_12:35, I might as well get this over with... _Marissa thought to herself and headed off towards the kitchen

"Hi" she said to her mum hoping this would make her mum more receptive but she just looked at her with an aggravated expression

"You didn't come home last night" Julie stated

"No, I didn't" Marissa said not sure how to respond to that

"Why not? And why didn't you at least call?" Julie said not sounding concerned just annoyed

"I stayed at Alex's" Marissa paused "and besides you were out at a party thing so you could have been back even later" Marissa added and went to walk off

"No, you don't just walk away" Julie said and Marissa turned back around

"What?" Marissa said obviously annoyed

"You can't just go wherever you please and not tell me where you are, for all I knew you could have been attacked or kidnapped" Julie said trying to sound concerned but Marissa didn't buy it

"The concerned mum thing really doesn't work for you" Marissa pointed out

"Don't give me that attitude Marissa, and you had better be home tonight, the cohens are having a party and people keep asking me where you are" Julie said sternly

"Or what? You'll kick me out? That worked out real well last time..." Marissa said sarcastically "and ill go to the party" she paused "if Alex can come, otherwise no deal"

"And you living with Alex worked out so well for you last time" Julie countered ignoring the last part of what marissa said and Marissa clenched her jaw

"It's different this time" Marissa said looking her mum right in the eyes

"Right, I'm sure it is" Julie paused "Alex I'm sure is a nice girl, I just don't want you with her and you're too much like me to have a real relationship" Julie said

"You're wrong, I'm not like you, and to bad if you don't want me with Alex, you will just have to deal with it!" Marissa said and walked up to her room annoyed with her mum

"Well that went well..." Kaitlin said sarcastically from the living room

"Be quiet Kaitlin" Julie said as she sat down on a chair in the kitchen and sighed

**Later at Marissa's**

Alex walked up to Marissa's front door and knocked on the door and she was greeted by Kaitlin

"You're an idiot" Kaitlin said bluntly

"Uh, thanks..." Alex said confused "can I come in?"

"Do you have a death wish?" Kaitlin answered ale's question with a question

"No... Why would I – oh, your mum" Alex said realising what Kaitlin was talking about

"You still want to come in?" Kaitlin asked as Alex was still standing at the doorway

"Why not? Your mum doesn't like me much even on a good day" Alex said and Kaitlin opened the door fully to let Alex in

"It's your funeral" Kaitlin said as Alex walked into the house and they both walked into the kitchen

"It's your lucky day; it looks like she's not in the kitchen anymore" Kaitlin pointed out and Alex nodded

"Cool, uh I guess I'll see you later" Alex said as she walked up the stairs and to Marissa's bedroom door which was closed so she knocked on the door

"Hey it's Alex" Alex stated after knocking on the door and the door quickly opened

"Hey" Marissa said smiling and moved out of the way to let Alex in

"I hope you didn't run into my mum" Marissa said sadly

"No, I didn't, and judging by Kaitlin's and your reaction it's probably a very good thing" Alex said lightly

"So how was work?" Marissa said changing the subject away from her mum

"Uh... annoying" Alex said

"aww poor baby" Marissa said partially mockingly and Alex looked at her with a shocked face

"Are you mocking me?" she asked while moving closer to Marissa but was smiling

"Maybe... what are you going to do about it?" Marissa said smiling as Alex wrapped her arms around the taller girls waste

"I think... I'm going to go lay on your bed and go to sleep" Alex said letting go of Marissa and laying down on the bed

"Well that's no fun..." Marissa said joining her on the bed

"Yeah, but I'm tired and work didn't help..." Alex's said and Marissa nodded sympathetically and moved next to Alex placing her arm over Alex's stomach and then they layed in comfortable silence for a moment

"I found out something, interesting and kind of funny today" Marissa said breaking the silence

"Oh yeah?" Alex asked with her eyes closed "I could do with something funny"

"You probably won't find it funny though..." Marissa said quietly

"Tell me anyway" Alex said smiling

"Well... I found out you went on a date with Ryan before you knew me" Marissa said and Alex opened her eyes and looked over at Marissa puzzled

"I don't remember- oh wait... the "group hang"" Alex said remembering "it wasn't a date, and it was Seth's idea, he wanted to go on a date with that girl that was passed out in the office..." Alex said not recalling her name

"Lindsay?" Marissa offered

"Yeah, that's the one, and well Seth wanted it to be a "group hang" since he didn't actually know her and Ryan did, then Seth thought me and Ryan would get along, which didn't happen so... yeah, there was no actual dating, just Seth's bad matchmaking skills" Alex said "and I like him a whole lot less now" Alex stated

"Yeah, I know, but you've been very good about him lately... which I appreciate" Marissa said giving Alex a kiss

"Yeah well, if he comes to the bait shop again trying to piss me off I will hurt him next time" Alex mumbled

"He came to the bait shop?" Marissa asked annoyed with Ryan now

"Yeah, pretty much told me the same thing as he told you. He still likes you. You know that right?" Alex said seriously

"Its Ryan, he'll move on-" Marissa began but Alex cut her off

"It's Ryan, he _won't_ move on" Alex stated and Marissa sighed

"He's friends with summer and Seth, so he's going to be around me" Marissa said and this time Alex sighed

"I know, I know, he's a part of your life and all that stuff..." Alex said and paused "but he purposely does things to piss me off, so if he gets hit one day, it's his own fault" Alex said frustrated

"I know" Marissa said "but he isn't like Seth... he can actually fight"

"Yes, I know, it used to be his 'specialty'" Alex said rolling her eyes remembering the day of the bonfire and Marissa looked at Alex confused

"Just something he said to me when he came to my place before the bonfire" Alex said in answer to the look Marissa gave her

"Oh... why was he at your place...?" Marissa asked

"Does it really matter; it was about a year ago..." Alex said and Marissa nodded

"Alright, fine it doesn't matter then..." Marissa said clearly still wanting to know and stopped talking

"You're going to ignore me now?" Alex asked raising her eye brow at Marissa's immaturity

"No..." Marissa said but didn't say anything else

"Really, it isn't a big deal..." Alex said lying "and it was a long time ago, it really doesn't matter" she said to Marissa who smiled sadly

"Ok" she sighed "so anyway, you're not working tonight, right?" Marissa asked Alex who looked at her suspiciously

"if you're planning on inviting me to a Newport party then I'm working" Alex said and paused "but if you just want to hang out go to the beach movies... anywhere but a Newport party, then I'm not" Alex said and Marissa looked at her sheepishly

"It's a Newport party" Marissa began and spoke again quickly before Alex could say anything "it's at the Cohen's so Seth and summer will be there and I'll be there" Marissa said looking at her pleadingly

"And Ryan will be there" Alex mumbled to herself but Marissa heard and gave her a sympathetic look

"Do you remember what you said that night at the bonfire?" Marissa asked not actually expecting an answer

"Which part?" Alex asked back

"About wanting to be a part of my life" Marissa said and Alex looked at her curiously

"Yes... why?" Alex asked unsure where Marissa was going with this

"This stuff is a part of my life. Just like school functions are" Marissa said and paused "so please come tonight?" Marissa asked hopefully and Alex sighed knowing even if she didn't want to go she would say yes anyway

"Ok, I'll go. But I'm not getting all dressed up for the stupid party" Alex said seriously

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Marissa said kissing Alex

"Thank you" Marissa said kissing her again and Alex smiled

"You know if you want me to go to the party I'm going to have to sleep" Alex stated

"Oh right..." Marissa said "well you can sleep her if you want and I'll go... and eat some food or something" Marissa said going to get up to leave Alex alone to get some sleep

"No... Stay" Alex said holding onto Marissa's wrist to stop her from going

"Ok" Marissa said smiling to herself as she layed back down with Alex who soon fell asleep

**Ok so there you have it... I'm really very sorry and I hope that my next update won't take as long but I cant promise anything as its close to Christmas and that means I have to work a lot more since I work in retail... um so yeah ill try and get it done much more quickly**

**i hope you enjoyed it, although this is probably one of my least favorite chapters... but maybe its just cause of the amount of working is making me annoyed...who knows lol**

**Reviews are great and I would really appreciate them XD even if there just to tell me to hurry up and write haha**


	22. Newport Living

**Thank you for all those reviews XD as I begin writing this chapter I have had about 8 hours sleep in 48 hours lol, so the reviews got me motivated even though I really should be sleeping :) anyway now on with the chapter**

Chapter 22

Alex woke up to find that Marissa was no longer lying in the bed next to her and missed the feeling that the brunette gave her when she was just around her

"Marissa?" Alex called out as she sat up on the bed and Marissa came walking out of the bathroom

"Hey, you're up" Marissa said playfully and Alex rolled her eyes

"It's not my fault you decided I just _have _to go to the Newport party tonight..." Alex pointed out honestly

"True, but if you hadn't have woken up in five minutes I would of had to wake you up myself" Marissa said and Alex smirked

"Maybe I should have stayed asleep then?" Alex said and Marissa threw the cushion that was on the end of the bed at her

"You know if you didn't want to sleep before we could have done what you were suggesting just then" Marissa pointed out and Alex smiled

"Who said I was suggesting anything?" Alex said and Marissa just looked at her

"Ok, fine, you win. I was" Alex said and Marissa looked at her with a 'I was right' face "anyway what's the time?" Alex asked Marissa who had just walked over to grab her handbag

"It's about 645" Marissa said looking at her phone

"And what time are we leaving?" Alex asked not wanting to get out of the bed yet

"Uh, in about 15 minutes" Marissa said and Alex looked at her as if to say 'are you serious?'

"Yeah, well it's not like you were planning on getting all done up for the party anyway" Marissa smirked

"True" Alex agreed and got up and went into the bathroom

**About 10 minutes later**

"So you ready to go?" Marissa asked Alex who was pacing across the room

"Uh, yeah" Alex said as she stopped pacing

"And why were you pacing?" Marissa asked confused

"I wasn't pacing..." Alex said and Marissa raised her eyebrow at her

"I wasn't..." Alex mumbled

"And that's why my floor is now worn out" Marissa said smirking

"Ok, now you're just over exaggerating" Alex said and Marissa nodded in agreeance

"But you were pacing" she added

"It's just... these people are like..." Alex paused for a moment

"Me?" Marissa offered

"No... Your mum, they aren't going to like me" Alex stated honestly

"They didn't like Ryan either" Marissa added trying to help

"And do many like him now?" Alex countered

"Yeah, he lives with the Cohen's..." Marissa said "besides I thought you didn't care what people thought..." Marissa said

"I don't" Alex said seriously "I'm just... people are going to treat you differently, I'm assuming most of them don't know... your mum would probably want to keep it as quiet as possible, and I don't want you to have to deal with people being idiots about it all" Alex explained

"I don't care what people think anymore, I have you. That's all that matters" Marissa said honestly and kissed Alex reassuringly "ok?"

"Ok" Alex said "so, weren't we supposed to be going like... 2 minutes ago" Alex stated

"Oh well, you never turn up to a party on time, all the cool kids turn up late" Marissa said mockingly

"Yeah, yeah" Alex said as Marissa grabbed Alex's hand and they walked down the stairs hand in hand and were met by Kaitlin and Julie who were sitting and waiting for Marissa

"You're not serious?" Julie asked looking at Alex "you can't take her with you"

"Mum, can you please get over whatever issues you have..." Marissa said getting tired of her mother's attempts to stop Marissa seeing Alex

"Fine, let's go" Julie said and Marissa looked at her suspiciously as Kaitlin walked towards the front door

"Are we going or not?" Kaitlin called from the doorway

"Yes, were coming" Marissa said and was followed by Alex and Julie followed behind her. Once Marissa had walked out the door Julie raced towards the door and shut it before Alex could leave

"Don't do anything tonight" Julie said threateningly

"Do what exactly?" Alex asked as she heard Marissa knocking on the door

"Mum, open the damn door!" Marissa yelled loudly through the door

"don't act as if she's your girlfriend, she might say she doesn't mind you ruining her life or what people think of her, but once she's done with you she will care, and I don't think you want to make her regret this" Julie said and Alex stood there while Julie waited for a response

"Are we clear?" Julie asked seriously

"Crystal" Alex stated and Julie moved away from the door to let Alex out and once they were out Marissa looked at her mum furiously

"What did you do?" she asked through gritted teeth

"Nothing, we just had a chat, right Alex?" Julie asked looking towards Alex

"Yeah, just you know she didn't like what I was wearing" Alex lied and Marissa looked at the two of them suspiciously but let it go and the three walked over to the car where Kaitlin was already waiting

"I know it's fashionable to be late... but not nearly an hour late..." Kaitlin pointed out as it was now almost 740 and the party started at 7

"Be quiet Kaitlin" Julie stated and Kaitlin went to sit in the front but was stopped by Julie

"Go sit in the back, in the middle" Julie said and Kaitlin looked at her disbelievingly and Julie pulled out two 50's out of her purse

And Kaitlin rolled her eyes but took the money and sat in the back anyway

"So... how's school?" Alex asked Kaitlin after about a minuted of awkward silence in the car

"School is... lame" Kaitlin said bluntly

"Yeah, I've never liked school much" Alex said agreeing with Kaitlin

"And that's why she works in a bar" Julie said snidely

"Mum!" Marissa said aggressively

"What?" Julie said faking innocence

"You know what!" Marissa said clearly angry and they pulled up to the Cohen's house and were soon out of the car

"Remember what I said" Julie said quietly to Alex so Marissa wouldn't hear "or I'm going to make life a lot tougher for you..." she said before she walked off

"Great, just great" Alex mumbled to herself "first I have Ryan trying to mess things up and now her..."

"So you ready?" Marissa came over to Alex

"Yeah" Alex said taking in a big breath of air and sighing as the two walked off towards the front door of the Cohen's house

"Hey Marissa... and Alex?" Kirsten asked slightly surprised to see her there

"Hey, Mrs. Cohen" Alex said awkwardly

"Alex?!" they all heard Seth yell out from behind Kirsten

"Hi Seth" Alex said as Seth came over to the door

"Why are you here?"Seth asked confused and looked to his mum wondering if she knew why but she just shrugged

"I think I will leave you teenagers to your conversation" Kirsten said "it was nice seeing you both again" she said and walked off to talk to some of the other guests

"So what are you doing here?" Seth asked Alex again

"I don't know..." Alex said as she looked around at everyone dressed up

"Well were all out at the pool house, trying to avoid all of the Newpsies" Seth stated but once my mum figures out where we are we'll have to go mingle" Seth said sadly

"Ok, sounds good. The less I have to be out here the better" Alex said truthfully

"Where's Kaitlin?" Marissa asked no one in particular

"Oh we saw her come in earlier so she's already in the pool house" Seth stated as the three of them began walking to the pool house

"What are you doing here?" Ryan asked defensively as they walked into the pool house

"Uh... you know just felt like expanding my social network" Alex said sarcastically and followed Marissa to the chair away from where Ryan was sitting on the bed as Seth grabbed a controller and tossed the other one towards Alex

"You any good at these?" he asked

"Uh... I guess" Alex said as Seth got to the loading screen

"Good, you can help me unlike the rest of them who just shoot me instead of the enemy" Seth said and summer hit him

"I thought I was supposed to attack you!" she said in her defence

"Yes, I'm sure you did summer" Seth said mockingly and summer hit him with the pillow that was on the bed

"Don't make fun of me" summer said and glared at him

"Ok," Seth said absent mindedly as they had now started playing the game while summer, Marissa and Kaitlin were uninterested in the game so they began talking

"So, anything new with you?" summer asked Marissa

"Uh, I'm in the school committee now" Marissa said and summer smiled

"I have an awesome idea" summer said and Marissa raised her eye brow at her

"What is it?" she asked suspiciously

"Well...since both of our schools are going to be having an event coming up soon we should organise to have it together-"summer said but was cut off by Marissa

"Uh, I don't think your school will go for that idea, Newport union is a public school" Marissa pointed out

"Yeah, I know, but we could just say it will give our school good publicity for like bridging the gap between public and private" summer said and Marissa looked at her surprised

"Well you get your school to agree and I could easily get my school to agree" Marissa said and summer smiled happily

"I told you it was an awesome idea!" summer said still smiling

"Um... wont Ryan and Alex have a problem with this?" Kaitlin said quietly as they were both in the room and Marissa looked at Kaitlin and then back to summer

"She has a point" Marissa said agreeing "I mean Alex has been pretty good with Ryan, but I don't know how much more of him being around she can take, I mean if Jodie still wanted Alex I don't think I would be able to be as good as Alex is being about Ryan" Marissa stated and looked over towards Alex who was now sitting next to Seth in front of the TV and Ryan was still sitting on the bed which was less than a meter away from where Alex and Seth were sitting

"So why are you here?" Ryan asked Alex "keeping an eye on Marissa?" he questioned and Alex ignored him and kept playing the game

"Don't trust her? Scared she'll change her mind" he said making sure that Marissa wouldn't hear him continuing to aggravate Alex

"Seriously, you have issues" she said as she tensed up griping the controller more tightly

"I have issues?" Ryan asked mockingly "you have issues, you're the one that's here because you don't trust her!" he said aggressively

"I do trust her!" Alex said seriously and putting down the controller and Seth looked over to see Ryan and Alex both now on their feet standing inches away from each other

"Whoa... ok calm down, both of you" Seth said as the rest of them looked at what was happening, unsure what to do

"I just don't trust you around her, I mean what if you start acting like your brother-" Alex said but was cut off by Ryan shoving her

"I'm nothing like trey" Ryan said staring her down

"Whatever" Alex said and went to walk away but her arm was grabbed by Ryan

"Seriously man" Seth said moving in cautiously towards Ryan "you have to calm down"

"Let go" Alex said threateningly

"Or what?" he asked raising his eye brows

"Just let go" Alex said and she pulled her arm out of his grip but Ryan shoved her again

"Come on, fight back!" Ryan said as he shoved her again and Alex was now clenching her fists and her jaw

"Ryan!" Marissa called out angrily "leave her alone-" but she was cut off by Ryan

"Shut up" he said angrily not turning his attention away from Alex who then pushed him back

"don't talk to her like that" she said and she was about to leave again when Ryan pushed her but this time he pushed her to hard and she went crashing through the glass window into the middle of the party and Ryan followed her out as she stood up and turned around and punched him in the jaw

"Seth, do something!" Marissa and summer both said and Seth moved closer to the fight which now had the attention of the whole party and sandy was now coming closer and Seth grabbed onto Alex from the waist and lifted her up as sand grabbed onto Ryan arms to stop them fighting but they continued to glare at each other each having their fair share of bruises and cuts

"I'm her because Marissa asked me to be here. No other reason" she said and sandy looked at her apologetically

"I think you should go" sandy said sympathetically

"Don't worry, I'm going" she said as she got herself out of Seth's grip and walked down to the Cohen's house and out the front door and Marissa walked over to Ryan and slapped him across the face

"What is wrong with you!" she said and walked off in the same direction Alex had but once she got outside she couldn't see Alex anywhere and summer came out after about 15 minutes as she had been searching for marissa all over the house before she had gone out side

"Hey" she said walking over and putting her arm around Marissa comforting her

"I don't know where Alex is" Marissa said sadly as she hung up the phone as she had been trying to ring Alex for the last 15 minuted but her phone was now switched off

"Did she bring a car?" summer asked and Marissa shook her head

"Well it doesn't look like she stole a car so she can't have gotten too far" summer said helpfully

"Yeah, she's probably gone down to the beach" Marissa said calming down a little bit as they walked over to Julie's car and Marissa began driving to the beach with summer in the passenger's seat

"What is his problem!" Marissa stated angrily "no Alex is out there bleeding from god knows where and has probably in his pool house glad he finally got to fight with her and hoping that she's more injured than him..." Marissa said and punched the steering wheel

"Ok coop, I don't want to die, so can you calm down or let me drive?" summer said looking at her friend sympathetically and Marissa pulled over

"You can drive" Marissa said getting out of the car even though they were only two minutes away from the beach and summer began driving them towards the beach again they soon got to the beach and Marissa got out of the car

"You should wait in the car" she said to summer

"Ok," summer replied but Marissa was already too far away from the car to hear her

"Alex!" Marissa called out as she looked out into the distance searching for a figure on the beach

"Alex!" She called out again walking down the beach still looking for a figure in the dark, but after about 5 minutes she saw a figure in the dark and rushed over towards it and saw that it was indeed Alex who was sitting on the beach with her arms wrapped around her legs

"Oh My God" Marissa said as she rushed over and sat down in front of Alex

"Are you ok?" Marissa asked

"Uh, yeah" Alex said hiding her arm from Marissa

"You're bleeding" Marissa said looking at Alex's faced and saw she was bleeding from her eyebrow

"Yeah, I know, I'm fine though" Alex said trying not to worry Alex

"We should get you to a hospital or something Marissa said and Alex shook her head

"Seriously, I'm fine, just a few cuts and bruises" Alex stated "at least I didn't have to worry about what your mum said" Alex said lightly

"What did she say?" Marissa asked curiously

"Just told me I wasn't allowed to act all girlfriendy around you – at least not at the party" Alex shrugged and Marissa shook her head

"Why are you still with me when you have to deal with all this Ryan crap and then my mum as well..." Marissa said as she moved over to sit next to Alex rather than in front

"Because, well - because I love you, so none or the other things matter to me" Alex said seriously and Marissa sighed happily

"I love you to, but you shouldn't need to deal with all that drama" Marissa said sympathetically and went into kiss Alex

"That's probably not a good idea at the moment" Alex said lightly, "with the bleeding and stuff" she said and Marissa sighed

"Yeah I guess your right" Marissa said "stupid Ryan" Marissa said and Alex laughed

"Sorry about that... You know getting into a fight at one of those parties" Alex said honestly

"It's ok, it wouldn't be a party without some sort of fight" Marissa said lightly

"Plus, I'm glad you did anyway. He was kind of an ass tonight" Marissa said and Alex nodded in agreement

"But he's always like that to me" Alex said annoyed

"I think the idea summer had will be out the window though" Marissa said and Alex looked at her confused

"What idea?" Alex asked curiously

"to have our school and there school have a joint event, but I get that that's like totally out of the question-" Marissa said but Alex cut her off

"I think you should do it" Alex said honestly

"Yeah I thought that – wait what?" Marissa asked confused

"I think you should, you enjoy having the fancy parties and bonfires and dances and all of that stuff and at the school you're at now, you're not going to get that, so I think it's a good idea" Alex said

"Are you sure that Ryan hitting you in the head hasn't affected your brain?" Marissa asked lightly

"Yes, I'm sure" Alex said "like I said, it makes you happy, so you should do it"

"Uh... ok, I'll tell summer when we go back to the car" Marissa said and paused "you do know that I'm still wanting you to go right?" Marissa asked still slightly shocked at how quickly Alex agreed to summers idea

"Yeah I know, who knows... it might actually be fun with you" Alex said and stood up

"So I think we should get going, it's getting kind of cold" Alex said and extended her arm to help Marissa up who grabbed on but let go as she saw the piece of material over her for arm which was covered with blood

"That doesn't look like just a little cut or bruise" Marissa said worried

"Its fine I took the glass out of it, it wasn't even that deep" she said and extended her other arm for Marissa to take which she did and they began walking towards the car

"I think we should go get it checked" Marissa said but Alex shook her head, seriously, its fine" Alex said and Marissa looked at her sceptically

"Fine, but when we get back to my place were cleaning it and putting a proper bandage on it" Marissa said concerned

"Ok" Alex said simply as they walked together to the car where summer was waiting

**Ok so end of the chapter XD**

**See i told you reviews work it only took a week to get done and I was twice as busy this week as the other weeks so reviews would be greatly appreciated :) because as you can see they make me write quicker XD**

**Anyway I just got my results back from the end of school exam - like the complete end of school exam until I go to uni and I **_**can**_** go to uni cause my marks were high enough to get me in... Anyway that was my random personal note**

**Hope you are all well and yay its Christmas soon XD**

**So be generous and give reviews :P**


	23. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Sorry for the delay I was in America so I couldn't do anything and then the first week back was kind of hectic but I'm slowly adjusting back to my life lol**

**So yeah here is my next chapter :)**

**Reviews are welcomed with hugs :P**

A few weeks passed by smoothly for Alex and Marissa as they hadn't seen Ryan since the incident at the Cohen's party where Alex had crashed through the glass and ale's grades in maths had started improving as she actually got to have her tutoring although she was getting more shifts at work which left little time to be around Marissa other than school and maybe once or twice a week, which kept Julie in a good mood as Alex wasn't around as much

"Hey" Marissa said kissing Alex as she greeted her

"Hey to you to" Alex said smiling

As they sat down with the rest of the group at the table for lunch

"So... I was wondering if you're busy today?" Marissa asked hopefully

"Luckily for you I actually have a day off work today" Alex replied with a smile

"Awesome, you want to come to my place this afternoon then?" Marissa said happy that Alex wasn't working or busy in anyway

"Yeah, sounds like a plan" Alex said and paused "have you spoken to summer lately?" Alex asked

"Yeah, I was talking to her last night, she was having Seth issues" Marissa said

"Oh, Seth issues" Alex said pointedly "so has she asked Ryan how he felt about the two schools having a joint bonfire?" and Marissa looked away sheepishly

"Actually we haven't asked him yet..." she said and Alex looked at her curiously

"But, you've already got it cleared by both schools and there just going through final decisions aren't they?" Alex asked trying to recall the conversations they had had about the bonfire

"Yeah... we were hoping that he could just find out when the publish the notices tomorrow" Marissa said

"You do realise that is a stupid idea... right?" Alex said raising her eyebrow

"No it's actually very good, you see because there are a lot of people on the committees so he could think its anyone that- why are you looking at me like that?" Marissa said annoyed

"Because, he's not stupid. And he will know it was yours and summers idea, and even if he doesn't Seth will end up telling him accidently, and I will probably end up going threw another glass door because he's not happy with you, so he will blame me. You see how it works?" Alex said and paused for a moment waiting for Marissa to respond

"Fine" Marissa sighed "I'll tell summer to go over tonight and tell him" she said as the bell went for their last class to begin

"anyway, we'd better get off to class" Marissa added and stood up with the others, I'll see you later at my house, yeah?" Marissa finished and began to turn around

"Yeah, but tell summer to take Seth with her when she's telling Ryan!" Alex said loudly over the noise of everyone moving off towards their classes and Alex moved off towards her math class

***

"Guess what!" amber said as she moved towards Alex who was already sitting down in her seat

"you're actually going to be quiet one of these day?" Alex said jokingly

"no" amber said playfully "but I just heard from the principal that they just finished the arrangements for the bonfire and its going ahead, I was a bit worried that it wouldn't because we couldn't come up with even a quarter of the cost, but then Marissa's mum, Julie I think her name is, she paid for the rest of the amount we needed" amber paused to take a breath "how awesome is that!"

"Yeah, awesome" Alex said lacking enthusiasm

"Why are you not as excited as me- wait never mind, you don't even like these things" amber said answering her own question

"And because the only reason Julie would want the two schools having a joint bonfire and pay for it is somehow going to involve me and something bad" Alex said sighing

"Oh... well I mean at least the bonfire is at the beach and you can always go dive in the water if you catch on fire" amber said helpfully

"yay!" Alex said sarcastically rolling her eyes

"Sorry..." amber said sheepishly as they began to write down the notes and then work on the exercises given to them from the text book

"See math isn't that hard, now is it?" amber said at the end of the class as Alex had got more that 70 per cent of the questions right

"Yeah... not hard at all it just takes three times as much of my time as what any other class does" Alex said

"Oh come on, it's not that bad" amber said "besides now you've got the basics you'll probably pick everything else up easier" amber said as she waved good bye to Alex as they left the classroom in different directions

***

"Hey, you're still dropping me home right?" Jodie asked Alex as she got to the car

"Yeah, then I'm going to Marissa's, so if you need a car you have to get someone else" Alex said

"Ok, that's fine" Jodie said as they got into the car "did you find out anything about the bonfire yet?" Jodie asked not really caring just curious

"Yeah, it's going ahead, thanks to Julie" Alex said

"I thought it was a good thing if it went ahead" Jodie paused "happy Marissa equals happy Alex, right?"

"Right, but Julie paying for it means Alex in trouble" Alex pointed out

"Oh, right, she couldn't possibly just be doing something nice for Marissa?" Jodie asked slightly sarcastically

"I doubt it, its Julie she always has another motive behind anything for her own personal gain" Alex said honestly

"Right well, you have fun with your conspiracy theory" Jodie said as Alex pulled up and Jodie got out of the car

"I'll see you later" Alex said as Jodie walked off towards the front door

***

"Hi" Alex said to Marissa as she began walking inside

"Hey, so did you hear that the-"

"Bonfire is going ahead, yeah amber told me" Alex said "did you hear your mum helped pay for it?"

Alex asked

"No, but I'm glad she did, we'll just have to keep you away from the bonfires... in case she has a trap or something..." Marissa said half seriously

"So you do think she's up to something?" Alex asked

"It's possible that she is..." Marissa paused "I mean it's my mum were talking about" Marissa said honestly

"Good, because for a second I thought I was getting paranoid" Alex said and Marissa laughed

"When it involves my mum you can never be paranoid enough" Marissa said

"Thanks for that..." Alex said

"So where is your mum?" Alex asked not noticing her around the house anywhere "not that I'm complaining" Alex said

"She's out at a meeting, I don't know what it's for" Marissa said as they began walking towards Marissa's room

"So have you called summer yet?" Alex asked changing the subject

"No... I was just about to ring her before you got here, so I guess I'll call now" Marissa said picking up her phone and dialling summer's number as Alex laid down and stretched out over the bed

"Hey summer" marissa said as summer picked up her phone

"Hey, what's up?" summer asked back over the phone

"You know how we thought it would be a good idea to just let Ryan find out in the notices tomorrow? About the bonfire?" Marissa said and paused

"Yeah..." summer said unsure as to where Marissa was going with this

"Well I think he's going to know it was us anyway, so I think you should tell him today, you're going over there to see Seth anyway right?" Marissa said quickly

"You expect me to tell Ryan something that will probably make him angry? Have you lost your mind?" summer asked half seriously

"No, take Seth with you" Marissa said "please?" she asked after her friend didn't respond

"Fine, but you owe me" summer said

"Ok, I'll see you sometime soon, bye summer" Marissa said

"Bye Marissa" said summer and both girls hung up the phone

"You know your bed is really comfortable" Alex said laying on her back and Marissa turned around and smirked walking up to the bed and climbed on top of the bed lifting herself up off Alex

"Really? So are you that comfortable that you wouldn't feel like doing anything else?" Marissa said quietly into Alex's ear and moved over and began sucking on Alex's neck

"I said it was comfortable" Alex said opening her eyes "not that it made me stupid" She said beginning to lift Marissa's shirt and it was soon on the floor

"See now, if you weren't always so busy we could do this more often" Marissa said kissing Alex passionately

"Yeah, I know but sadly, working equals money, which means I can spend it on you" Alex said honestly

"awww" Marissa said happily "but you don't have to"

" I know, but I want to" Alex said trying to keep her conversation steady as Marissa started moving lover to her jeans line and began unbuttoning them and threw them on the floor and soon the underwear was gone too.

***

"Wow" Alex paused "I definitely missed that"

"I'll bet you did" Marissa said smirking as she cuddled up to Alex

"So I was thinking, tomorrow I'm free again, so I was thinking we could go down to the beach and get something to eat" Alex said hopefully

"Sounds like a plan, and then we come back to my place? Since my bed is so 'comfortable'" Marissa said teasing Alex

"Yeah, yeah" Alex said

"Um I don't mean to disturb you, but mum just got home" Kaitlin said to marris who glared at her little sister

"Why don't you knock before you come in?" Marissa said annoyed

"Why don't you make sure no one is home before you start having sex with your girlfriend?" Kaitlin retaliated

"Just get out" Marissa said and Kaitlin shut the door behind her as she left the room and Alex and Marissa began searching for their clothes

***

"Marissa, honey" Julie began as Alex and Marissa came down the stairs now fully clothed "do you think you could take Kaitlin to the beach to meet her friends- oh your here" Julie said looking up and noticing Alex

"Yeah..." Alex said simply

"Yeah, ok, come on Kaitlin" Marissa said and Julie looked at her surprised at the lack of argument but continued with making dinner as Alex and Kaitlin both followed Marissa out of the house

"Well I guess I'll get going then" Alex said

"No come with me, we can drop Kaitlin off and go get ice cream or something" Marissa said looking at Alex hopefully

"Ok, sounds good" Alex said

"Ok well can we hurry up with the decision making because I have places to be and people to meet" Kaitlin said pointing to a pretend watch on her wrist

"And I have a car, and you don't" Marissa said getting into the car as Kaitlin scowled at her and Alex also got into the car and they began driving towards the beach

"So did the whole joint bonfire thing go ahead?" Kaitlin asked only slightly interested

"Yeah, apparently mum helped pay for it" Marissa said

"weird, two weeks ago she wasn't very keen on the idea" Kaitlin said surprised "so that means she probably figured out some way that it would help her or something" Kaitlin said as they got to the beach "anyway I'm going to go meet my friends, I'll call you when I'm done, you'll come and pick me up? Right? Kaitlin asked seriously

"Yes... I'm not going to leave you out on the beach..." Marissa said annoyed

"Ok then, see you later" Kaitlin said as she got out of the car and walked towards her friends

"You _were_ serious when you said you weren't going to leave her at the beach, right?" Alex asked

"Yes, the beach can sometimes be dangerous at night" Marissa said as the two of them got out of the car

"So, ice cream?" Marissa asked and they began walking towards the ice-cream parlour

***

"Hey, Marissa and Alex, right?"

"Yeah, hi Luke" Marissa said as she walked over with Alex following her

"This is Kevin-" Luke was cut off by the other guy sitting next to him

"_**Volchok**_**,** just_**Volchok" the other guy said looking Marissa up and down which caused Alex to glare at him but he didn't notice**_

_"**We were just waiting for a couple of friends but this is much better, come, sit, join us" he said and Alex looked at Marissa warningly as Kevin was still eyeing her**_

_"**Actually, we were just going to get some ice cream and go, but nice to meet you kev- I mean Volchok, and I'll see you some other time Luke"**_

_"**No, come on; seriously, don't leave" Volchok said**_

_"**Look seriously, we have other places to be" Alex said annoyed as Marissa left to go order the ice creams "and stop looking at her like that, or you'll have my fist in your face, ok?" Alex said**_

_"**Whoa, little over protective for a friend, maybe you wish you were looking at her like that?" he said and Luke hung his head at his new friends stupidity**_

_" **I don't have to look at her like that, because I am dating her, so she's not just something to look at to me, so were going, again Luke nice seeing you" Alex said as she walked off towards Marissa who had just got the two ice creams and they left the store**_

_"**Wow, someone's not in a good mood" Marissa said noticing Alex's change in demeanour**_

_"**Why must you be so hot?" Alex asked more rhetorically to herself than to Marissa**_

_"**What? I'm confused" Marissa said**_

_"**Volchok" Alex said simply**_

_"**Oh, that in there?" Marissa asked**_

_"**Yeah, it's just frustrating"**_

_"**Just because he looks at me doesn't mean I like him or that anything's going to happen..." Marissa said truthfully**_

_"**I know, it's just – just frustrating having to watch all these guys checking you out" Alex said sitting down on top of a wall on the edge of the beach**_

_"**Well none of them get to do what you do, do they." Marissa said as more of a statement that a question**_

_"**No, that is true" Alex said smiling**_

_"**So you all good now" Marissa asked hoping she was**_

_"**Yeah, I'm good" Alex said as she began eating her ice cream**_

_"**Good because otherwise I would have to go kick his ass for getting you annoyed" Marissa said lightly and Alex laughed**_

_"**Yeah..." Alex paused "I think you should just stick to looking pretty because you and I both know that you would to lose"**_

_"**Yeah, but still" Marissa said making a pouting face**_

_"**aww, don't make that face, it makes me feel bad" Alex said**_

_"**Good, that's what you get for teasing me" Marissa said jokingly**_

_"**Oh well, it was worth it" Alex said smiling**_

_"**Yeah, yeah" Marissa said as they continued eating their ice creams**_

_*******_

_**After about an hour hanging around at the beach Marissa's phone began ringing and Marissa picked up**_

_"**Hey, where are you guys?" Kaitlin said over the phone**_

_"**Were down on the beach, where are you?" Marissa asked**_

_"**Near the car" **_

_"**Ok, well we'll meet you there" Marissa said and hung up the phone as they began walking over to Marissa's car**_

_"**My cars at your house so I'll go back with you and then go home" Alex said and Marissa nodded in response**_

_"**So, when is the bonfire thing?" Alex asked realising she didn't actually know**_

_"**It's in three weeks on a Friday night" Marissa said "you had better not be working" Marissa said hopefully**_

_"**I'll make sure that they don't put me on" Alex said honestly**_

_"**Thanks, cause otherwise it wouldn't be as much fun-" Marissa said as they got to the car but was cut off**_

_"**Are you talking about the bonfire?" Kaitlin asked curiously "can I come with you?" she asked putting on a big fake smile as they got into the car**_

_"**Um, how about no... Firstly mum would never let you go and secondly... no" Marissa said and Kaitlin frown but quickly changed her expression to a smile**_

_"**If I can get mum to let me go, can I?" Kaitlin asked**_

_"**Ok, but that's not going to happen" Marissa said knowing Julie would say no**_

_"**We'll see" Kaitlin said as they continued driving towards Marissa's house**_

_*******_

_**Once they got to Marissa's they got out of the car and Kaitlin walked towards the from door as the other two walked towards Alex's car**_

_"**So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Marissa said leaning on Alex's car**_

_"**yeah, lucky for you" Alex said as she moved in closer to Marissa and now had her hand resting on either side of Marissa on the car and kissing her softly on the lips**_

_"**and before I come over tomorrow I'll go make sure that work won't put me on for that Friday night" Alex sad kissing Marissa again and then reluctantly pushing herself off the car**_

_"**Night Marissa" she said opening the car door**_

_"**Good night Alex" Marissa said moving away from the car as Alex got in**_

**End of chapter 23 ok, so I know not the best, but I can't write smut so I am asking all my readers and reviewers: **_**does anybody want to write it for my future chapters?**_** I'll give you credit for it :) anyway just tell me in a review and I'll get back to you **

**Thank you everyone and once again sorry for taking such a long time but yeah... lol hopefully I will update again next week **

**Review review review**


End file.
